


Wrong Place, Right Time

by Little_Red



Series: The Long Way Home [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Destiny, F/M, Fragmentation aka the ability to blow things up, Frost Giant Powers, Gen, Good witch not a bad witch, Healing Powers, Hybrid - Freeform, Intangibility aka the ability to walk through walls, Light Angst, Loki Redemption, Mind Meld, More tags to be added, Multi, Ok maybe more than light angst, Portals, Prophecy, Scars, Swearing, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Time Travel, Werewolf Healing, Werewolves, Witches, part one of a series, scarred character, witch/werewolf hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 65,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyric Le Rouge is just a lost girl trying to get home, the problem is she doesn't know where home is or how to get there. Her home is in another dimension, and she doesn't know how to get back there. When a portal finally opens up and she jumps at the chance to go home, the problem is that she doesn't go home. She keeps ending up in different universes and alternate realities. Join Lyric in her travels, as she navigates her way from the Stark Tower to Mirkwood, from Kingslanding to Knowhere, and many more stops in between. Can she stop certain events from happening, due to knowing the outcome from movies and books. Can she stop innocents from dying and help redeem the lost?  Will she ever make it home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Introduction:

Lyric Le Rouge is just a lost girl trying to get home, the problem is she doesn't know where home is or how to get there. Her home is in another dimension, and she doesn't know how to get back there. When a portal finally opens up and she jumps at the chance to go home, the problem is that she doesn't go home. She keeps ending up in different universes and alternate realities. Join Lyric in her travels, as she navigates her way from the Stark Tower to Mirkwood, from Kingslanding to Knowhere, and many more stops in between. Can she stop certain events from happening, due to knowing the outcome from movies and books. Can she stop innocents from dying and help redeem the lost? Will she ever make it home?

This is the first installment of the Long Way Home Series; This series will range from the Marvel universe, to The Hobbit AND LOTR, Game of Thrones, Doctor Who and what ever other fandom strikes my fancy. This whole series is a test run to a book that I am working on, that will have original worlds, characters, and quests. The book will be similar to this serie but I am mainly doing this because I wanted to write a character that could meet all of her favorite heroes and villains. Be prepared to laugh, cry and want to strangle certain characters. Also the main character is scarred, and that is a recurring theme with my lead characters because I want to express that scars are/can be beautiful and not a deformity or something to be looked down upon and be ashamed about. 

This series will be marked as Mature/Explicit for swearing and possible sex scenes. Right now there is no set pairing, just my character making friends and settling in. I have decided that I will take Wrong Turn up to the end of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, then send Lyric off on another adventure and then bring her back after I see Age of Ultron. That is my plan aways, who knows if it will happen like that! Also this will be a mix of AU and canon. I hope you enjoy the series and please excuse any spelling errors I may have missed. I haven't actively wrote like this in over 10 years, So please bear with me as I make my way through this series. I will be looking forward to any feedback that I can get, so I can improve where needed. I do not own Marvel or any of the shows or movies that we will be visiting.


	2. Not what I expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Lyric's background and how she ends up with the Avengers.

As I gazed up into a pair of shocked, wary yet concerned looking blue eyes, and felt a pair of strong arms holding me, I quickly reflected back through my life and how it all led up to this moment:

I am a hybrid, half sorceress, half werewolf. I am not talking your Sabrina the teenage witch here or your cheap B thriller type of two legged werewolf. My mom was a powerful (but GOOD) sorceress and my dad was an alpha of the biggest strongest werewolf pack in the world. Which means that I have power and a lot of it. But I am alone, a lone wolf with no family, no pack. I am from a different world, where witches and werewolves coexist rather peacefully among the humans there. My parents hid me in this world from forces who wanted to use my hybrid powers for the destruction of humankind.... everywhere. So here I am permanently sealed off from the world where I can be myself and struggling to find somewhere to fit in. Humans here can tell that I am different, with my pale skin, long black hair, strange purple eyes, keen senses, vivid face scars and unknown origins. There were always a lot of rumors going on about my past and how I came to get the scars, not that I paid much attention to them. Growing up some of the kids, and adults, could be very rude, commenting on my "freaky eyes" and my "deformed" face. As I got older, some even said it was a pity because without the scars I could be very beautiful.

If they only knew that I got my scars on my escape from my home world, from a werewolf working for the "Dark Forces" or whatever you call those whacked out maniacs who were after me. The werewolf attacked me, scratching the right side of my face from my temple to my chin, just missing my eye and lips. He also scratched me on my right shoulder and across the left side of my ribs, down to the bone, and then bit my left leg, trying to drag me away, his orders were to maim and incapacitate, not kill. I am lucky that werewolves heal fast, otherwise my injuries could have killed me but I was still left with the scars. My dad was able to tear him away from me in time, only to have my mom send me through the portal. The last words I remember hearing was my mom yelling "we love you" as I tumbled through the portal. That was the last time I ever saw my parents; I was 10 years old, dumped into this new world that has no magic. And no way back. My parents can't even come here to find me, if they are even alive. You see my mom opened this portal without knowing where I would end up. It was the easiest way to keep my location a secret.

I ended up becoming a loner, a lone wolf in all senses. Yes I had my adoptive parents who loved me and treated me well, but they couldn't force people to be friends with me or guys to like me. So I endured all the teasing and taunts all through school, and once I graduated, I went straight to university to get my degree in Zoology; with plans on being a Game Warden. And life was much easier out of high school, I was still a loner by nature, but I had acquaintances and even went on some dates; but no best friends or boyfriends, just because I was scared of letting people get too close. Right after I received my Master's degree, my adoptive parents were killed by a drunk driver while driving home from my graduation ceremony. Losing them broke my heart, I was so mad at them for leaving me all alone in this world, AGAIN, it felt like everyone I had ever loved had abandoned me. I moved back to the ranch but couldn't keep it afloat on my own, so I sold it but asked if I could stay on as a ranch hand, I wasn't ready to leave what was left of my only home. The new owners did a good job getting the ranch up and running again; they were nice to me and treated me well, mostly because they wanted to look good by giving the lonely orphan a home.

*****

 

As for how I ended up in caught in someones arms...

**September 25, 2015, 8:25pm**

It had been busy day at work, and I was in a bad mood to begin with. I had been up at 5am feeding all horses and mucking of all the stalls with the rest of the ranch hands, then we had to herd cattle into a new quarter section, only to have half of them escape onto the road. After we finally rounded up all the cattle, we had to unload the hale bales that were delivered. I then spent the majority of the afternoon working with a green broke horse that the owners had bought, and the wretched creature had thrown me into the horse trough. Don't get me wrong, he is a sweet horse, he just got spooked and I got soaked. Once he calmed down he was easier to work with, although I never got the chance to change into dry clothes. By the time we finished any other farm work that needed to be done for the day, it was past 8pm and I was beyond tired as I trudged to my quarters in the bunk house.

The only reason that I was even still here was because of my wolf. The only thing that was keeping her alive was seeing the familiar woods surrounding us. With no magic here, and being a supernatural being, shifting into my wolf was a painful painful process that I tried to avoid even though it went against my very nature. Every day that I woke up in this world, I would pray that it would be my last day there, that I would finally be able to go home, and every night I went to bed disappointed. Only to repeat the process the next day.

As soon as I got into my room, I kicked off my grubby work boots, grabbed a cold beer, collapsed on the bed and turned on the TV. I desperately needed a shower, but I had been nonstop busy today, and I just needed to sit and relax for a bit. The Avengers was on the movie channel, perfect, I could stare at Captain America and Loki and just try to forget about my day. I knew why I was in such a mood today; it was my mom's birthday and all I wanted was to be with her, but I didn't even know if she was still alive. Sighing, I got up and went over to my dresser and picked up the tiny box that held my few pieces of jewelry. I only cared about my mom's ring, I don't know why she sent the ring with me, all she said was it will help get you home, I don't know how though, she never had the time to tell me.

I slipped the ring on and wandered back over to my bed to watch the rest of the movie, absentmindedly twisting the ring around my finger. Suddenly a bright white light appeared on the floor, about the size of a soccer ball and slowly expanding outwards. It was the portal!! It was finally opening!!! I can go home!! I dug out my duffle bag and started packing a variety of clothes, underwear, socks, shoes into it, as well as my toiletry bag, cell phone, ipad and chargers. I glanced around the room once, seeing if there was anything else I needed, not that I had much. I always knew that someday I would be leaving here someday, so I didn't keep a lot of things, no knickknacks or treasured items. I carefully packed a framed picture of me with my adoptive parents, and a photo album, just so I would never forget the people who took me in when they didn't have too. I grabbed my favorite hat and any sort of identification that I may need, not that it would help me much in my home world, but at least I would have something. I shoved the last of my things into my bag and was ready to go.

I slipped the strap of my duffle bag onto my shoulder, scooped up my boots, then grabbed my laptop bag as an after thought and waited impatiently for the portal to open enough that I could get through. Once the portal was done opening, I thought of my parents while staring at Captain America's face on the TV screen. So when I stepped through, I fully expected to step back into my own world where I could find my parents or pack. What I wasn't expecting was for the ground to give away suddenly, and to plummet downwards, only to be caught in Captain America's arms.


	3. You're a what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric tries to explain her very existence to the doubtful Avengers

**May 4, 2012, 1:15am**

_**Steve's POV** _  
We were all on the Helicarrier, talking about Loki and what is plans were. Fury had just made a comment about flying monkeys and I was proud of actually knowing that reference. Stark and Dr. Banner were making to leave the room when I heard a woman scream, looking up I saw a woman falling from the roof, clutching a duffle bag and swearing loudly as she fell, I quickly shot up and caught her before she hit the glass table, moving to the side to avoid being hit by a pair of boots that fell down after her.

She was a tiny little thing with long black hair and stunning purple eyes. She had long silvery slightly indented scars that ran along the right side of her face, from her temple to chin that looked suspiciously like claw marks. Her clothes were dusty and she looked rather rumpled, and she had bits of straw in her hair, but she was still beautiful. She looked into my eyes and froze, dozens of emotions were running through her eyes from fear to recognition. She quickly glanced up and swore softly under her breath. It was silent as we all stared at her, until Stark began spouting off something about it raining beautiful woman but I wasn't really listening, I was trying to figure out how this stunning girl ended up in my arms.  
*****  
_**Lyric's POV**_

There was stunned silence all around me, and I could sense numerous eyes on me. I glanced up at the roof quickly to see that the portal had already closed. Damn there goes my quick exit! And I still don't know how that portal opened! What did I do differently this time!?

All of a sudden I heard an excited yet sexy sounding voice pipe up "geez Fury, this ship rains beautiful women?! please tell me that you have enough to go around for everyone!"

I quickly glanced over to see who was speaking and saw none other than Tony Stark himself! Seeing him broke me out of my little trance and I started squirming in Captain America's arms, trying to get down, he quickly put me down but kept one hand on my wrist as if he wasn't sure if I was a threat or not.

I took a look around and saw (to my utter disbelief): Phil Coulson, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Bruce Banner, Thor, and Natasha Romanoff staring at me trying to figure out where I came from. A quick glance around indicated that I was on the Helicarrier or the movie set. I wasn't quite sure yet, but from the way Tony Stark talked to Nick Fury I was guessing that this was indeed the real deal. Stark was circling the table, looking up above Captain America trying to figure out how I came to be here, as was I..... on top of internally fangirling inside over the fact that Iron Man called me beautiful!!! and that Captain America was touching me.

"Who the hell are you?! And how the hell did you get on my ship?" boomed Fury.

"Umm Hi?" I quickly squeaked out "I'm Lyric Le Rouge, and I am just trying to get home, I just took a wrong turn somewhere along the line.. so uhh, I hope you don't mind me uh dropping in?" I finished lamely.

I heard a snort of laughter at my intentional pun, glancing over I saw that it was Tony Stark.

"And where exactly is home?" asked Fury.

_"Oh the million dollar question!"_ I thought to myself... "I don't know, the portal was supposed to take me there but I ended up here instead" I answered truthfully.

"Portal?" said a quiet voice, I looked over and saw The Hulk, well Bruce Banner, looking at me "Are you working with Loki?"

At that name everyone became instantly wary of me and the grip on my wrist tightened. "No!" I gulped out "I am not working with Loki, I don't even know him. I am not from here, I am from a different version of Earth, one of many actually. My parents had to hide me so I was sent through a portal to an Earth with no magic, where you, The Avengers, only exist in comic books and movies, that's how I know all your names"

As soon as I said that, I noticed something, a feeling I haven't felt since I left my home world: Power, my powers, including my werewolf powers.. I finally felt like I could breathe properly. My magic wasn't smothered here, I was strong and whole for the first time in my life. My wolf, Zara, was howling in joy inside my mind, begging to be let out.

"Well how do you know that this isn't one of your movies and you're dreaming?" a soft voice said. I looked towards Agent Romanoff "That is a valid question" I responded "I know that this is real because I finally feel whole, complete. I am not being suppressed in a non magical world anymore."

"Plus" I added "I can feel just how strong Captain America is, and that type of strength doesn't exist in the world I just came from, and **FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MAN, CAN YOU PLEASE LOOSEN YOUR GRIP OR LET ME GO!!** " I finished off while a growl, successfully managing to keep it from sounding animalistic. I can't go all wolf just yet.

"Sorry Ma'am" Captain America said loosening his grip. "but we are still trying to figure out if you are a threat or not" he informed me.

I'm not" I muttered, tugging my wrist away and rubbing it softly. "Listen, I think I am stuck here for a bit, until I figure out how to leave, so I will answer any questions that you have, but please believe me when I say that I mean no harm".

"I think the Tiny Lady is telling the truth" Thor rumbled out, smiling at me.

"Than-" I started before Fury interrupted me.

"What do you mean that you feel whole?" He demanded

I held up my hand "Wait" I sighed "let me start at the beginning and maybe that will answer all of your questions"  
  
There were murmurs of agreement all around and Fury nodded at me, silently waiting for me to continue.

I sighed "Ok, this will be a lot to take in, but I will give you the cliffsnotes version for now, so you can get the gist of it. But please keep an open mind." Everyone nodded warily, waiting for me to continue.

"I come from a world where there is magic, where witches and wolves can live peacefully amongst the humans of that world." I went on.

"Humans?" Agent Coulson started

"Yes, humans" I cut him off "I myself am not human, my mother was...is.... the most powerful good sorceress in my world, let's call it Magic Earth, and my father is/was the alpha of the largest, strongest werewolf pack in that world. And I was prophesied a long time ago, the first born of my parents, a hybrid that possess the best of both of my parents abilities, which would make me the strongest werewolf/sorceress in that world, maybe all the worlds, I don't know for sure."

I could see varying degrees of shock and disbelief on everyone's faces, so I paused and let everyone take it all in before continuing. "As in every world, even in the non magical earth, or Plain Earth, as I will call it, there is good and bad. And the bad guys wanted me on their side, for a war was starting and they wanted to use me as a weapon." I could feel Steve tense up next to me at those words.

My voice grew softer as the memories came flooding back "When I was 10 my powers started to get stronger and stronger. That's when they came for me, they wanted to get to me when I was old enough to use my powers but young enough to mould into the perfect weapon that they wanted me to be. They even wanted to get me before my first shift, which happens when you turn 14."

"After a brutal attack that seriously wounded both of my parents, my mother managed to open a portal to send me to another world far away and safe from the war, until I was strong enough to come back on my own." I blinked away some tears and continued "Right before the portal opened I was jumped by a vicious werewolf working for the other side, he nearly succeeded in kidnapping me but my dad was able to pull him off of me, but not before the mangy mutt was able to seriously injure me. My mother had no choice but to send me through the portal, broken and bleeding." I sniffed quietly "The last thing I ever heard from them was my mother screaming 'we love you', then the portal dumped me in the middle of a back country road, covered in blood and screaming for my parents."

I looked up at everyone, seeing that expressions now ran from sad to disbelieving. "That was 20 years ago. I was found by a passing couple and rushed to the nearest hospital where it was surmised that I was the sole survivor of a wolf attack that killed my family, since I kept crying for my parents. Despite a thorough search they never found a trace of where I came from, obviously. The couple that found me took me in and raised me as their own, they were good parents to me, but they didn't know all of me. They didn't know why I was always so desperate to go for runs in the moonlight or why wolves steered clear of our farmland ever since I arrived, that was my wolf side coming out. They never understood why it always seemed that I couldn't get a proper breath, no matter what we tried, the doctors wrote it up as a lingering trauma from my attack, and gave me an inhaler, but the real reason was because I am naturally magic and was being smothered in a non magical world."

"I never told them the truth, and they died without really knowing who I am." I took a shuddering breath and tried to shake off the painful memories. I could see Captain Rogers lift his hand, unsure if he should be comforting me or subduing me. He finally dropped his hand and just looked at me, trying to figure out if I was lying.

***CRICKETS***

And then finally, "So, you're telling me that you're a 30 year old werewolf with magical abilities that came from an alternate dimension?" Tony Stark inquired, looking at me like I was insane but still needing to know more.

"Yes Mr. Stark" I replied.

"Call me Tony please" he interjected "Ok, so say that you are telling the truth, what can you do? Can you give us a demonstration? Because I don't believe that werewolves exist"

"Maybe" I answered hesitantly "You do have to remember that it's been 20 years since I was able to use my powers. Even shifting was a gamble in Plain Earth. I was barely able to get through my first shift, but I had to or else my wolf would die, and ever since then it has been excruciating pain every time I did shift. Right now I am still trying to process having my full powers available to use, .... plus meeting you guys, who to me only existed in movies, so it's a lot to process at once "

"and you have to understand that what you just told us is hard to believe" Fury spoke up. "I've only ever heard of werewolves in books and movies"

"Yes sir" I acknowledged " I get that, believe me, I get that. But I am not like the werewolves that are portrayed in the movies. For starters I am a hybrid, so silver has little effect on me and I can turn into a wolf whenever I want, not just during the full moon.  Now let me see what I can do to show you that I am telling the truth".

I closed my eyes and concentrated on all my powers, shifting was the most logical bet, but I wouldn't be able to shift back after because I would be very naked. I didn't have any shift friendly clothes here like they have in my home world, and I didn't feel like giving everyone a show. My Telepathy always worked, even on Plain Earth, but at a really low level and I needed something more visual to use as a demonstration anyways. Fragmentation, and telekinesis would work, I was always good at those. I opened my eyes and looked at Fury "Can I get a couple of glasses and some water please?

Fury nodded at someone and soon I was handed a two glass cups and a bottle of water. Perfect. I placed them both in the middle of the glass table and glanced around at everyone.

"You all may want to step back" I suggested "This can get messy, even dangerous, since I haven't used my powers in 20 years." Chairs scraped back as everyone stood away from the table and I noticed that more than a few distrustful looks thrown in my direction.

"Ok before I do this, just, please no one shoot me! No itchy trigger fingers! Please! I am just going to give a simple demonstration to prove to you what I say is real. I can't shift right now unless you want an R rated show going on in the middle of your bridge". At the odd looks I was receiving, I explained "When I shift my clothes will rip, so when I shift back I will be naked".

I concentrated on showing my power before anyone could make a remake about that. I looked at the cup and raised my hand, hoping that I could control my power and not shatter the table instead. I intended to shatter one glass and then use my telekinesis to pour a glass of water. I snapped my fingers and of course the bloody water bottle exploded instead of the glass. Plastic and water erupted everywhere, but I raised my other hand and directed the water and plastic fragments into the glasses instead. It was way messier than I had planned but at least I didn't shatter the table or the windows.

"Well" I sighed "That's not exactly what I had planned, but I can shatter or blow up things, no matter how hard they are or what condition they are in. I can also move things with my mind or a simple hand gesture and I have telepathic abilities and am able to sense the power in people."

I was elated, it felt so good to be able to use my powers after having them laying dormant for so many years. I needed to see what else I could do!! "I may have even developed more powers since I was 10, I don't know for sure." I added, glancing around at everyone "Was that enough proof or shall I see what else I can do?"

"No, that's quite enough for now" Fury stated firmly, but I could tell that he still didn't really believe me.

"Yes sir" I pouted, clearly annoyed at not being able to continue, causing Tony and Thor to laugh and Colson to smile. Everyone else was still trying to process all that they had seen and heard. I could sense that not everyone believed me yet.

"So, what happens to me now?" I asked warily

"I don't know yet" Fury said "We kind of have bigger problems going on right now. And I am still trying to figure out how you opened a portal after all this time on today of all days".

"Oh yes Loki and the battle of....." I trailed off realizing my error before quickly saying "The reason I am here today of all days is that it is my mom's birthday and I was missing her a lot today and was wondering if she is even still alive. I was holding the one thing I have left of her, of my parents, a family heirloom ring when a portal started to open in my room. I thought that I was finally able to go home. I thought of my mom, I needed to concentrate so the portal could lead me to her but the Avengers movie was on in the background...somehow the portal chose here instead of taking me to my home"

"Ok...." Agent Hill started "but what were you saying about a battle?"

Shit. what to do I thought to myself frantically. "Umm well so far, with the exception of me, everything seems to be going along the same track as the movie...unless me being here changes the movie back on Plain Earth.... oh my god that's too confusing to even think of! I groaned. "I don't know what I should and shouldn't say! I want to save lives but I don't want to screw up destiny.... " I trailed off quietly..

"Well ma'am" Captain said "If you can save lives I suggest you start there".

I gave him a small smile "Ok Captain"

"Please call me Steve, or Cap" he replied.

"Ok Steve, only if you call me Lyric" He nodded, giving me a small smile.

"Alright, show and tell time is over. We have an army to stop so everyone get a move on" Fury barked. Everyone slowly scattered, murmuring amongst themselves, leaving me with Steve, Fury and the two agents.


	4. Something isn't right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric meets Loki and realizes something isn't right.

**_Lyric's POV_ **

I looked towards the agents and smiled, introducing myself "Hi, I only know your names because of the movies on Plain Earth, but I want to officially meet you so, HI, I'm Lyric Le Rouge".

"I'm Agent Maria Hill, and this is Agent Phil Coulson" was the reply.

Short and to the point. They still don't trust me. Wonderful. Well my story is kind of crazy.....

I turned back to watch Steve and Fury, and when Steve started to wander off, I followed him before I had to endure anymore awkward silences with the other three, at least Steve talked to me. Luckily no one stopped me, with so much going on I don't think they were really worried about the potentially crazy woman.

It didn't take long for me to catch up with Steve, as he slowed down so my tiny little legs could catch up with him. Being 5'1 is always so much fun! Everyone here, well everyone everywhere towers over me. At least my wolf is big I thought to myself.

_"Yes I am!"_ she howled throughout my head, _"now let me out so I can see show them!"_. _"Hush Zara!"_ I thought to her _"Not yet, it looks like we are stuck here for god knows how long. We need them to trust us, going all wolfy right now would not help us any!"_

_"Fine"_ she growled before going off to sulk in the dark corner of my mind. Yes I can talk to my wolf, all werewolves can, once they have their first shift. I knew that much before I left my world. I don't know if all wolves are as snarky as mine is though, even though we couldn't shift in Plain Earth, she could still talk to me, and kept up a running commentary on everything that was happening around us. I know that voices in your head are supposed to be a sign of insanity in Plain Earth, but in my case she helped me keep my sanity.

I had silently followed Steve into the lab that Tony and Dr. Banner were puttering around in. Tony smiled at me right before he shocked Dr. Banner with some sort of electrical rod, causing Steve to start lecturing him. I rolled my eyes, having seen all this before and then I remembered that Agent Romanoff should be interrogating Loki right now, and I wanted to see him, because, well, he's **LOKI** and I just wanted to see if he really was as crazy as he seemed in the movies. I quietly snuck out while the boys argued amongst themselves, making a clean getaway.

I was wandering around trying to find the holding cell, and finally noticed myself in the reflection of a window: My long black hair was still in messy double braids. My once pale purple eyes now glowed brightly with power, but I was still in my dusty, slightly damp jeans and blue plaid flannel shirt and I was only wearing socks because I never got a chance to put my boots back on before I left the bridge. I probably smelled like horse and a few other choice smells, and I think I have straw in my hair, and Oh! I definitely have dirt on my face I noticed, squinting at my reflection. Great, what a way to impress everyone, no wonder they thought I was crazy!

I finally found the cells just as Romanoff came through the doors, and headed away from me, luckily she hadn't seen me so I went into the cell room and looked at Loki. As soon as my purple eyes met his blue eyes, I instantly knew something was wrong with him, I tilted my head to the side and probed lightly with my telepathic power, trying to get a sense of what was wrong with him. I had better control with my telepathy than my other powers and was able to get the distinct impression that Loki's mind was like a puzzle with wrong, foreign pieces forcibly shoved into place, whatever was inside of Loki didn't belong there, and was festering within him, poisoning his very being.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking me over disdainfully "And what is that smell?"

Damn. I knew that I smelled. "I'm Lyric" I hesitantly replied "and that smell is me, I never got a chance to clean up after work" _Why am I explaining this to him!_ I thought to myself

Loki looked at me through narrowed eyes "Well Lyric, I am Loki and you are not human." he stated "You have power and a lot of it"

I immediately knew that I shouldn't have come here, I could feel the malice and thirst for more power leaking into the room but my sneaking suspicion was confirmed: Loki wasn't Loki. He was being controlled and manipulated by someone...something else completely. I needed to let Thor, let everyone, know right away.

Loki saw that I had figured out that something wasn't right with him. I needed to get away fast before he realized how much I knew. "What are you?" he demanded me as I walked away.

I glanced over my shoulder at him, he looked completely puzzled yet intrigued about my very existence. "I am just a traveler, trying to get home" I imparted as the doors slid closed behind me.

  
*****

**_Lyric's POV_ **

I tried heading back towards the lab, but I was completely lost again, typical for me. There wasn't even anyone around to give me directions; the halls were deserted. Sighing I continued on when an explosion tore through the ship, tossing me into a wall. Blood began to run down my face from a shallow cut above my eye. I groaned while sitting up "ok that hurt" I muttered to myself, slowly getting off the floor before I got trampled by rampaging personnel who appeared out of nowhere.

I started following some of them, hoping that they would lead me back to the Avengers. There was yelling and panic all around me. I helped where I could, but was hesitant to use my powers. I didn't want to cause any more damage. I was nearing a long hallway when I heard shots being fired around the corner. I stopped, took a deep breath and tried to channel my powers so I could help and not hinder. After a quick glance to see where everyone was; and who was friend or foe, I stepped around the corner and went to blow up the guns, but only managed to knock the two minions into the wall. At least they were knocked unconscious, and I saved people, I will take that as a win in my books right now. I really need to get a grip on my powers but after lying dormant for so long, they were wildly out of control, I am lucky that I haven't done any serious damage. The only power I seem to be able to control is my telepathy, which is a start but doesn't give me much of a fighting chance. 

I continued looking for my way back to the bridge or lab when I saw Agent Coulson and his big ass gun. Perfect!

"Agent Coulson!" I shouted, running up to him "What can I do to help?"

"Well...." he started.

"Look Coulson, this ship is literally going down in flames, and I know what happens next, because I've seen the damn movie and I want to change things. This is my chance to change things and I am not going to sit back and idly watch while the rest of you risk your lives! So lead the damn way" I growled out, sounding more animalistic than I meant too by the end.

Coulson nodded and continued on his way, towards the cell block I assumed. I hurried along behind him, trying to focus all my powers so I could actually help in a fight. I stopped to strip out of my jeans and flannel shirt, leaving me in my more shift friendly tank top, bra and underwear, just in case. Not very practical given the whole situation, but this way I at least had clothes nearby for after a shift. I just hope everyone is too busy to realize that I am in my underwear!

When I entered the cells, Loki had already trapped Thor in the cage and was getting ready to drop him out of the ship when Coulson stepped up. I tried to blow up Loki's scepter but only succeeded in shattering a wall behind him. Loki laughed at me while stabbing Coulson in the back. As soon as Loki stabbed Coulson, my wolf lost it and came out full force and I launched myself at him. I shifted mid leap and pinned Loki down, snarling and snapping at his face. He looked shocked and even scared, he was **NOT** expecting that. I held him down under my massive paws and looked him in the eyes, using a telepathic connection I entered his mind, something other wolves wouldn't be able to do like this even with a mate bond, this was a hybrid perk. It was a good thing too, because I wouldn't be able to hold him down in my human form. What I saw was even worse than I suspected: Loki, in a dark room,  a prisoner in his own mind. Bound in chains and gagged, fighting to get free of his restraints. Tortured in his own mind while someone else used his memories, his need for acceptance and his thirst for a throne, and twisted it into their own diabolical agenda. This wasn't Loki's plan. Not the mass killings and unleashing hell on an unsuspecting world. Not all of it, he wanted a throne and a kingdom to rule, but not at this cost, not at cost of his brother. Loki was the god of mischief and lies, but this....entity....for lack of a better word, was pure insanity, diabolical, craving power at any cost. It wanted more than just the earth, it wanted....everything.

I knew that I had to free Loki and break the spell that he was under, that kept him from using his magic to banish the creature from his mind. First I concentrated on freeing the real Loki from his prison by blowing up the chains that bound him. I attempted to follow the curling tendrils of the spell to the source but before I could even start I was painfully, forcefully thrown out of Loki's mind by the evil entity that was taking over residence in Loki's mind, I reeled back, unintentionally letting Loki go. I was then blasted across the room by the damned scepter before I could even regroup and knocked out cold, my last thought was that if I was human, this would have killed me.

*****

_**Lyric's POV** _

When I came too, I was thankfully still in my wolf form and Fury was standing by me, staring at Coulson's body regretfully. I whined and got up slowly, cowering back when Fury turned suddenly and aimed his gun at me. "Lyric?" he questioned, lowering his gun when I nodded my massive wolf head. Fury then went onto his earpiece and reported Coulson's death. When he left the room I slowly padded after him, silently grabbing my discarded clothing on my way by, my heart heavy as I felt the failure of not being able to free Loki and save Coulson. _  
_


	5. Suit Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric explains what she found out about Loki and prepares to join the team in battle.

_**Lyrics POV** _

I was still in my wolf form when I quietly lumbered back onto the bridge, heading towards the conference table and my duffle bag. Steve and Tony were sitting at the table, lost in their own thoughts. They both stood up when they saw me heading towards them, Steve automatically reached for his shield, pausing when I whimpered.

"Lyric?" Steve cautioned. I nodded my head and went in search of my bag, tugging it out from under the table with low growl. Taking a look around, I trotted over to a pillar, hiding behind it. I turned my back and shifted into my human form, getting dressed as quickly as possible, throwing on a bra and underwear then shimmying back into my dirty clothes because at this point, who cared, there were more important things than my dirty attire. When I turned around Tony was looking at me from the corner of his eye and poor Steve was blushing scarlet and was looking at anything he could except me. Fury didn't even react from what I saw. I sat down and tugged on some socks and my boots that Steve had silently handed me, just as Fury tossed some bloody cards on the glass table.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. I guess he never did get you to sign them" he addressed Steve. Cap picked up one and looked at it as Agent Hill looked on. I sniffed quietly, that blood was not Coulson's, it didn't smell like him.

Fury continued on "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor...." I tuned out, having heard all this before and thought about what I had seen in Loki's mind, I wasn't able to full break the spell, I barely got Loki out of the restraints, so I don't even know if he can fight back and reclaim his mind by himself. I have to try again and form a stronger link. I heard my name mentioned when Fury started talking about the Avengers Initiative, and I tuned back into the conversation. "Aside from Stark, a select few even knew about the Avengers Initiative, so that is why I am inclined to believe Lyric's story, she knew what you were called". He looked at Tony, "Phil Coulson died believing in that idea, in heroes"

Tony got up and left the bridge without a word. "Well, it's a good old-fashioned notion" Fury said to his departing back.

I was left with Agent Hill, Fury and Steve, I watched Tony leave and then shifted my focus once I realized that all eyes were on me again. "So you ARE a werewolf" Steve acknowledged.

"Yes Sir, I am" I answered, looking him in the eyes. I saw Hill and Fury nodding in agreement, after they saw my wolf form and me shift back, they couldn't say otherwise.

Fury looked at me then glanced down, "Coulson told me that you tried to help, that you tried blowing Loki up, and then you 'shifted' and attacked Loki after he stabbed him, and managed to temporarily immobilize him." At those words Steve looked at me astounded.

"Yes, but..." I trailed off, trying to figure out how to explain everything. "I wanted to save Coulson, I knew what would happen and I tried to save him but my powers are out of whack, I JUST got them back and am trying to get a rein on them. Oh and I was trying to blow up his specter, not Loki"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save him" I softly added.

"It's alright Lyric, you tried, that's what counts" Steve assured me sympathetically.

"Ebony" I mumbled. "What?" Steve asked, puzzled.

"My parents used to call Ebony, because of my hair and since I am black wolf, it's just a nickname, nothing special, I just miss hearing it." I explained

"It suits you" Steve said with a smile.

I smiled back before addressing Fury again. "Oh and about Loki.... he's not Loki." I revealed.

"What?" Three voices said simultaneously.

"Well, remember how I said that one of my powers is to be able to SENSE power" I explained, looking at each of them. "Well I kind of went for a wander after I snuck away from the boys arguing in the lab" Steve blushed slightly at that comment. "Anyways, I got lost and ended up at the cells, and I met Loki, and right away I KNEW that something was not right, it was like a puzzle shoved into the wrong space, it just didn't fit. That explains a lot of his behavior, and I don't know how long he's been controlled like this."

"As soon as I figured out what was going on, I left to find Thor or any of you guys so I could explain about Loki, but as I was trying to find my way back, the ship blew up" I finished off, looking at my hands.

Everyone just stared at me, shell shocked.

"What do we do about that?" Fury roared "How do we break the mind control on a guy who is putting people under mind control" he ranted, slamming his fists on the table, making me jump and my wolf to growl out.

Everyone looked at me warily while I took a few deep breaths to calm Zara. "Sorry" I said sheepishly before continuing "I can break his mind control, that's what I was working on after I pounced on him, but I was in my wolf form and could only do so much without shifting, but I needed my wolf to hold him down. I managed to get a good look in his mind, and I blew up the chains that were binding Loki in the darker recesses of his mind, but I wasn't able to blow the entity up because he attacked me telepathically and threw me out and then I was blasted with the scepter and knocked out."

At those words both Fury and Steve gave me looks asking why I was even still alive.

"I'm not human, remember? Plus as a werewolf I heal fast" I said, gesturing at my almost healed cut and dried blood around my eyebrow. As their gazes focused on my scars, I looked down, "Right after I got these, I was thrown into Plain Earth, were my speed healing did not work, hence the scars".

"Plus they were a lot deeper than the cut on my head, so they would have scarred either way, just not a bad" I added as an afterthought.

"Ok" Fury redirected the conversation "So how do you blow that entity's ass out of his mind?"

"I need to get close, direct contact and I need to be in human form" I replied. "I can do it, I just need him knocked out, it will make the job easier"

Fury nodded, "Ok, you know what your job is" he stated "To get close to Loki and break the mind control before it's too late." He stopped, looked me over from head to toe, then looked me dead in the eye "I have a few quick questions before we go to track down Loki" he stated as Steve left to find Tony and fill him in on everything. I realized I should have mentioned the Stark Tower to Steve, but then I remembered that they needed that moment, it was a crucial turning point, just as Coulson's death was.

"Ok" I responded, raising an eyebrow at Fury, waiting for him to continue. "Why are you dressed like that? Is that smell you? And why for the love of god do you have straw in your hair?" He questioned. wrinkling his nose slightly.

I blushed down to my toes and I could hear Steve chuckle and slow down, listening for my answer with his super soldier hearing.

"I had just gotten home from work when the portal opened, I didn't even have time to shower or change, I was damn lucky I could grab a duffel bag and some clothes before the portal closed. I work, or worked, as a ranch hand, training horses, herding cows, mucking stalls and unloading hay, you know typical farm stuff, but today I was thrown from a horse into a horse trough and I also had a hay bale fall on me" I explained "Hence the smell, and straw. Since I just kind of fell into the middle of things here, I haven't had time to change or clean up yet".

I could still hear Steve chuckling at me.

"And I am REALLY sorry about the smell" I hastily added "I know that I look and smell terrible and that it must have been really hard to believe my story when I look like something the farm cat discarded". I babbled out.

Steve was outright laughing at me now, I could hear him thanks to my heightened wolf senses. Even Fury and Agent Hill were trying to keep smiles off of their faces at this point.

I just groaned and buried my head in my hands out of sheer embarrassment.

Fury managed to school his features and gestured to Hill, before addressing me "Grab your bag and Agent Hill will take you somewhere to clean up"

I smiled thankfully and nodded, sighing as I got up, my exhaustion was coming back tenfold but I couldn't stop to rest yet.

*****

_**Steve's POV** _

I sat with Stark at the conference table, thinking back at all that had happened in such a short time. A woman who claimed to be an all powerful sorceress/werewolf hybrid, if such a thing could even exist! Let alone the whole werewolf thing, that was mind boggling for me. But she was definitely different, with her tiny frame and delicate features, and those stunning purple eyes that seemed to glow, but were also filled with loneliness and sorrow, after hearing her story, if it was true, then it's no wonder she looked so sad. And 30! She looks 21, 22 at the most. I was right about the scars on her face, they were claws marks, either from a werewolf or a regular wolf, I wasn't sure if I believed her story yet. The scars didn't take away from her beauty though.

I had so many questions about her, from who is she really, to why does she have straw in her hair and why does she smell like a barnyard? Wait, now that I think of it, I haven't seen her in awhile, she snuck off while Tony and I were arguing. Did she get hurt in the explosion? Was she actually here to help Loki? I was just going to get up and go look for her when Fury walked in, followed by the biggest wolf that I had ever seen. It had to be almost 5 feet tall, pure black and muscled, powerful looking. Tony and I both jumped up and I reached for my shield out of pure instinct. Upon seeing me reach for it, the wolf whimpered and looked at me with glowing purple eyes.

"Lyric?" I asked in disbelief. My eyes widening when the wolf nodded her massive head. I then noticed a familiar looking shirt and jeans dangling out of the wolf's mouth, and scars along the side of the wolf's face, yes that was indeed Lyric. A quick glance at Tony confirmed that he was just as dumbfounded as I was. We both sat back down and watched as Lyric walked around the table and pulled a black duffle bag out from under it with a little growl. Once she had it free, she glanced around then dragged the bag over to a pillar and I watched in utter disbelief as the huge wolf shifted back to an itty bitty woman...... a very naked itty bitty Lyric actually. I blushed furiously and tore my gaze away, noticing that Tony had the same look of disbelief on his face, but it was slowly turning to amazement and wonder as he watched her, well leered at her would be a better term. I shot Tony a look and he snapped his head away as I heard Lyric turn around. I glanced down and saw a pair of worn out black boots lying underneath the table, they were so tiny they could only be Lyrics, so I handed them to her while trying to figure out what to say to her, but before I could say anything Fury threw some bloody cards at me, bringing my mind back to our fallen friend.

*****  
_**Steve's POV (Still)** _

I went to find Tony, my mind still reeling from what Lyric, or Ebony, told us. Loki himself was under mind control and she could break the spell. Thor would be happy to hear that. I slowed down when my super hearing picked up on Fury asking Lyric/Ebony why she had straw in her hair. I couldn't help but chuckle at the question, and when I heard her answer, I started to snicker, picturing a shocked looking Ebony sitting in a horse trough. And when she explained why she had straw in her hair and that she look like something the farm cat discarded I couldn't help but laugh out loud at her. I liked the fact that she was beautiful and funny, and obviously a hard worker, being a ranch hand isn't any easy job for anyone, and to be so tiny and can still do all that work? I was impressed.

*****  
_**Tony's POV** _

I sat with Capsicle at the conference table, my mind jumping back and forth from our fallen comrade to the beautiful crazy woman claiming to be a all powerful werewolf hybrid. I am a genius and am open to new things, such as an alien armies and demigods, but an honest to god werewolf? I don't know if I am that open. The science behind it alone.... the alternate dimension thing was believable, considering that Thor is here from Asgard, but a dimension where I don't exist except in comic books? Could such a place even exist? A world without me in it is a sad thought.

As I was silently brooding, Fury walked onto the bridge, followed by a enormous wolf carrying some clothes in its mouth.... wait a WOLF? Capsicle and I both jumped up at the same time, staring at the wolf. As Cap reached for his shield the wolf whimpered and Cap paused.

"Lyric" he questioned and I took a good look at the wolf, she/it had Lyrics shirt in her/its mouth, the same glowing purple eyes and face scars.... and the wolf just nodded it's head! her head? This is too much! I really need a drink.

I sat back down and watched as the wolf walked over to the table and gripped a black duffle bag into her teeth and tugged it out from under the table. Then the wolf/Lyric dragged the bag behind a pillar, and turned into a woman! Into Lyric! My jaw dropped as I stared in disbelief and then amazement as I realized that Lyric was naked, and getting dressed. I kept staring until a red faced Capsicle glared at me and I snapped my gaze away just as Lyric turned around and walked back towards us. I took a good look at her as she sat down, loving how adorably messy she looked, with her braids and straw in her hair, and WHY did she have straw in her hair? And how is she a werewolf!!!?? I had all these questions running rampant through my mind, but before I could say anything, Fury tossed some bloodied cards on the table and started talking to Cap. As soon as I saw the cards my mind went back to the senseless death that had occurred and I didn't hear much else that he said. When he started talking about how Coulson died believing in heroes I stormed away, I couldn't listen to him talk anymore.

When Steve came and found me, talking about Coulson, I was mad but shifted my attention to Loki and quickly figured out where he would be, but then Cap dropped the bomb on me: "Lyric says that Loki is under mind control himself, but she can break the spell that he's under if she can get close enough."

"What?" was all I could say.

*****  
_**Lyric's POV**_

Agent Hill showed me to a small room with a cot and a attached bathroom that I could clean up in. I found some towels and took a quick sponge bath, cleaning off the dirt and dried blood from my face and torso, there was no time for a shower when we were getting ready for battle. I took my hair out of my braids, brushed it as good as I could with my fingers and then swept it up into a ponytail with a hair tie that I always kept around my wrist. I stripped out of my dirty shirt and jeans, and rummaged around in my bag for something that would be appropriate to wear while saving the world, if there even is such a thing. Not that I had brought a lot of options with me.

I finally dug out a black racerback tank top, dark grey skinny jeans and decided my black work boots. I got dressed and looked in the mirror, with my hair back my face scars were in full view, as were the ones on my right shoulder, which angled over my collarbone and ended at the top of my breast. I lightly ran my fingers over the scars, feeling the slight bumps while I considered my reflection in the mirror, they made me look badass, like someone worthy of saving the world. I ran my fingers through my hair one last time, praying that I got all of the damn straw out. I had just finished lacing up my boots when someone knocked on the door. Steve, or should I say Captain America was there, in full uniform, minus his face mask. I ran my eyes over his broad shoulders and firm chest, _"I really like in this world"_ I thought smiling at him.

"You ready?" he asked me.

"Yup" I nodded.

"Good" He smiled at me "Let's go stop Loki."

He started walking down the hallway, his long strides eating the ground as I scurried to keep up. "You ready for this?" he asked me, slowing down slightly once he noticed that I couldn't keep pace with his long strides.

"I sure am" I said with a smirk "I have been training to fight in a war my whole life, just not this one."

Steve gave me a crooked smile "Well I am glad that you can help us fight this war" he replied with a little blush.

I just winked at him hoping to make him blush more, and it worked.

Before we could say anything else we met up with Agents Romanoff and Barton. They both looked at me, "Who is that?" Agent Barton asked with a dismissive look, while Romanoff pinned Steve with a level stare 'What is she doing here?" she hissed.

Steve held up a hand as I looked at the two agents warily. "Agent Barton, this is Lyric Le Rouge and she is a powerful werewolf hybrid that is going to help us win this fight" He stated firmly and with no room for arguments.

Romanoff just gave us both a look and turned away as Hawkeye sputtered out "She's a WHAT?!" he gave Steve a look and sneered "There is no such thing as werewolves! You are going to get this little girl killed" he growled out before turning away.

I looked at Steve and shook my head when he went to say something "You didn't believe me at first either" I pointed out "I just have to prove myself to them, same as I did with you".

Steve looked like he wanted to say more but then thought better of it and lead us towards a jet.

As we took off, Barton looked back at me from the cockpit, "So Lyric, can you even fight or are you just going to stand around and sing while the city falls?"

_"Wow, that's the first singing joke that I have heard all day, I usually hear way more jokes or remarks than that from new people"_ I thought to myself before responding, waving a hand at Steve to be quiet.

"Actually my singing could be considered a weapon, or a form of cruel and unusual punishment" I smirked "I may be named Lyric, but that DOES not mean that I can sing".

Steve let out a quiet chuckle at that and even Barton cracked a smile before looking away and scowling again.

"That doesn't answer my question though" Barton went on.

Wow, tough crowd. I rolled my eyes "I know, and yes I can fight." I ground out. "I took Krav Maga all through high school. Plus I am trained in firearms and capoeira"

Steve looked at me in awe and even Barton looked impressed. Romanoff looked back at me "Why all the specialized training?" she inquired.

"Well a couple reasons, one being that I am supposed to fight in a war in my own world, so I needed to be ready for that, plus I was planning to be a Game Warden and I needed specialized training for that. Mainly firearm safety and defensive tactics. But when my adoptive parents died I dropped out to run the ranch, which I ended up selling in the end, but I stayed on as a ranch hand because it was my home and I wasn't ready to leave it." I explained quietly.

Barton was starting to look puzzled "Your own world? Game Warden? Ranch hand?" looking more confused with each word.

"I am a witch/werewolf hybrid from an alternate dimension" I began, rubbing my temples in frustration "I was hidden in a different dimension until the time came for me to go home, but I had to do something while stuck in that world so I decided on being a Game Warden, but the last few years I have been working on a ranch." I was so done explaining this story to people today.

"O..kay..." Hawkeye breathed out "So you have powers? That's why you're coming with us? To help fight?"

"Yes" I acknowledged

"This will be a lot harder than blowing up a water bottle by accident" Romanoff warned

"I know that, but I am still going to go out there and fight with you" I returned icily.

"All right then, well I still don't really believe the werewolf part, but I guess seeing is believing" Barton said with a shrug.

He was quiet for a minute and then looked back at me again "Ranch hand..... well I guess that explains why you have straw in your hair" he noted and turned back around. I could see Steve biting his lip to keep from laughing at me.

Fucking straw.

A few minutes later Steve placed his hand on my shoulder, gently rubbing my scarred skin. "I'm sorry about your adoptive parents, it must have been hard losing them so suddenly"

I looked into his blue eyes and smiled softly, "Thanks Steve, it was hard losing them like that. They were good people and I miss them a lot. I was so angry at them at first, for dying and leaving me all alone in the world" I looked away, feeling guilty about being mad at them for something that wasn't their fault.

"I hate being so alone all the time, I had no friends back in Plain Earth because people didn't like my 'freaky' eyes or 'grotesque' scars; their words, not mine" I mumbled bitterly.

"Lyric" Steve said firmly "You are not alone anymore, you have me, Tony; and soon the rest of the team, once they get to know you." He grabbed my hand, squeezing it "And I don't think that you are freaky or grotesque. I think you are beautiful" he added while blushing adorably.

I smiled and went to answer him just as Romanoff announced our arrival to Tony. I silently took in our surroundings as we flew the jet towards the Stark Tower, shooting down Chitauri on the way. Soon they were shooting back at us and Barton struggled to keep us in the air, We had a shot at Loki but he managed to shoot us down with his sceptre, before anyone could even fire, causing us to crash. Steve grabbed a hold of me as we went down, bracing for impact. As soon as the jet stopped skidding along the ground we scrambled out of our seats. Romanoff tossed me a couple of guns and throwing knives; I looked at her questioningly, "Those are just in case the only thing you can blow up is a pop can" she told me shortly "We can't have you going out there completely unarmed". I nodded silently, securing the guns and knives onto my body; while fervently praying that my powers wouldn't fail me, because those two guns were not much fire power in a fight like this, and I wasn't a trained super assassin. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and followed the others out of the jet. This was it, there's no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve seems to like our girl! but there is no set relationship at this point, right now Lyric is trying to find her place and maybe make some real friends for once. There might be romance in later chapters after she has settled in a bit.
> 
> The battle is up next, can Lyric control her powers or is she going to cause more trouble? Can she save Loki? and what will the rest of the Avengers think of the plan?
> 
> Lyric only thinks of everyone by their official title or last name, until they warm up to each other, that way she can't let anyone get too close yet. Not that you blame her after the life she has had!.


	6. Proving my Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric nervously starts to fight with the Avengers, trying to prove that she belongs. Will she get to Loki in time, and can she even save him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble with this chapter and I hope it all makes sense. I may go through and change a few things later, if I come up with better phrasing.
> 
> Character thoughts are in italics.

_**Lyrics POV** _

At first all we could do was stop and stare, The Chitauri kept pouring through the massive portal in the sky. I started to get really worried, My powers were almost nonexistent, the only real weapon I have is my wolf side, but I doubt that Zara will be able to hold up against aliens! _"What am I going to do? What am I doing here? I am CRAZY for coming here, Steve and Fury are crazy to think that I can even last 5 minutes here. And Romanoff is right, my powers are no good here, I could end up accidentally blowing up a building full of innocent people, or burst a few bottles in a aliens face.... I am useless here!"_ my thoughts were off running rampant. I was absolutely freaking out.

I could hear Steve talking to Tony via headset and felt even more out of place as everyone else seemed to be able to hear Tony. I kept second guessing myself silently in the background, trying not to turn and run like the scared pathetic little girl everyone thought that I was. I followed everyone quietly as they crouched down behind some abandoned cars and listened as they made some battle plans. Steve was going to run and help some trapped civilians, while Romanoff and Barton held back the advancing Chitauri. I wasn't included in the plans until Steve motioned for me to follow him. As I was getting up, Romanoff quickly pressed something into my hand, looking down I saw that it was an earpiece, so now I could at least hear what was going on. Great, I would be able to hear them talking about how pathetic I was. Or how I was going to get someone killed because they had to protect me. I put the earpiece in anyways, I am a sucker for punishment.

I tried to keep up with Steve but quickly lost him, turning around I saw a group of people trapped against a car and Chitauri closing in on them. I raised my hands and tried to blow them up, toss them away, throw something at them, I didn't care as long as it worked. And it more or less did, I was able to hit one with a garbage can and the other I managed to blow up his gun. I didn't kill them, but I sure pissed them off as they rounded on me and came at me, giving the civilians a chance to run to some relative safety. _"I wish they would have taken me with them."_ I thought grimly as I pulled out one of the guns and shot both Chitauri before they got too close, silently thanking Natasha for the guns. _"When did I start thinking of her as Natasha"_ I wondered as I looked around to see who else needed my help.

I looked back to see how Clint and Natasha were doing, only to see a Chitauri craft bearing down on them from behind. They didn't see it. I reacted without even thinking. I just raised my hands and blew the bastards out of the sky. It worked! Holy shit! It worked!!! I actually did it. Maybe that is the trick, I am over thinking something that used to come so naturally to me. I remember being able to blow things up so easily when I was a child, pureed green beans? Broccoli? If I didn't like it, I clearly remember raising my grubby little paws and blowing up whatever food was currently offending me, without a second thought. Much to my mother's chagrin, and my father's absolute delight. Many a food ended up on the roof and all over my mom. I didn't even realize that as I went through all these thoughts and memories that I was blowing up Chitauri left and right, I was on an absolute roll, I was unstoppable. Zara was howling in delight, so proud that I got over my own insecurities and was able to fully embrace myself again. I joined back up with everyone just as Thor arrived, looking slightly unsteady as he landed.

As Thor and Clint rambled on about their unfinished business with Loki, Cap told them to shut it, that we had more important things to worry about than settling a grudge, like stopping the aliens first. I blew up an approaching vessel as Cap talked about working as a team, causing everyone to look at me.

"What?" I asked dryly, raising an eyebrow.

"It looks like you got a handle on things now" Steve replied with a smile before turning his attention back to what Tony was saying.

I noticed Thor, Clint and Natasha looking at me, Thor with a grin and the other two with some slight approval. Man those two are going to be hard to win over.

I nodded at them as my attention shifted to the arrival of Dr. Banner. Banner looked surprised to see me after he finished apologizing to Natasha, I gave him a slight smile in welcome, I could see that he wasn't too sure of me yet.

Stark came in hot just then, a I-don't-even-know-what-you-call-it creature on his tail, Cap started yelling that Banner should get mad now, and all he said was "that's my secret, I'm always mad" and then The Hulk proceeded to tear the creature apart. Iron Man came to help, severing the tail as it fell, causing everyone to run for cover, but me because I was too distracted by Zara's begging me to let her _'play with the green thing later'_ , apparently she likes The Hulk. As the tail came crashing down I could hear someone screaming my name, I jumped out of the way, or so I thought, but I was apparently not far enough away and I knew that I was going to be crushed, I braced myself and... nothing... it had crashed right through me? no... I was under it....No, I was under the street. I could see dirt, pipes and a layer of asphalt above me _"I am under the street!!!??? How? Am I dead? AM I reliving my last moments? Is this the last thing that I will see?"_ I was freaking out but then I felt myself rising up, and I looked for a bright light at the end of a tunnel.... all I saw was the shocked and relieved faces of the Avengers. Even The Hulk looked relieved.

_"What the actual fuck?"_ I thought as Steve rushed over to me, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" he bellowed.

"Yeessss" I said slowly, as far as I knew I was. 'What happened?" I looked at him bewildered.

"You were crushed under the tail!" Tony gasped out. "I am so sorry Lyric!!! It was an accident!" I could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"It's all right Tony, I'm fine" I said reassuringly

"Yes, but how are you fine?" demanded Natasha.

"I don't know?" I said as a question.

Steve looked at me "You just kind of floated up from under the street like it was nothing" he stated seriously. "You went through the asphalt and debris like it wasn't even there, like you weren't corporeal!" he finished off.

"I what?" I gasped with wide eyes "Am I dead?" I breathed. NO! Wait! my brain supplied, pulling forth an old memory, of my aunt who had the power of Intangibility, The ability to pass through solid matter, like walls, concrete, humans, anything. I must have inherited it from her.

"Oh my god!!" I exclaimed out loud

"What?" Steve asked, looking even more concerned as he tried to keep an eye on the battle.

"It's a new power!" I said relieved

"Regeneration?" Clint questioned as he shot a few Chitauri, and I realized that all this time, they have been fighting off pissed off aliens and trying to make sure that I was all right. Wow.

"No, intangibility, meaning that I can walk through walls or whatever I want. If it's solid, I can pass through it, apparently even unconsciously" I explained with a shrug, noticing how relieved everyone looked.

Even though less than 5 minutes had passed, we just lost precious time during battle, "I'm sorry!" I rushed out, "we should be making a plan here, instead of talking to me!"

"We needed to make sure you were alright Tiny Lady" Thor replied

"Yes" Steve agreed. "Now let's make a plan" and he began calling out orders.

_"Damn that's hot"_ I thought to myself. _"Agreed"_ sighed Zara.

"Alright, listen up." Steve started "Until we can close that portal, our priority's containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it too ash." The boys nodded in agreement before taking off, Tony holding onto a tense looking Clint.

"Thor" Steve continued "You gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down, you got the lightning, light the bastards up."

"Natasha and I will stay on the ground and keep fighting," he went on "And Hulk.....Smash"

Hulk grinned and bounded away.

Steve turned to me "Ebony, you know what your orders are. Help out where needed until you find him".

"Yes sir" I said, slightly worried as to how I would pull it off.

"What are your orders" Natasha demanded, exchanging a look with Thor before they both looked at me, then Steve.

"I am supposed to stop Loki" I said. "Loki is my responsibility."

I jumped as I heard Clint yelling 'WHAT' through my earpiece and Natasha and Thor gaping at me before Thor grabbed my arm roughly "NO!!!" He thundered "My brother is too dangerous for the Tiny Lady to handle by herself".

I yanked my arm out of his grasp, while growling loudly at him, Zara fighting to get out. I instead took my anger out on a unsuspecting car some yards away, blowing it up into the path of several Chitauri before turning venomous eyes at Thor.

"First off" I hissed "I have already fought your brother and survived"

"Secondly, he is NOT your brother and he hasn't been for some time" I informed Thor coldly.

Thor just looked at me, shocked at my anger and from what I had said. 

"Remember when he killed Coulson? and I shifted? Did you see that?" I asked Thor

"No, I fell right after Coulson died" Thor said resignedly, his face full of guilt.

_"I don't remember that even seeing him fall"_ I thought confusedly.

"Thor, It wasn't your fault that Coulson died, and it isn't really Loki's either." I sighed, absentmindedly blowing up a passing Chitauri.

"I was able to enter his mind while holding him down in my wolf form" I explained. "And I found the real Loki, bound in chains and gagged, locked away in the darkest recess of his own mind. Trapped by some evil entity that has taken over his entire being. He has been accessing all of Loki's memories to pull this off for so long."

"Thor.... I have no idea how long he's been like this" I looked down "I was able to break the chains that bound him, but I wasn't able to break the spell in time, the entity attacked me and threw me out of Loki's mind. And I am afraid that Loki is too weak to fight back on his own".

Thor looked crestfallen. "But" I continued, placing my hand on Thor's arm. "I can break the spell and bring your brother back. Your real brother".

Thor met my eyes "You can?" he whispered

"Yes, I just need him incapacitated , or even knocked out" I finished off.

"You hear that everyone?" Steve asked

"Yes sir" Clint acknowledged "As soon as I have eyes on Loki, I will direct Lyric to him."

"Ebony" Steve said suddenly

"Huh" Clint said as I looked at Steve

"Lyric, whenever we are in the field your code name is Ebony or Dark Wolf" He commanded.

"Yes sir" we all called out at once.

"I think Little Wolf would be better" Tony interjected, always needing the last word.

I just laughed and continued blowing up aliens. _"My life has changed so much in the last few hours"_ I thought ruefully.

*****

_**Lyric's POV** _

I was blowing up any Chitauri that moved, and discovered that I could remain in my intangible state and still use my other powers, which made life easier knowing that The Chitauri couldn't cut me down easily. Also found out that I could throw some things, like small cars and then explode them, taking out multiple aliens at once. I felt REALLY bad about how the owners would explain HOW their cars got blown up to their insurance companies though.

I was trying to stick close to Stark Tower, since I knew that was where Loki would be, but still be available should anyone need my help. Thor was all over the place, helping out as needed, Tony kept zooming by picking off strays. Nat flew by on a Chitauri vessel, that actually looked kind of fun....I could hear Steve and Clint calling out orders and directing where help was needed most. It was chaos but we all had our jobs to do. I heard Clint say that he had sights on Loki, he was in pursuit of Natasha. Then Clint said Loki was on top of Stark Tower, but I knew that, the only problem was how the Hell I was going to get up there in time, I had a small window of opportunity and I needed every minute of it.

"Tony" I said into my comm.

"What's up Wolfie? Tony asked.

I smiled at the nickname shaking my head while responding back to him "I need a lift up to the top of your tower, can you help a girl out?" I finished in a shriek when he picked me up on the flyby.

"A little warning next time would be nice!" I yelled as we rapidly ascended up the side of the building before he dropped me off on the balcony, whirling around to shoot a vessel that was too close for comfort.

"Sorry darling!" he said as he tore off "I thought you heard me coming!"

I laughed while blowing up the three Chitauri that were on his tail before heading inside, towards a rather broken looking Loki, Hulk had already been here.

I stood looking over him for a moment, Loki looked like he could barely blink, let alone move. "Remind me to never get on the Hulks bad side" I said out loud with a shake of my head. Loki didn't even register my presence. Perfect.

I straddled his waist, leaning forward to put my fingers on his temples and blushing at my position, wishing that the intimate position was for a different reason entirely.

As soon as I made contact with his skin, marvelling at how cool he felt, I closed my eyes and started the telepathic link again. It was even worse than before. I could barely sense Loki anymore. The one good thing was that the entity was too shook up from the Hulks assault to even attempt to attack me. I prepared myself to go deeper into his mind, this was my one shot, it was now or never.

I was in the same stone room as before except now it was empty, and a there was a single door set in the wall, I opened it and stepped through... into a form of Hell itself. It was dark, blacker than the blackest of black. There were echoes of loneliness, like voices in the dark, that made an almost wind like sound. This was the loneliness of an always empty bed, a refused hug from a parent, a lover's rejection, friendless, loveless. Every kind of loneliness that could possibly be was locked up in here. There was sorrow as he had to watch what the entity did while inside his body. The heartbreak he suffered when it tried to kill his brother, and Thor not knowing the truth. There was pain, Pain from loneliness. Pain from torture. Pain from a cruel parent. Again it was every type of pain, as well as every type of fear, the strongest being the Fear that it would never end. Fear that this was the afterlife. Fear that he died trapped in his own mind. And every single one of them had a voice that mixed in with the others, and blew through darkness like a ghost, haunting every corner of his mind, never ceasing with the eerie whispers. If there are nine circles of hell, then this was the 10th, a special one all on its own. It was a soulless, condemned place that no one should ever have to suffer through.

I followed twisting dark maze like hallways, searching for where Loki was chained up, and where root of the evil resided. When I managed to find Loki, he was wrapped up in binding chains again, no wonder he was too weak to fight, these were stronger than the last ones. I knelt down and looked into his crazed eyes, brushing his dark hair back gently, my eyes tearing up as he flinched away. I kept eye contact as I raised my hands, using my telekinesis to rip the chains from the wall, which were bound to his nervous system, that's where the physical pain came from, every time he fought against the chains, it must have felt like he was getting ripped apart. I could hear his scream in my mind and I could dimly hear it echo through the tower as I tore the chains down and then blew them all apart. His body writhed in pain in front of me and in the real world, I could feel his back arching underneath me, hands scrambling for purchase against the pain.

And in the dark, I could feel the entity stir, like a demon creeping out of the night, hunting for food, and I was now on the menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the part about entering Loki's mind and how he was bound to his nervous system made some sense, I wanted to find the best way to show how he couldn't free himself.. and I hope the "Hell" part works, I may have to add to that bit.
> 
> i envision Lyric's powers are a lot like Pipers was in Charmed, and using the same motions that she did to blow things up, but Lyric can control what she wants done, from breaking a glass to blowing up a car, and more. And her powers will continue to grow, now that she can use them whenever she wants.


	7. Freeing Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric fights to free Loki's mind from the evil entity residing in it, will she succeed? And at what cost?

_**Steve's POV** _

Natasha had managed to close the portal, and Stark had gotten rid of the Nuke as it was closing, but he had a haunted look in his eyes from what he had gone through. Stark was just babbling some nonsense about going to get Shawarma, when the screams started. Deep inhuman screams that ripped through the comms loud enough to make the ears ring. I pressed my hand to my ear and called for Natasha.

"Nat, is that you?" I demanded

"No Cap" She said with fear evident in her voice "It's coming from within the tower, I am going to check it out right now".

"We are on our way right now" I informed her, then Stark said something that made my blood run cold.

"Our little wolf is in the tower with Loki" he said as horror filled his eyes. "I shouldn't have let her go in there" he whispered as he staggered up and rushed towards the tower, the rest of us behind him.

"Ebony?!" I yelled, praying she could answer me. "LYRIC!!!!!!"

There was no answer, only more screams, and then Natasha's trembling voice came through: "Get up here now".

When we burst into the room, none of us could even imagine what we would see, what horrors awaited us. Thor looked ready to tear Loki limb from limb for hurting Lyric.

I ran up beside a silent Natasha and just stared, as the rest of the avengers crowded around and looked at the scene before us, a scene none of us had been expecting to see.

Loki was lying bruised and slightly bloodied in a Loki shaped crater in the middle of the floor; a funny image to think about later, and Lyric was straddling his waist, the sight of her doing that made me feel slightly jealous but I couldn't dwell on that now.

Lyric was leaning forward over Loki with her fingers pressed against his temples and her eyes closed, calm and focused. It was Loki was writhing in pain beneath her, screaming blood curdling cries out to the heavens. His hands clenched into fists at his side so hard that blood was pouring out. Thor moved to stop her, when a growl hissed throughout the room.

"Don't" said the most feral sounding voice I ever heard. My head snapped up looking for the source, as did everyone else's.

"Who are you" I demanded "Where are you? Show yourself!"

"I am Zara" came that unnerving voice again, that rumbled with a growl "I am Lyrics wolf" the voiced stated simply.

"What?!" Clint said, looking rather scared.

"I am Zara. Lyrics wolf" the voice said again. "Lyric busy. I talk for her"

"What is she busy doing?" I asked Zara, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I was talking to a WOLF that I couldn't even see.

"Breaking spell" Zara said. "Powerful. Dangerous" a worried whine had crept into her voice.

"All to save handsome man" Zara continued

"Loki?" I asked

"Yesss" came the reply "Lyric like"

I felt a sudden pain of hurt at that sentence.

"If you are her wolf" Natasha questioned,  "How are we even talking to you?"

"Lyric reached new level of power. I use to talk to you." Zara explained.

We all just looked at each other in silent amazement.

 Loki's screams had stopped, but his body still twitched as if in pain.

Then the very air seemed to crackle. Lyrics pale skin glowed brighter and her hair; free from the ponytail, floated on its own around her head, waving softly like it had a mind of its own. She looked breathtaking.

"I worried" Zara stated

"Why" I asked

"The bad man coming" Zara explained "He want Lyrics power, and like he has Handsome man's power."  

"He is strong" Zara was quieter now "He is coming. He is here".

I was getting more worried by the second.

"Scared" Zara whined then was quiet.

Hairline cracks suddenly appeared on the walls, dust raining down from them. Cabinet doors open and closed on their own, pictures rattled against the wall and glasses started to float in the air, only to suddenly come crashing down as the windows exploded.

I ducked behind my shield, trying to block Natasha as everyone else raised their arms to avoid any debris. An eerie silence settled over the room.  

Lyric frowned in concentration and then finally spoke out loud: "Oh so you want to play rough do you?"

I was really worried now but I couldn't look away, nor could anyone else.

Lyrics body contorted, her back arching, but she never broke contact with Loki. She cried out in pain as three long, deep scratches appeared on her back, down one arm, across her stomach and then across her face. She growled deep in her throat and her eyes snapped open, and she hunched over as her body started to change. I could see black fur sprouting all over her and hear her bones break as she grew bigger. Her head was ducked down but when she raised it, she was full wolf. A **VERY** mad wolf. This was Zara, in all her glory. Loki was still pinned underneath Lyric/Zara, but his twitching had stopped. Zara growled deep in her throat and the sound shook the walls. Zara let loose a wild snarl and shifted back into a naked Lyric. Who possibly looked madder than Zara had.

"NO ONE FORCES A SHIFT ON ME. EVER" Lyric said with dead calmness, not to us, not to Loki but to something else. She then grabbed Loki's head again and closed her eyes and the very air seemed to pulse with power. Suddenly Loki's eyes flew open and he looked wildly around, terror and confusion evident on his face. Then he seemed to still as if listening to someone. He looked up at Lyric doubtfully, then pushed her hair away from her face, laying his long fingers on her temples, his eyes closing in concentration.

We all just stood and watched in amazement at what was happening. I could almost see lines of power shimmering in the air between Loki and Lyric. Whatever was happening; it was powerful. I felt so helpless watching this inner battle, knowing that it was one that I could never help fight in, one that I couldn't save her from. I like Lyric, she was something special, and I wanted to get to know her more but most importantly I wanted her safe. 

A collective gasp tore me from my musing and I focused on the pair in front of me again. The pair had their eyes open and were looking at each other now. Loki's nose was bleeding, and I think Lyrics was too, it was hard to tell through all the blood from the scratches she received. Lyric seemed to ask a silent question, because Loki slowly nodded his head and closed his eyes, his hands moving up to grip her hips, as if bracing himself against something. Lyric smiled sadly, pressed her fingertips against his temples, and closed her eyes in concentration. Suddenly Loki screamed and jerked wildly, digging his fingers into her hips hard enough to leave instant bruises. Lyric remained in that position for several minutes, then she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Loki's forehead and softly whispered "Sleep". Calmness stole over Loki's features and his breathing relaxed. Lyric then frowned slightly as if confused by something. Her eyes snapped open in shock followed by understanding.

Lyric went to slowly get up, then glanced down and blushed profusely. She shifted quickly, and slowly walked over to Thor with pained looking steps, and gripped his cloak, tugging on it  until he released it and it fell over her head. There was some slight movement from underneath the cloak and  then Lyric was standing before us, wrapping the cloth around her, grimacing as the fabric rubbed against the slowly healing cuts.

"Hi" she said, clearly pained and exhausted as we took in her bleeding torn flesh. 

I didn't know what to say or where to start aside from getting her to a hospital or something. I stepped forward to help tend to her wounds, then I realized the gashes were going away, glowing softly with a green mist before disappearing completely, with no scars left behind, aside from the ones she already had.

Lyric glanced down to see what we were all gaping at now, then she smiled at a sleeping Loki, whispering "Thank you" softly.

She glanced back at us, "Ok so where do I start?" she said.

"Werewolf" was the only answer, this coming from a overwhelmed Clint.

*****

_**Steve's POV** _

We were all sitting in what was left of Tony's living room or whatever you call it. Loki was still sleeping and Lyric said to leave him. Stark had managed to scrounge up a T shirt and sweats for Lyric, but she only took the T shirt, letting Bruce have the sweats when the Other Guy left. I could see a horrific looking bite scar on her lower leg and I remembered what she said about the werewolf attack. She really had suffered that day, if the deep gouges I had glimpsed on her ribs earlier were any indication.

"Ok" Lyric began "I will start at the beginning. Back on the Helicarrier, I could sense that Loki was not himself, that he was under some sort of mind control. I tried breaking the spell then, but  he was too strong for me. I needed to enter Loki's mind when he was the least bit aware of me, so after that brutal Hulk smashing he received, I jumped at the chance to free him. So thanks for that Bruce" she said smiling at him, causing him to blush. "Just remind me to never piss you off though" she said with a light chuckle, making Bruce blush more.

"Once I entered his mind, I had to find out where the real Loki was trapped." She continued grimacing at the memory. "It was like his own private version of Hell and no way to escape from it. I had to take so really drastic measures to free him this time." Lyric looked down before meeting Thor's eyes.

"The powerful binding spell that Loki was wrapped up in was connected to his nervous system, so every time he tried to break free, he would be in excruciating pain, and he would be rendered useless, unable to escape his restraints." Lyric quietly explained, Thor was starting to look sick at hearing this.

"I had to completely obliterate the binding spell in order to free Loki, which meant forcefully tearing the bindings from the nervous system, and blowing them up. The pain he felt during that would have been beyond reason. I felt horrible when the screaming started, but I couldn't stop." Lyric had tears in her eyes at this point.

"The entity, which had been almost knocked out after the Hulks beating, woke up after that" Lyric closed her eyes "And it started to hunt me, it viewed me as a game, a toy to be played with."

Her eyes opened and her voice hardened "But I wasn't up for playing his games."

"As he hunted me, I hunted him, looking for the source of the spell that bound him to Loki's mind." Lyric continued "Loki's mind was portrayed as a large dark, dank, cold stone maze, with no light anywhere, And pain, sorrow, loneliness and fear whispered everywhere, constantly reminding Loki of where he was."

"Imagine every type of pain, fear, sorrow and loneliness that you can" she offered up as an explanation, taking in our confused looks "Every single one of them had a voice and was unleashed into the dark prison with Loki."

"They damn near drove him insane. He was at his breaking point when I freed him, how he held on this long, I will never know" Lyric said quietly.

"My brother is very smart, stubborn, strong and cunning" Thor offered up "Maybe that's what helped save him?"

"Maybe" Lyric absently responded, watching Loki "We may never know"

"Anyways" she continued tearing her gaze away from Loki "I took what was left of Loki with me, as I wandered through the dark, I could feel a darker energy all around me, and I realized that the walls of the maze WAS what bound him to Loki."

"So I tore down the walls. I started with my fists and then added my powers as well" Lyric glanced down and I realized that while her other wounds had healed, her knuckles were a cracked, bloody, bruised mess.

Upon seeing her hands, Natasha gasped, and Tony directed her where she could get some first aid supplies and bandages.

Lyric didn't even flinch as I picked up one of her hands to inspect the damage. Her knuckles were bleeding, some cracked to the bone, the bruises ranging  in a multitude of colors, but they had already started healing. I took a cloth from Natasha and started wiping the blood off of one hand, while she started on the other.

"As I tore down the walls, I could feel Loki screaming in pain behind me, and I could sense him screaming out here, in the real world. I could hear the entity howling in pain and rage as it hunted me down" Lyric was cringing at the memory. "I didn't stop though. Every beat of my fist sent an explosion through the wall, crumbling it, cracks extending in both directions, spreading further with every hit, walls collapsing all around me."

Natasha and I finished bandaging up Lyrics hands, and then sat back with the others, silently waiting for her to continue.

"As the walls started falling, I could see glimpses of Loki's life, his memories, wishes, regrets, I could see it all" Lyric whispered. "I blindly reached out and pulled one forward, a memory of Loki's mom teaching him magic, smiling at him lovingly the entire time; and I THREW it at Loki. I as soon as the memory hit, Loki stopped screaming, and I could feel him get stronger."

"At that point I tossed as many memories as I could at him, gathered up all my power and threw it at the remaining walls destroying them all once and for all. It was then when the entity found me". She finished.

"It was a disfigured black shadow, just the presence of something else, something far away, across the galaxies." She looked worried as she said that, as did the rest of the team. "But it oozed malice, pure evil. It attacked me, throwing power at me, but I had weakened it too much and I barely felt the hits" 

"Then it changed, it started to take on a different form, something to scare and intimidate me." she said softly, a faraway look in her eyes.  "It was the stuff of nightmares. A gross, misshapen vile thing with a skeletal like body, and slimy black skin that pulled tightly across it's grotesque frame. Glowing red slashes for eyes, crudely cut into the skin as if done by hand. No sign of a nose. A mouth full of long, pointed, razor sharp teeth. So long that it was impossible for it to close its mouth without the teeth piercing through its lips. Long arms that dragged on the ground, ending in bony hands, each with three long fingers, and razor sharp claws that scraped along the ground like a whisper of death.  It's legs were uneven, causing it to lurch forward creepily with every step, like a broken marionette. And its voice was a dry hiss from the depths of hell, garbled almost inaudibly because of the teeth. and it only said one word: 'Lyric'. It knew my name".

Lyric was visibly shaking at this point and I reached forward to grab her arms as Thor wrapped his cloak around her again. I squeezed her gently and she looked into my eyes. "It **KNEW** me. It knew what could scare and weaken me enough to drop my defenses. It knew because it pulled forth a childhood terror that used to wake me up screaming at night, a terror that now stood before me."

Lyric looked terrified, then her head tilted, as if listening to someone talk to her and the tension flowed from her body.

She brought her focus back to us and continued on with her story. "I was terrified and briefly lost control, then I felt Zara beside me, ready to fight along with me, we will always go down together" she smiled tightly before continuing on. "Zara's presence helped me control my powers, and I looked into those soulless red eyes, ready for whatever he had. The first hit of power knocked me back, into a cool touch, and I realized that it was Loki, pushing what power he could into the fight, through me. The creature gave an enraged yell and lurched towards me, narrowly missing me. I knew that he wanted to play rough at the point, and threw as much power at him as I could, trying to blow him up, but I still had lingering fear that kept the blows from being fatal, and whenever I hit him, he would reform himself, like the pain didn't affect him. He kept coming, slicing at my face and body, the cuts burned like no other." She grimaced, clearing remembering the pain.

"I wouldn't stop throwing any power that I could at him. Then he grabbed Zara and threw her into me, somehow forcing a change, knowing that it would temporarily break telepathic link I was using." she growled out, still clearly pissed off about it. "No one forces me to shift when I don't want too"

"I fought for control, because Zara was just as mad as I was, and shifted back" She began "And then I was done his game. So done. I made the connection again, found Loki immediately and threw him to the surface of his consciousness, it was about damn time he woke up anyways. I needed him awake and able for what I had planned. As soon as I felt Loki come too, I demanded that he enter my mind"

"Once the connection was made, Loki could tap into all my powers, and I could access all of his." Lyric stated quietly. "The creature was not expecting that" she smirked.

"Zara had hunted down the creature and was waiting to pounce. As soon as she saw me, she ripped into him, pinning him down as twin bolts of ice flew his way, she jumped back just before they hit. The creature was frozen to the spot, enabling us to blow him up and out of Loki's mind. I don't know if we killed whoever...whatever the entity was, but we seriously wounded it." Lyric finished.

"Thor" Lyric added "Loki has been possessed since just after your banishment. The last thing he clearly remembers is Odin sending you to earth as a mortal".

Thor looked devastated "How did I not realize that my own brother was not my own brother?" He whispered.

"Because it was a game to that asshole" Lyric said firmly. "He enjoyed playing the angry vengeful son of Odin, until he got bored and wanted more power. He didn't just want Earth, he wants to rule over **EVERYTHING** , everywhere. The power thirst is driving him mad. I can only pray that we were able to kill him"

Lyric looked back over at Loki, and gave a sad smile. "Loki begged me to remove the memories of what he has suffered through and  what he had to watch being done by _'Him'_. He said that he will accept whatever punishment he gets, but he didn't want to ever close his eyes and be back in that dark place again. The thought terrifies him".

"So I did..... but there was a side effect, from all of this" Lyric trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"What was the side effect?" Banner asked, looking concerned.

"Loki and I are permanently linked." Lyric disclosed "Our minds our now one".

"WHAT?!!!??" I bellowed as the rest of the group gaped at her, doing their best fish impressions.

Lyric turned those beautiful purple eyes on me as a deep growl escaped from her throat and her fists clenched as the broken glass rose off the floor.

I gulped taking a step back and raising my arms in a calming gesture. "It's all right Ebony, calm down" I soothed.

Ebony.... and in this state she was truly Ebony and not my sweet Lyric... closed her eyes with a growl and relaxed her fists, causing the glass to drop back down like tinkling rain.

"I did not create a permanent mind meld on purpose" she informed me icily "I tapped into such a high level of power that it was done without my even knowing it, until after I put Loki to sleep"

"So what does it mean?' Tony asked

"Well it means that if I think it, Loki can hear it, no matter where I am. Same goes for him, he thinks it, I can hear it." Lyric paused before continuing "Any emotion, pain, we experience, the other can feel it."

"And we can use each others powers now, if we want too,, but I don't know if he will be able to shift into a werewolf... that part is very confusing" Lyric frowned muttering to herself.

"Oh and as for uhh physical relations...like" Lyric paused before continuing "oh hell we are all adults here..... well I am on the fence about Tony" Lyric smirked at Tony's shocked expression, as the rest of us chuckled at him.

 "Anyway"  she continued "as for arousal and sex.... I have no idea how that is going to work, but I am assuming that if one experiences it.... the other feels it..." she trailed off looking rather embarrassed.

***CRICKETS***

"So" Tony began "Let's say I, or anyone of us guys, were to kiss you or something, then there is a chance that Loki might feel and enjoy it? Even though he's not the one being kissed.....?" he finished, shuddering.

"Pretty much" Lyric answered with a blush.

" _Well that brings a whole new set of problems for me_ " I thought to myself.

"I need a drink, this is too much to take in" Tony got up and headed to what was left of his bar as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"And then Shawarma" He added.

Lyric chuckled at that and then looked around at us."Any other questions at the moment, or was that enough for now?"

"Actually I have one, well a couple really" Banner spoke up

"Yes Bruce?" Lyric questioned

"How did you get the horrible gashes all over your body if you were fighting in Loki's mind? how are you healed from them? Why are your hands not healed?" Banner fired off the questions at her.

"Well, it's like the whole 'if you die in a dream, you die in real life' concept. Lyric explained  "He was trying to kill me, or nearly kill me, he wanted my power. I am healed because Loki thought about healing me, even while sleeping, plus my natural speed healing. But he didn't know how bad my hands were." She shrugged, then looked down suddenly as a green mist enveloped her hands. 

"He knows now" she stated simply with a rueful smile.

"I could have used his powers to heal myself, but I don't want to use them without his knowledge" she added, "That would be rude and disrespectful to a fellow sorcerer".

"One more question if you don't mind" Banner added.

"Sure" Lyric looked at him.

"Why do you have straw in your hair?" He asked, looking perplexed.

"I was wondering that too" Tony exclaimed from behind the bar.

Thor nodded in agreement, then looked on confusedly as Barton, Natasha and I broke out into amused laughter.

I looked at Lyric who had buried her face in her hands in either embarrassment or frustration. Probably both.

"Fucking Straw!!!" she groaned.

_"That is the only answer Bruce was going to get from her at this point"_ I thought with another chuckle.


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric struggles to deal with the aftermath of the battle and how to handle Loki.

_**Lyric's POV** _

After I had finished explaining how I freed Loki, Tony managed to dig up some more clothes for Bruce and I to wear, it's nice to know that I am not the only one who suffers through a major wardrobe malfunction after shifting, or whatever you call how he turns into The Hulk. Poor Bruce kept looking at me and shaking his head, his scientist mind trying to grasp all that I told him and process the fact that he saw me change into a wolf. I still am too, I mean the mind meld bit, that wasn't even something that I had ever even remotely considered happening, or that it could even happen. I had already broken the connection and was getting ready to see Loki off to a healing slumber, when I realized that I could still feel Loki in my mind, as he could feel me. I was confused at first but then it suddenly came to me, our minds are one, linked. Hopefully not forever but as it stands now... it seems that way. It's not a mate bond, I know that much....

 "Urghh!!! This is so confusing!!" I moaned out loud, while trying to make myself look as presentable as possible, which was hard considering that I was just in a major battle, with shooting and explosions all around me. I have dust and soot all over my face and arms, plus dried blood, not to mention my straw hair, which I hope never gets mentioned again.

"Seriously how did I get that much straw in my hair from one bale?" I muttered to myself. "Well straw and hay, not that these city boys even know the difference..." I laughed quietly, shaking my head. "Ahh yes, there was that issue while making the stalls up, one of the ranch hands pitched a pitchfork full of straw on me by accident... ok, that explains things!". Still, it was embarrassing to come out of an epic battle with straw and hay still stuck in my hair. And I never got to shower... _"what I would give for a shower right now!"_ I thought to myself as I pulled the brush Tony gave me through my hair. I threw my hair up in a messy bun, and fussed with the sweats again, trying to tighten them, they were way too big for me in the waist and a foot too long. At least Tony's band t-shirt that I was wearing was long enough to help hide the fact that my pants were almost falling off. "Good enough" I muttered just when someone started banging on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up Little Wolf!!" Tony called out "I'm starving!!"

I laughed and opened the door, not really caring what I looked like, it was just nice to be included and accepted for who I was. Scars, wolf, magic and all.

I followed Tony back out to the lounge and saw Steve holding onto my boots.

"These don't seem to be damaged, so at least you will have shoes" he said, showing me the boots.

"Thanks Steve!" I said with a grin, tugging them on, and trying to keep my balance while doing so. Steve reached out to steady me, blushing when I said thanks. He really is just too cute.

As we got ready to head out, Thor stopped us "What about Loki?" he said, looking worriedly at his little brother.

I looked at Loki, "I don't think he will wake up anytime soon, he's in a deep healing sleep and I will be able to tell when he wakes up, or starts to wake up" I explained tiredly, at this point I have been up and nonstop busy for over 24 hours, I had no real concept of time here; it was close to 9pm when I left Plain Earth, and well after midnight when I landed here. Hell, I don't even know what day it is, but I knew the what year it was, 2012, it felt really weird knowing that I had gone back in time three years, to an alternate dimension that was only supposed to exist in movies... _"Damn I am too tired to even comprehend this"_ I muttered quietly to myself. I really need to eat then sleep. No eat, shower, then sleep. Whichever comes first at this point, I just prayed that I could stay awake through the meal!

Thor still looked worried but agreed to go get some food, or Shawarma as Tony kept insisting on getting.

After we ate, we all dragged ourselves back to Stark Tower, ready to drop from exhaustion, until Fury said we needed to debrief. Terrific.

And he wanted Loki in custody until Thor took him back to Asgard. "Great, now how do I explain everything?" I thought tiredly, only perking up a bit when I realized that my clothes were still on the Helicarrier.

And hopefully a shower.

*****

_**Lyric's POV** _

Loki was still asleep, so how to get him back to the Helicarrier was an issue, until Fury relented and sent a Medical van. Thor and Natasha went with them to assure that there was no problems. The rest of us took Shield issued cars, I didn't even last 5 minutes before I was passed out, tucked in between Steve and Bruce. I didn't wake up until a few hours later, I think, when someone knocked on a door. I was completely confused as to where I was until I saw my bag and realized this was the room I was shown to earlier. I scrambled out of bed and opened the door to see Agent Hill.

"Miss Le Rouge" she greeted "Director Fury wants to debrief everyone soon, I thought you might want to get ready" she gestured at my too big sweats and messy hair.

"Ya, that might be a good idea" I muttered, still exhausted. "How long do I have?"

"Be on the Bridge in 30 minutes" she replied "Sorry for the short notice"

"It's all right" I gave her a tired smile as she nodded and left. I think she is starting to warm up to me too.

I grabbed my toiletry bag, and headed into the small but functional shower. At this point I would have bathed in a freezing mountain lake in the middle of tourist season, naked for all to see, if it meant that I could get clean. I sighed in absolute contentment as the hot water soothed my tired body, but I couldn't stay in here all day, as much as I would have liked too.  I groaned at the thought of having to get out of the shower as I grabbed my shampoo and proceeded to wash my hair three times to ensure that all the straw was gone. By the time I got out, 15 minutes had passed. I got out, dried off and wrapping my hair in a towel and headed into the sleeping area to see what I could find to wear in the meager amount of clothes that I brought. Digging around I found a worn to perfection pair of light wash jeans, my beloved black converse and my Avengers t-shirt? _"No"_ I laughed to myself, _"I don't think they are ready for that yet."_ I settled on my Guns N' Roses tank top instead, glad that I had grabbed at least some my favorite clothes, without even realizing it. Kind of materialistic of me I guess, but I was in a whole new world, I liked having stuff that was familiar to me. Comforting, especially since I didn't own any treasured knickknacks or keepsakes.

I quickly brushed my hair, with the brush I had swiped from Tony (It figures that I would pack a bag to go to a new world and forget to bring a hair brush) and put it into two French braids, brushed my teeth, put on some deodorant, slapped on some tinted moisturizer, mascara and lip balm and stumbled out the door, hopping on one foot while trying to get my chucks on, once again being thankful that I wasn't into wearing tons of makeup, preferring the natural look. It sure made getting ready on the run faster.

I bumped into Bruce along the way, who was looking slightly lost. "Let me guess, you took a wrong turn too?" I asked glancing around in frustration.

"Yeah, glad I am not the only one" he softly replied as we both headed in what we hoped was the right direction.

"Did you get enough sleep?" he wondered "You were right out of it, Tony helped get you out of the car, and ended up bumping your head on the doorframe, Steve nearly had a conniption fit".

"Ok that explains the lump on my head then" I laughed, while rubbing the slowly healing lump on my head that I had found while washing my hair. "And really? I can't picture Steve having a fit!"

"Ok, it was more of a very stern lecture" Bruce admitted, "I ended up leaving them arguing and carried you in myself."

"Awe thanks Brucie" I grinned, winking at him, hoping that he blushed as easily as Steve did.

Yup, he does.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked him "I know that it wasn't nearly long enough"

"Three hours” Bruce said while giving me an apologetic look "Fury wanted to wake you up right away but after you didn't even twitch when Tony bumped your head, he decided it best to at least give you a few hours of sleep."

"Wasn't that kind of him" I retorted drily, "I would have given him 12 hours of sleep if our roles were reversed"

Bruce just shook his head and chuckled quietly at that, but something in his eyes told me that he agreed with me.

I heard voices up ahead and finally recognized the hallway we were in "Looks like we found our way back" I remarked.

"I guess so" he replied as we walked onto the bridge and stopped looking at the commotion around the conference table. Fury was listening to Steve and Tony describing something while the others injected with whatever tidbits they could. Hill looked on in the background, annoyed. Bruce and I glanced at each other and shrugged before heading over to join everyone.

Fury immediately glared at us "You're Late!" he barked.

"No we were lost" I responded grouchily, moving to sit by Thor while Bruce sat next to Natasha.

"So you 'saved' Loki?" he asked me, jumping right to the point.

"Yes..." I began "It's a long story though"

"I'm not going anywhere" he retorted, crossing his arms and glaring down at me.

I sighed and started explaining what had happened all over again, this time with Steve or Natasha adding in what they witnessed, while everyone else nodded in agreement.

Fury just stared at me when I was finished. And stared. Then he opened his mouth, closed it, sighed and said "What exactly does this mean? Are you going to go crazy as Loki? and how can I know for sure that it wasn't one of Loki's illusions?"

"No, Loki was never that homicidal. It wasn't him that did those things. He's cunning and manipulative, and very mischievous, yes, but homicidal, no." I started "so no I won't become like him. I don't know if I will pick up any of his personality at all. I can just sense him, hear him, feel what he's feeling..." I trailed off unsure how to really explain this bond I knew nothing about. "I still don't know much about the link, I will once he wakes up and we can talk and, well, feel each other out." I finished off.

"And as for knowing if it was real or not, can I show you?" I inquired.

"How can you show me?" He demanded

I got out of my chair and walked over to him, I stretched up trying to reach his head but I was too damn short. "Can you bend down please?" I requested "I need to reach your head."

Fury hesitated then leaned down while everyone else exchanged confused looks. I laid my fingers on Fury's temples and called forth the memory of what I saw in Loki's mind, the horrors he lived with, the pain he felt. I then shared the memory, pushing it into his mind, so he saw what I had seen. I felt Fury gasp in shock and horror. I then showed him the memory of the fight I went through to free Loki, the attack I suffered from and how Loki helped me destroy the hold that the Entity had on him. Fury staggered back, horrified at what he had seen.

"That was.... inhumane to do to anybody" he said, repulsed.

I nodded in agreement and motioned Agent Hill over. "You should see this too" I told her, "in case anyone questions Fury's reports".

"We also have video footage of it" Tony offered up as I started the connection with Agent Hill. Once she had seen it all, I stepped back while she took a shuddering breath. "That was horrible" she said, appalled.

"I know" I acknowledged "But what are you going to do with Loki?" I asked, looking at them and then Thor.

"I will release him into Thor's custody" Fury stated. "But as far as I am concerned, Loki has paid for his heinous acts, even though he didn't actually commit them."

I nodded in acceptance as Thor thanked Fury.

"Thor" I questioned "What will happen to Loki on Asgard?"

Thor sighed "He will have to report to The Allfather and answer for his crimes" Thor looked pained at that thought, knowing that it wasn't his brother who was actually responsible for everything.

I didn't like it either. But what can I do?

I noticed that whenever Loki's name was mentioned, Clint tensed up, it seemed even though he KNEW what Loki had gone through, he still had some issues with what was done to him. I hope that he won't cause any problems.

"And now" Fury boomed, catching my attention again "The new problem at hand is what to do with you" he said pinning me with level stare.

"What?" I screeched, dismayed "I just helped you defeat an alien army, and freed Loki so he wouldn't cause anymore problems, and you STILL think that I am a threat!!!????" I closed my eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm Zara.

"That IS the problem" Fury elaborated "You defeated a God on your own-"

"Nu-uh!" I quickly interrupted "Hulk smashed the hell of out him, giving me the opportunity TO enter his mind, I don't know how I would have done it otherwise"

"Regardless of how you did it, you still managed to do it" Fury maintained "And you can walk through walls, blow up whatever you want with a wave of your hands, and move things with your mind, plus turn into a wolf..... you have the potential to turn into a very dangerous woman"

"Doesn't everyone have the potential to turn into a very dangerous person?" I retorted, glaring at him.

"Yes, but-" He began

"But what?" I said icily "I didn't just help save this world, only to turn around and destroy it!" I yelled out, ending in a growl as I fought to keep from shifting.

I dipped my head and gripped the edges of the table breathing deeply while Thor put his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. I couldn't lose control here, if I shattered the windows we would all be in trouble. And I didn't want to shift and rip one of my favorite shirts.... and end up naked in front of everyone.

"Breathe Tiny Lady" he urged me.

"Lyric" Natasha started, catching my attention "We are ALL on shield's radar, it's just a way to monitor potential threats"

"I am no threat" I growled out.

"But you could be." Fury stated.

"So could a herd of angry kittens" I muttered snidely

Cap interrupted before Fury could respond to that. "How do you plan on keeping tabs Lyric?" he asked.

"We can put her in a secure facility and monitor her powers, somewhere safe and with lots-"

"NO" I growled out loudly, interrupting him "I WILL NOT BE A FUCKING TEST SUBJECT"

"That's not what I meant" Fury began before Tony cut him off.

"She can stay with me" He suggested "I don't see her as a threat and she is alone here, no other friends or family besides us" he gestured around the table, "she needs to be with people that she can trust".

I smiled thankfully at Tony, finally starting to calm down. Steve nodded in agreement, although he had a weird look in his eyes, "I think that is a good idea" he told Fury, "I will even help keep an eye on her".

Fury sighed, "Fine but if she hurts anybody or causes any trouble, it's on you two!"

Tony and Steve nodded, both in agreement for once.

As the meeting wrapped up. I laid my head on the table, still exhausted from my whole ordeal, I was almost asleep when I suddenly shot straight up, completely awake and alert, causing everyone to look at me warily.

"What's wrong Lyric?" Steve asked me.

I looked at him "Loki is waking up".

*****

_**Loki's POV** _

I slowly came too, waking up from a long horrible nightmare that I couldn't remember but somehow I felt glad that I couldn't remember it. I had another dream too, of a wolf and a beautiful battle scarred woman with glowing purple eyes. It was like a dream within a dream, and I hoped that I could see her again the next time I slumbered. _"You will see her before then"_ a thought whispered through my mind, causing me to gasp and sit up suddenly. That was not MY thought.

"About time you woke up" a smoky voice sounded, sounding suspiciously like the one I had heard whispered in my head.  I glanced around wildly to see who was in my room, only to realize that I was in a plain, sterile looking room that smelled of Midgardian origin. There was a beautiful woman sitting on a chair, across from the bed I was in. Her long black hair was braided away from her face, showing off the scars on her face and shoulder, that stood out against her pale skin, but what I noticed most was those eyes, those beautiful glowing purple eyes.

"Yes, that voice in your head was me" she said with a slightly husky voice, smiling gently at me.

_"What?"_ I thought _"It can't be. How did this mere mortal manage to talk to me telepathically?"_

_"I can do a lot of things actually"_ her alluring voice resounded in my head, tinged with a hint of mirth.

"What is going on?" I demanded "Where am I? How did you take me from Asgard? Where is my brother?" I swung my legs out of the uncomfortable bed and made to stand up.

She gave me a sad smile and sighed "Sit. I will explain everything... but it is a bit of a long story. Please....can you tell me what you remember last?"

I gave her a wary look "Can I have your name first. Midgardian." I said haughtily. I am a prince after all.

She looked me dead in the eye "You know my name".

I was confused and then it dawned on me, yes I knew her name, I knew her whole mind. "How?" I breathed in confusion.

"That's the long story" she replied, biting her lip while regarding me thoughtfully. And then I could feel and hear everything as she considered how to start. She was worried of bring up a memory she had removed from my mind.... at my own request.

_"Why would I ask her to remove my memories?"_ I thought while eyeing her disdainfully.

_"Because they were going to drive you insane"_ was her answer.

"TELL ME!!!!!!!!!" I bellowed out to her, as a flash of a distant memory of me demanding the same thing to someone ran through my mind, before she swatted it away.

"What was that? What are you keeping from me?" I growled at her threateningly, only to have her ACTUALLY growl at me.

I gaped at her, shocked until a thought came to me. Wolf. Zara. Werewolf. "WHAT?" I whispered. Then I vaguely remember a wolf jumping at me, jaws snapping.

"You attacked me!?" I exclaimed, causing her to grimace slightly. "Well...." she trailed off.

"Lyric! Tell me what's going on!" I commanded sharply. As soon as I said that another memory flitted by: Lyric telling me her name.

"Lyric the traveller" I said slowly. But why do I feel like I observed her saying that to someone else? I asked her name with my own voice! I remember hearing it!

"Shhh" Lyric soothed, in both my mind and out loud. I knew that she was withholding memories from me, so I surged forward in her mind, since I seemed to have full access to it, and looked for what she didn't want me to see. I entered her mind, and saw that it was set up like a library, with memories neatly put away and organized, save for the chaotic heap in the middle of the floor, waiting to be sorted.

"Wait!!" she shouted at me appearing before me as I shifted through the  jumble of recent memories. I grabbed her tiny little wrists, she seemed so delicate, and spun her around, hauling her  back against me. I ignored her struggles as I sought out what she was hiding. I saw a memory of me and grabbed it: **Lyric was looking at me, head tilted and an expression of worried understanding on her face.** I tossed that memory aside, grabbing another one: **Her looking at my beaten body lying in the middle of a smashed floor in some sort of Midgardian structure.** I watched the memory play out,  my hold on her tightening as I saw her straddle my body without me even being aware of it _. "A true pity"_ I thought devilishly. I felt her shiver as my lips ghosted against her ear "My dear, if you wanted to get that close to me, all you had to do was ask" I said suggestively. She moaned quietly, and I smiled, pleased at the response. And then I saw it. The rest of that memory.

I saw her enter my mind and what she found. I saw myself a prisoner in my own mind, tortured by untold horrors that she managed to keep me from seeing but I knew that they were truly terrible. I saw what I had been forced to do, to Thor, to my loved ones. To Earth. I saw how she had to break my prison and how much it pained her to hurt me. I saw how she tore down the mind control link. I saw her battle that creature that crawled straight out of her nightmares, just in an effort to weaken her. I saw it force her out and into a shift, then I could FEEL her anger as she entered my mind again, hell bent on destroying that creature. I saw how she wakened me and got me to form a mind link with her so we could access each other's powers. I saw us both defeat the creature and cast him out, in hopes that we killed him. I saw myself beg her to remove my memories, I had agreed to whatever punishment deemed fit, I just didn't want any of the memories of what I had done and what I had suffered through. I watched the last of the memory play out, watched as she urged me to sleep, and the shock on her face when she realized that the mind link was permanent...... **Wait. What?**

My eyes flew open and I looked at her in shock. "That's why I know you and can feel you so well. We share the same mind now" I gasped out "But how?"

"I don't know, I reached such a high level of power.... I don't know much about it though, I have no idea what I can do....I really wish I could talk to my mother" she trailed off sadly. "She would know why this happened."

I knew that she was separated from her family, dimensions away, all alone in these vast vast universes. She looked at me suddenly, "I don't need your pity" she hissed.

"I am not pitying you-" I started before she cut me off, "We share a mind, remember!?" she snapped, her eyes glowing brighter and a growl escaping her throat.

_"I think she's mad"_ I thought worriedly.

_"What was your first clue?"_ a low voice growled in my mind. Causing me to jump. _"And who are you?"_ I sneered back.

_"I am Zara. Lyric's wolf."_ the voice replied.

_"How many voices do I have in my head!"_ I thought tiredly.

"Sorry" Lyric said softly "It's not like I planned any of this, I just wanted to help you the moment I realized that you were possessed, for lack of a better word."

"That's what puzzles me so much" I looked at her "WHY did you help me?"

She blushed. Intriguing.

Lyric cleared her throat "Well, I thought that you had potential to be better" she softly explained.

I slowly stood up and crossed over to her,  gently pulling her to her feet. And my gods was she ever tiny, I TOWERED over her. I raised my hand to cup her cheek, "Well aren't you cu-" I started to murmur, but she grabbed my hand "If you call me cute, you just may lose a hand" she growled out at me.

I smirked, I liked her, she was my feisty little wolf. Lyric rolled her eyes at my inward musings.

"So" I breathed out, sliding my hand up her neck to cradle her jaw, gently tilting her head up to meet my eyes. "Why did you save me?" I stared intently into her violet eyes.

Lyrics breath caught and a blush rose to her cheeks again. "Well?" I murmured, sliding my free arm around her waist, drawing her closer as I leaned down closer to her face, my lips inches from hers.

Lyric's eyes widened and she stuttered out "Well.... in the movies you were always my favorite, I... uhh...I wanted to see if I could redeem you".

"Interesting" I murmured before I closed the gap and pressed my lips to her soft ones. Lyric stiffened in surprise before kissing me back, slightly opening her mouth, giving me a chance to slide my tongue in, and gently caress her tongue. She sighed and leaned into me, running her hands up my arms, over my shoulders to tangle into my hair. I hummed in pleasure, surprised that I was enjoying kissing a simple Midgardian.

_"Oops"._ I thought panicked, I hope she didn't hear that. But I knew that she did, when she stiffened then pulled away from me, eyes flashing in rage.

"I didn't mea-" I started but before I could even finish that sentence, her hand shot up and cracked me across the face, nearly knocking me off my feet.

"SHIT!!!" she yelped and I looked at her in confusion, only to see a bright red mark on her cheek, in the exact same place she hit me. She raised a shaking hand to her face and gently touched her cheek in shock.

"Well doesn't that just fucking suck" She muttered darkly.

_"Oh, the mouth she has on her"_ I smirked inwardly. I was about to say something when the door flew open and I saw Thor standing there, looking worriedly at Lyric then me.

_"When did his hair get so long"_ I thought distractedly, then I realized that my own hair was rather long as well.

"Brother" he boomed "Did you HIT Lady Lyric?" he strode over to Lyric and tilted her head, looking at her cheek.

"On the contrary Brother, it is the other way around" I replied testily. "She hit me"

"Well don't kiss me then call me a 'simple Midgardian'!!!" She snapped back, eyes burning with rage.

"You **KISSED** him?" came an incredulous, angry sounding male voice. I looked over to see a group of people standing in the door, staring at us. A few of them looking vaguely familiar, something I saw in Lyrics memories. Something about me fighting against them I believe, which would explain the distrustful looks they were throwing at me.

**"HE _KISSED_ ME!!!!"** Lyric stressed, glaring at everyone.

"What? Brother is this true?" Thor demanded

"Yes, I am afraid that it is, and I don't know what came over myself, aside the fact that she is quite irresistible" I replied with a smirk.

"Ya, for a simple midgardian" she sniped at me.

I honestly couldn't wait to kiss her again, she was just intoxifying. _"Don't even think about it"_ she hissed through my mind.

Oh, this could be fun.

A tall Blonde patriotic looking man glanced between the two of us, frowning before focusing on my little wolf.

"Lyric" he began, "Does he know everything?"

Now it was my turn to be frowning, _"What haven't you told me"_ I asked her accusingly through our mind link.

"You didn't really give me a chance TO say anything else" she said out loud, giving me a pointed look.

"Ok, what else are you hiding from me?" I questioned, this time out loud.

Lyric rubbed her temples groaning, and I took a good look at her, she was barely able to stand due to extreme exhaustion, I could FEEL just how fatigued she was. And how fatigued I felt, and I got the distinct feeling that I was tired because SHE was.... _"This is so confusing"_ I thought to myself.

_"Sorry"_ Lyrics voice sounded through my head, before she looked at everyone and ordered them out.

"Please let me talk to him some more, then you can talk to him....NICELY" She said firmly, seemingly daring anyone to argue with her. No one did. They all just glanced between the two of us, then left the room, Thor hung back, looking at me like he hasn't seen me in years.

"Brother" he began "I've missed you". He placed one of his massive hands on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

I looked at him in confusion, and then I noticed that he was carrying Mjölnir, and that he was back in his Asgardian battle gear. "You're not mortal anymore" I looked at him in relief "When did Father lift your banishment?".

Thor and Lyric exchanged a look and then looked at me. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, they were keeping something from me, something major.

I glared at both of them "Tell me EVERYTHING" I demanded icily.

Lyric looked at Thor "Maybe you had better stay" she suggested. Thor nodded in agreement.

"Loki, sit down, this may take a while" Lyric suggested, dropping tiredly into the chair across from the bed.

I sat down across from her, as Thor pulled over another chair, setting it near the foot of the bed, before sitting himself down, idly twirling his Hammer around, as if considering what to say.

_"Give him a minute to think about where to start"_ Lyric's soft voice sounded in my mind, I glanced at her, before nodding slightly and looking back at Thor.

Thor looked at me "Brother, until a few days ago, I thought you were dead, fallen from the bifrost bridge".

I could only stare in shock. "How? Why?" I exclaimed angrily.

Lyric spoke up "Loki, you've been possessed since right after Thor's banishment" she looked at me "The Entity that possessed you, used your grief at the loss of your brother as a way in".

I looked at her, remembering the pain I felt when Thor was banished and then... nothing. I only had vague recollections of muted memories that had been torn from my mind. How long was I "dead" for?  Just how many memories did Lyric take from me? I could see that she could hear and sense everything that was running through my mind.

Lyric looked me right in the eyes "In answer to your questions, I took a large chunk of memories from you, as per your request, and for good reason. As for how long you were gone for, about a year I would guess" she finished off, looking at Thor, who nodded in confirmation.  

Now it was my turn to rub my temples. A year of my life is not much considering how long we Asgardians live, but it seemed like a rather important and pivotal year of my life to miss out on.

I looked at Thor "What happened that made me from fall the bridge? Was there a battle? Did I hurt people? Kill people? What did that THING make me do!?" I shouted, starting to get really agitated.

_"Shhh"_ Lyrics soothing voice sounded in my head again _"I know it's a lot to take in, but let us explain"._

I looked back at her and nodded slowly. Lyric then looked at Thor "Thor" she started "Can you come closer please?".

Thor and I both looked at her in confusion, until I sensed what she planned on doing. Thor still looked confused, but slowly stood and shuffled towards her.

Lyric grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye "Can you please think of what happened during your banishment, of your time spent here on Earth, of going back home and what happened back on Asgard?" she looked upset at having to ask that of him.

"Just basically think of the last year or so" she added helpfully. "Oh and can you please kneel down? You're too damn tall".

Thor laughed at that "No, Tiny Lady" he said "You're just too little" but he obediently kneeled before her, albeit somewhat warily.

Lyric smiled softly at him "This won't hurt, nor will it create a permanent mind link. I just want you to share all your memories and feelings of the last year, so I can show Loki, it will be easier than trying to explain it all". She explained as she raised her hand to his temples and closed her eyes.

"Ready?" she said, more as a statement than a question. Thor nodded slightly and then I felt a rush of memories flood into Lyrics mind and into mine (or should I say OUR mind?). I saw my brother falling through the bifrost as a mortal. And then I saw myself standing before him in some form of Midgardian structure, informing him of our Fathers death and how I was now ruler of Asgard. And how I refused to let him come home. I saw how I sent the destroyer after him, I learned through Thor what I did to Heimdall, how I killed Laufey and then I saw how I tried destroying Jotunheim. And how I fought my on brother on the bridge, causing him to destroy it and me choosing to fall when he tried to save me. I then saw all that I had done in the last few days, the people I had killed, the people I put under mind control, the friend of Thor's that I had killed, how I stabbed Thor and tried to turn his own friends against him.

I gasped out loud at all that I had seen, appalled at the things that 'I' had done. What must Mother and Father think of me? What does Thor think of me?. "I'm sorry" I whispered "I'm so sorry, please, can you forgive me Brother?"

"Brother" Thor began "It was not you who did those things, and I witnessed with my own eyes what Lyric went through to free you from the prison inside your own mind."

"So of course you have my forgiveness" He finished off, giving me an encouraging smile, as he sat back down in his chair.

I looked at him in relief, but then I could sense some distant trickling memories, trying to creep forth in my mind. _"Careful"_ Lyrics voiced whispered through my mind _"There are things you might not WANT to remember"_.

_"It's MY life and MY memories, so I will do whatever I can TO remember this last year"_ I sneered back at her, while keeping my face impassive, so Thor couldn't tell what was going on. I closed my eyes and concentrated on calling the lost memories forth in my mind.

"Loki! Wai-" Lyric started to cry out, but it was too late, I had already gotten a hold of the memories. I almost wished that I had listened to her.

I could hear Thor asking her what was going on, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy looking through old memories. I saw the fight on Jotunheim right before Thor's banishment and the things I discovered while there. I saw our FATHER tell me how he found me as an abandoned baby on Jotunheim, left to die, and how he brought me home to raise as his own son. I saw how the learning the truth nearly tore me apart and how it sent Father into the Odinsleep. and then I KNEW. I knew that was how the Entity was able to get into my mind and take such deep roots. He used my grief and anger as a gateway into my mind. Then another memory came tumbling forward: Whispers in my mind while I slept, whispers of things the voice wanted me to do. Whispered demands that were implanted into my own mind like I had thought them up myself. Then I realized that it was ME who let the Frost Giants into Asgard during Thor's celebration. But it wasn't MY idea. I started to shake as I tried to sort out what was my actual thoughts and actions and what was implanted into my mind.

I opened my eyes, and looked at Lyric, whose eyes were filled with shock and sorrow. She had seen those memories too. "This has been going on even longer than I had thought" she breathed out in horror.

"What has?" Thor demanded "What's going on?" he looked at the two of us, waiting for answers.

"It was me" I whispered brokenly "I let the Frost Giants into Asgard, during the celebration". I looked at him fearfully "But it wasn't MY plan, MY intention. It was a thought implanted into my mind."

Thor looked at me in shock and then glanced at Lyric, who nodded in confirmation. "It's true" she confirmed, "BUT it was not HIS idea" she stated firmly.

"It was whispered into his subconscious mind while he slept, for months on end, until Loki thought the thoughts were his own." Lyric explained, "Basically, it means that Loki was under mind control for far far longer than I had even realized" she added.

"It was like he was a puppet, a prop piece for a larger show" she said slowly, frowning as she thought about what it could mean. I shuddered as I thought about what it could mean.

I looked at Lyric, then Thor "There's a far larger scheme going on out there" I surmised, "I was just a small part to draw attention away from what is actually going on, which unfortunately I know nothing about".

"And the brilliant part of it" I continued "Is that there is no real proof of what the Entity did, since it was all done while inside of MY body, so I come off looking like a crazed power hungry God" I fumed bitterly.

"That's not exactly true" Lyric interjected "Whoever was calling the shots DID not expect me to come along, nor did they think that I could break the hold they had on you."

Lyric pinned me with a level stare "I am your witness. Your proof" she stressed "And I can show ANYONE what you went through while trapped in your own mind, like I did earlier with some the group that is currently waiting outside the doors" she gestured vaguely towards the door, causing it to swing open on its own and reveal the same group as before standing outside, some looking rather sheepish at being caught eavesdropping.

Thor nodded in agreement, as the group started crowding into the room, then he frowned "But how will I explain this to Father?" he said out loud, seeming to be questioning himself.

I heard her thought before she even said it. "Take me with you" Lyric answered his question. "take me to Asgard and I can show your father exactly what his son suffered through".

I looked at her in amazement "You would do that for me?" I asked her, even though I could feel that she would, without even having to hear her answer. As the group, _"The Avengers"_ , Lyric supplied quietly through our link, started sputtering in shock at her words.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I am getting all the different character POV's right, I am having a bit of a hard time channeling all the different characters.


	9. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric explains why she has to go to Asgard and we find out more about the bond her and Loki share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am really sick so I did a crappy job of editing this, but I really wanted to post this chapter right away. I will do fix any spelling and editing errors soon.

_**Loki's POV** _

The Patriotic looking man stepped forward "Absolutely not Lyric" he commanded "You have been put into mine and Starks charge! We can't have you going zipping off to another world with Thor and his brother!" 

I glared at him until I noticed that the room seemed to be shaking, no, the BED was shaking, as were the chairs and the walls were starting to crack. I looked at Lyric, who had her eyes screwed shut and was rubbing her temples while groaning quietly. She was losing control of her powers, I could feel it, and her fear,  that if she lost control she would tear this entire flying fortress apart without meaning too.

I jumped off the bed and grabbed her arms, rubbing them soothingly while speaking firmly to everyone, mainly the tall blonde man "Will you all BE QUIET!!!" I snapped "Before you make her lose control of ALL her powers"

As soon as I said that, everyone started to quiet down and the bed and chairs suddenly halted, and the cracks in the walls stopped spreading. Everyone looked warily at Lyric while she concentrated on getting her breathing under control.

Lyric slowly opened her eyes and smiled gratefully at me "Thank you Loki" she whispered, while struggling to stand up, my arm immediately wrapped around her waist as she swayed on her feet, causing her to lean heavily into me, one hand gripping my leather armor tightly.

"What's wrong with her?" a man with a goatee and a strange glowing circle on his chest asked, frowning at the way I was holding Lyric.

"I'm fucking exhausted" Lyric replied shortly " I had worked a 15 hour shift herding cattle and hauling hale bales, then I went through portal and ended up here, in the middle of an alien invasion which I helped fight against and then I fought a draining battle inside the mind of a God... and was only allowed a few scant hours of precious sleep!" she ground out, clearly tired and irritated.

The man's, _"Tony Stark",_ Lyrics brain supplied, expression immediately softened and he glanced worriedly towards a quiet man with dark slightly curly hair.

"Bruce" he started "Is she going to be all right?" he questioned, looking worriedly back at Lyric.

"I think so" Bruce replied, "All she needs is sleep".

I nodded in quiet agreement, as did a few others before Lyric growled at all of us.

"Dude!" she snapped, glaring at Bruce and Tony "I am right here in front of you!! I can HEAR you, and I will decide when I want to sleep, and as much as I would like to sleep, right now we have more pressing matters to deal with" she gestured towards me with her free hand, accidentally causing the bed to move 5 inches away from its original position.

"Fuck" she growled out, clearly annoyed with her lack of control.

"Ok" The tall blonde man said, _"Steve Rodgers aka Captain America"_ , the link supplied for me. "Let's move this into the conference room, where we can all talk, then we can ALL get some rest" he stated, firmly and full of authority.

The rest of the Avengers nodded in agreement and headed out of the room, while Thor and this Captain man paused and looked at Lyric, then me.

"Lyric, can you walk?" he asked her softly, "Or should I carry you?".

At his words my grip on her tightened.

"Thanks Steve" she smiled at him, "But I will try walking on my own, I am a big girl"

Thor laughed out loud at that statement, causing Lyric to roll her eyes and stick her tongue out at him before adding "I meant in spirit, not stature" she grumbled good naturedly. Making both me and the Captain chuckle at that.

Lyric pushed off me slowly and started trudging out of the room, the rest of us trailing behind her.

I could feel how tired Lyric was getting with each step, but she still pushed on, how I don't know, but her perseverance impressed me. _"I'm glad that I can meet your approval"_ her tired voice whispered through my head. That will take some getting used to. _"Will it ever"_ was the only reply. I could feel her thinking about how far this link reached and to what extent it would affect both of our lives on a daily basis. Well that made two of us thinking about it. Or it was the same thought? _"Just stop thinking about it for now, please"_ her voice pleaded softly down the link.

_"Sorry"_ I thought back, as we entered what looked to be the main control room, and found everyone sitting around a glass table. There was also a tall woman with brown hair and a one eyed man looking at us as we neared the table. _"Agent Hill and Director Fury"_ came floating through the link and I immediately knew who was who from the imagines that came along with the thought. 

Then more names and images came rolling through the link, letting me know who was who without having to ask. _"Handy"_ I thought back _. "At times it can be"_ came the tired reply.

Thor and I settled into chairs around the table, as Lyric and The Captain,  " _Steve or Cap"_  hissed through my mind quickly, sat down across the table.

"Miss Le Rouge" Director Fury barked "I have been informed that you plan on going to Asgard with Thor and Loki? After we decided that you would stay with Stark and Cap."

"No" Lyric lashed out "YOU wanted me in a testing facility, Steve and Tony only offered to babysit me."

"If I want to leave, I will" she threatened, her tired eyes glowing brighter, daring anyone to cross her.

Steve interjected before Fury could say anything more. "WHY do you want to go with Thor and Loki" he questioned Lyric. _He certainly is a natural leader_ I thought to myself. _"Tell me about it"_ came an admiring reply, no replies... It seems that Zara and Lyric held this Captain America in high regards. Interesting _. "Quiet"_ she hissed at me, shooting me a pointed look.

Steve was now looking between Lyric and myself, frowning as if he KNEW that we were having a silent conversation. Lyric sat up and started talking, drawing Steve's attention back to her. "There are a few reasons that I want to go with them, one being that none of this was actually Loki's doing" she explained "And I need to show that to their Father, before he punishes Loki for something that he didn't actually do"

"And the threat of punishment is **WHY** I **HAVE** to go" she added, "Because whatever is done to him **WILL** affect me." she stressed.

I instantly knew what she was talking about, but judging from the confused looks, no one else understood.

_"I'm sorry for this"_ whispered through my mind before Lyric spoke up "Can someone please punch Loki in the face?"

*****

_**Lyric's POV** _

I could feel Loki's shock and outrage, but he also understood, he knew that it was the only way to show everyone why I feared his potential punishment. _"I WILL get you back for this"_ he thought my way, sounding rather haughty. _"What will you do?_ " I thought back snidely _"Kick a wall?"_ I smirked at him when he didn't reply to that. That's when I noticed that there was shocked silence and all eyes were darting between me and Loki.

"So?" I questioned "Who wants to punch Loki in the face?" I looked around at everyone before setting my eyes on Clint, who looked rather eager at the prospect of punching Loki in the face. Perfect, he still was holding a grudge, so hopefully this would help him move past it. I could feel Loki's alarm at the thought of that. _"It's the only way"_ I thought _"I know"_ came the grudging reply.

"Hawkeye" I spoke up, looking pointedly at him "You look the most eager, give it your best shot. There will be no repercussions from this. It's a freebie" I stressed.

_"There will be repercussions for you"_ Loki warned softly though the link _"I know but it IS the only way"_ I thought back, _"Now get up and stand by the table, I will be right there."_ I ordered him through the link.

Loki sighed out loud, rolling his eyes at me but he immediately got up and stood expectantly by the table, arms clasped loosely behind his back, waiting for the hit to come. As soon as he stood up, everyone tensed, but once I stood they all looked at me.

"Just watch" I said as I moved towards Loki, before grabbing his hand and tugging him over a bit so everyone could see us. I then motioned to Clint, who looked between Steve and Fury, only moving when they nodded warily. Steve looked kind of glad that Loki was about to get hit. _"Hmm, I wonder why"_ I thought absently to myself. _"Really?"_ Loki's disbelieving voice sounded in my head _"The good Captain has eyes for you"_ Loki slowly stressed to me, while watching as Clint slowly made his way over towards us. _"And he doesn't seem to like our..... connection"_ he suggested quietly through the link, making his face impassive and standing loosely once again as Clint came to a standstill before us, before gently moving me to the side, and well out of his way.

_"Oh"_ I thought back, trying not to blush at the thought, well subtly bracing myself for what was about to come. _"Is the feeling mutual?"_ Loki's thought ran through my mind as he kept his eyes locked onto Clint's face. _"I don't know for sure"_ I thought back, thinking that I could feel a twinge of jealously from Loki. _"Maybe I am jealous, maybe I'm not"_ Loki thought back to me, sounding smug. Then his thoughts grew serious _"Are you ready for this? Birdman looks a little too eager"_ he threw my way, as Clint took a deep breath and before glancing over his shoulder as if to gain final approval. _"Yes"_ I shot back, as Fury nodded at Clint. _"and it's Hawkeye, not birdman"_ I corrected just as Clint swung around, clenched fist flying towards Loki's stoic face.

The resounding crack of Clint's fist connecting with Loki's face echoed throughout the room, snapping Loki's head to the side, blood trailing from a small cut on his cheekbone. I cried out in pain as my left cheekbone shattered and blood started pouring from a fresh cut in the exact same place as Loki's. I dropped to my knees, gasping in pain as Loki sidestepped around a horrified looking Clint, rushing over to steady me.

I looked up at everyone's shocked faces through my left eye that was rapidly swelling shut."See" I croaked out "This is why I have to go with Loki, because whatever happens to him **WILL** happen to me." I confessed, before the comforting darkness enveloped me and I collapsed in Loki's arms.

 *****

_**Steve's POV** _

I was shocked when Lyric asked for someone to punch Loki, and I was awfully tempted to once I realized how close they seemed in such a short time, and just looking between the two of them as they stood waiting for an eager looking Hawkeye to hit Loki, I could TELL that they were having their own silent conversation. I was relieved when Clint moved Lyric out of the way, but as soon as he hit Loki, I heard Lyric cry out in pain and I watched as she fell down, broken and bleeding from an invisible blow. But as Loki rushed over to her side, as jealous as I was, I was VERY glad that it wasn't me who hit Loki when I heard what she said, because if she got hurt that badly from Clint hitting Loki, a blow from me could have broken her neck. I wasn't even sure how she got hurt through the link, but I was certain, if it had been me, I would have accidently killed her.

I started to get up, to run to her aid as soon as she passed out, but Bruce had already beaten me there. He was looking her over and shaking his head and muttering 'how" over and over again. A quick glance around confirmed that everyone was thinking the same thing. I looked back over at Lyric when I heard Banner say that he should get her to the medical bay.

Loki shook his head and gently touched her face, a green mist following the path he traced. When he moved his hand, her beautiful face was back as it should be, no broken bones or bruising, just the scars she had before. Bruce could only gape at him.

"She just needs to rest" Loki said softly, as he gently gathered her in his arms, "please show me where she can sleep" he looked....worried about her, like he CARED about her.

Bruce nodded and lead the way, with Clint following worriedly behind them, guilt rolling off him in waves. Thor got up to follow them, looking back at me and then Fury pointedly, before hurrying to catch up to his brother.

I looked at Fury, "She **HAS** to go with them" I said firmly.

Fury nodded in agreement, still looking shocked over what he had seen. As did the rest of the table.

*****

_**Lyric's POV** _

_"Wake up"_ a stern voice commanded, the order echoing through my mind. I ignored it.

_"Lyric! Wake up!"_ I could hear Loki's voice coming through the link, slowly dragging me from the blissful deep sleep I was in.

_"Go away"_ I grumbled through the link. _"Tired, need to sleep"_

_"My dear Little Wolf, you have been sleeping for almost 2 days now."_ Loki's voice sounded through the link. _"I knew how much sleep that you needed, so I wouldn't let them disturb you, but now they are starting to get anxious"_ Loki's thoughts were tinged with annoyance.

_"Especially The Captain, he is the most anxious for you to wake up"_ Loki's voice was now laced with amusement, annoyance and jealousy.

_"I'm waking up, geez give a girl a minute"_ I shot back as I started to slowly come back to my senses. _"Hey, Where I are you?"_ I questioned him, refusing to open my eyes or let on that I was awake just yet.

_"I'm in your room, reading a book on one of the weird devices I found in your bag"_ his thoughts rolled lazily through my mind. _"But the good Captain is also here, holding your hand, waiting impatiently for you to wake up"_ Loki's voice sounded.... weird as he finished explaining things to me.

" _What's wrong?"_ I sent down the link, still dreading on opening my eyes. I could feel Steve's hand gently gripping mine.

_"I can FEEL his hand"_ he mumbled _"I can feel it each time he squeezes your fingers. It's unnerving"_ he added crossly.

_"Oh....OH"_ I thought laughing internally at him so hard that I couldn't even form a proper thought.

_"Just open your eyes already so he lets go of your hand!!"_ he hissed loudly through the link.

I could now feel Steve's thumbing tracing circles on the back of my hand, and that was it, I lost it. My eyes flew open and I looked from Steve's relieved expression to Loki's scowling face and then down to where Steve was still tracing circles on my hand, then back and forth between the two of them. I bit my lip as Loki started scowling harder and Steve looked at me confusedly, now gripping my hand in both of his, rubbing soothing circles with both thumbs. Loki was now grinding his teeth in annoyance, glaring at Steve.

"Lyric?" Steve squeezed my hands gently, then resumed the soothing circles "Are you all right?"

I smirked, glancing down at his hands then looking pointedly over to the now uncomfortably squirming Loki, then back to Steve with a raised eyebrow. Steve's face turned bright red as he realized what the look meant and why Loki was fuming mad. He quickly dropped my hands like I burned him as I burst out laughing at the two red faced men. Who were now both glaring at me as I wiped tears of laughter from my eyes.

"I'm sorry" I stuttered out "But THAT was FUNNY!" I explained as giggles overtook me again.

I was still laughing at the boys when my door opened and Thor looked in at all of us, wondering why I was laughing at the his brother, the God of Mischief and a Super Soldier. I could see Natasha, Bruce and Tony exchanging confused looks behind him.

"Hey guys!" I called out, "Come on in"

Thor lumbered in, the other three coming in after him. I didn't see Clint anywhere. Weird.

"What's so funny" Natasha asked, taking in the boys embarrassed, still scowling faces then looking back at me.

"Well" I started, pausing when both boys glared threateningly at me. I shrugged, smirking at both of them before addressing Natasha again. "Steve was holding my hand as I slept, and started rubbing circles with his thumb as I woke up, but it was making Loki VERY uncomfortable" I explained, as I adjusted the pillows behind me, before leaning back against with a knowing grin.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, thinking about what I said, eyes darting between the red faced men on either side of my bed, as realization dawned on their faces. Tony was the first to break out laughing, then Bruce started chuckling as Thor and Natasha's grins gave away to snickers.

Poor Cap's face was so red I was worried that it would stay that way forever and Loki was glaring at everyone so hard I was surprised they didn't spontaneously combust. _"Thanks for that"_ Loki's pissed off voice rattled through my mind.

"No problem!" I said out loud, grinning ever more when he scowled at me and looked back down to the device he was holding, which turned out to be my kobo. _"Huh, I don't remember packing that"_ I thought to myself _. "It was in your smaller bag, with the large rectangle device"_ Loki answered me. Oh my laptop bag, I forgot that I had brought it with me.

I realized that someone was talking to me, so I looked away from Loki and focused back on the rest of the Avengers.

"I'm sorry" I apologized, "I missed that".

"It's all right" Bruce said, smiling at me "I was just asking how you are feeling?"

"MUCH better" I said with a sigh, "But I am STARVING. I am hungry enough to eat a horse!" I laughed lightly.

Everyone fell silent and looked at me before exchanging glances "Well I don't know about a horse but we can get you a-" Tony started to say before I cut him off.

"Oh please!" I groaned out in exasperation "I'm a werewolf! Not a heathen!!"

"A burger and fries will do me just fine" I stressed.

"OK good, you had me worried there for a minute" Tony sighed out in relief.

I rolled my eyes at him and went to get out of bed, until I realized that I wasn't wearing any pants. Damn. "Uhhh, who undressed me?" I questioned out loud, glancing at everyone. No answer, but Loki seemed to be concentrating really hard on my kobo.

_"Really?"_ I sneered through the link. _"It's not like I LOOKED at anything, and I used my magic to undress you"_ he retorted snidely back at me.

I sighed loudly, "Ok whatever, I don't really care, but can you all leave so I can have a quick shower and get ready for the day?" I looked at everyone as they nodded.

"Sure" Steve said as he got up out of the chair "Meet at the conference table in 30?" he asked me.

"How about 40?" I said with a shrug "Just in case" Steve nodded in agreement as he started to leave.

"And where is Clint?" I asked as everyone else started filing out of my room. Steve paused and looked back at me "He has been pretty scarce ever since you passed out" he explained to me, "he feels REALLY guilty about unintentionally knocking you out".

I sighed again "Damn" I rubbed my temples in annoyance ,"Make sure that he is at the conference table in 40 minutes, or I will let Zara loose to hunt him down and drag him there kicking and screaming" I sternly warned.

"And trust me, he DOES not want that to happen" I added.

Steve nodded obediently before glaring at Loki, who was still sitting by my bed, reading intently.

"Loki" he called out "Are you coming?"

"Nope" Loki said absently, "I'm reading"

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off before he could say anything. "Just leave him" I said in exasperation, "I will know if he is going to try something, and IF he does, then I will tell Thor exactly what happened to his--" I was suddenly cut off  mid sentence as Loki's hand clamped over my mouth and his eyes pleaded with me to shut up.

I pulled away from his hand laughing and waved Steve out of the door. "I know you don't like it, but Loki will cause less trouble here, reading, than wandering around the ship looking for his brother" I admitted to him.

Steve nodded gravely and headed out, closing the door behind him. I could see the resigned set of his shoulders and I sighed in frustration.

"Trouble in paradise?" Loki asked me, smirking at my kobo.

"How...there's...ugh... I don't know...shut up" I moaned out crossly, while trying to get out of bed while keeping the blanket wrapped around my waist. It worked great until I got to the end of the bed and the blanket got hung up on something, leaving me in my tank top and underwear. In front of a God who was doing a piss poor job of pretending not to look at me. I could FEEL  his admiring approval of my body.

"Stop it!" I snapped at him as I grabbed my duffel bag and threw it on the bed. Loki didn't say anything, just resumed reading with a knowing smirk on his infuriatingly sexy face. He smirked even more when that thought ran through my head. Dammit. Now he was chuckling at me. I glowered at him while I dug through my bag, looking for clothes to change into after my shower. I tossed my photo album on the bed, then gently placed the picture frame of me and my adoptive parents beside it. Then I grabbed the first shirt and pants I came across, some underwear and my toiletry bag, before heading off into the shower, closing the door to the bathroom behind me.

The shower felt heavenly again and helped chase any lingering tiredness away. I moaned in pleasure as the shower eased the tension in my shoulders. _"Stop it"_ Loki hissed through the link _"Before I come in there and really make you moan"._ I tried to suppress the flash of arousal that shot through me at his words, but I could tell he felt it when he seductively whispered "Really now little one" through the shower door... WAIT WHAT! "Get out of here!" I yelped loudly, Only to see his image fade away. One of his illusions. "Not funny" I growled out darkly, knowing that he would still be able to sense it through the link. _"You were tempted, you can't hide that from me_ " his smooth voice echoed through my mind. Dammit to hell. This link would be the death of me. Or him. Or both of us. I don't know how THAT would even work..... _"Shh, let's not dwell on that right now"_ Loki's voice soothed me _"Now hurry up and get ready, I can feel how hungry you are"._

I nodded absently and finished my shower, dreaming of burgers and milkshakes. I could distantly hear the book that Loki was reading, but I wasn't really paying attention to it until he snorted out loud in amusement. _"What?"_ I asked, as I started to get out of the shower and dry off. _"Oh nothing"_ he said, mirth lacing through his voice _"I finished that one book and I was looking for another and just came across a book in this vast library that this contraption holds."_ I frowned as I tried to think what would amuse him so much, until the title ran through my mind and I wanted to DIE from embarrassment. _"Ummmm"_ I stuttered out loud _"There are some INTERESTING books in here"_ Loki tittered through the link. I can't believe he found my collection of erotic novels! I groaned in sheer embarrassment. _"Can we just pretend that you NEVER found those?"_ I pleaded at him as I got dressed. _"Considering how many of them that you have? No wa_ y" he laughed at me, sounding generally amused.

I jerked the door open, while trying to pull my shirt on at the same time. I glared at him through my messy wet hair, daring him to say something else about the books. He just smirked at me and went back to pursuing through my book selection. I rolled my eyes and started to brush my hair, grimacing when I came across at particularly tough knot. I finally managed to work the knot out, but not before I heard Loki's muttered "Ouch".

 "Sorry" I said shooting him an apologetic look, "but that's what happens with long hair". He nodded at me and then turned his attention back to my kobo, after a minute I heard him say "You look really happy here" I turned around from French braiding my hair (what I would give for a blow dryer!) and looked to see what he was talking about. He was holding the picture of me at my graduation, with my adoptive parents. "Thanks" I said lightly "That was the last time I was happy" I focused on putting on some light makeup as he looked at me. "What do you mean?" he replied.

I sighed, looking down at my slightly shaking hands before I looked at him in the reflection of the bathroom  mirror. 'That was the day I graduated from University" I said quietly "I had finally got my Masters degree, they were so proud of me. I had a few things to finish up at the campus, goodbyes to make and all that, so they headed home, about a 2 hour drive, but they never made it back, they were hit by a drunk driver on the way and were killed instantly". I closed my eyes as the familiar tears threatened to spill out, then I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder and I turned around, wrapping my arms around Loki as he rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry" I muttered, pulling away from him "I am not usually like this". Loki tightened his hold on me, preventing me from pulling away completely. "Neither am I" he admitted "But I can FEEL your pain and loneliness, and I just..." he trailed off quietly before raising his hand to cup my right cheek, his thumb gently caressing my scars "I just want you to know that you're not alone anymore, now that we are connected" he finished, looking into my eyes, before leaning down to softly brush his lips across mine. I closed my eyes and leaned into the gentle kiss, thoroughly enjoying it, before Loki pulled away and rested his forehead against my mine. "Plus" he added, "I don't think that you will be very lonely with all the Avengers around, will she Brother?" Loki stepped away as he said this and I realized that Thor had slipped in at some point and was quietly watching us.

Thor smiled at us and said "No, I don't think she will, especially with someone like the Man of Iron in her life"

I shook my head laughing at his statement, knowing that Tony was fascinated by me. "Is it time to go?" I asked as I turned back to the mirror and tried to finish getting ready.

"Almost" Thor replied "I just came to make sure that my brother was behaving, and as it turns out, he is doing even better than expected"

I frowned at his words, wondering what he meant, but Loki's voice quickly filled me in, rolling through my mind _"he thinks that we are good for each other, that this connection is a good thing"_.

_"Well you don't have to sound so offended by it"_ I sniped back at him, while smiling at Thor "I am almost ready" I directed at him "then we can go meet up with everyone"

Thor nodded and sat down in a chair, patiently waiting. I finished putting on my minimal makeup and frowned at my reflection, not liking the white shirt I had on, not with my black skinny jeans. I turned to go look for another shirt but Loki was already holding one out for me, with an amused smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and went into the bathroom to change my shirt. I tugged off the white t shirt and pulled on black long sleeved V-neck T-shirt. Much better, now all I needed was my chucks and I would be good to go. I opened the door and Thor was standing up, stretching his arms and was ready to go, Loki had put my chucks by the chair that Thor had vacated and was busy putting stuff back into my duffle bag for me.

I looked at him quizzically as I tugged on my shoes. He finished packing my bag and turned around, raising an eyebrow at me "What?" he asked drily "I knew that's what you were planning on doing, so I did it for you".

I exchanged a look with Thor, who looked delighted that Loki was being helpful towards me and shook my head "I didn't say a word" I pointed out.

"Well you thought it" he responded icily while glaring at his brother. I just rolled my eyes and got up. "All right, let's go" I said heading out the door.

*****

_**Lyric's POV** _

As we walked towards the bridge, Thor said that after this meeting, we would be going to Asgard. I was nervous thinking about what lay ahead. _"You don't have to go"_ Loki's voice whispered softly down the link. _"Yes I do"_ I argued back _"I am NOT letting you get punished for something that you didn't do"_. Loki said nothing in return, but I could feel his gratitude, and his dismay at how he was acting around me. I chose to say nothing about that and felt his inward sigh of relief that I was pointedly ignoring it.

Thor chattered on about how much I would like Asgard and that he hoped to show me all the sights. I smiled as he talked, his enthusiasm was contagious. Loki snorted inwardly at that. I once again chose not to pursue his thoughts. I could hear everyone chattering quietly as we neared the bridge, and as soon as we entered the room, my eyes sought out Clint, who I couldn't see anywhere. I growled and turned around to go find him, only to see him standing in the corner, trying to hide from me.

As soon as I growled, everyone stopped talking and looked between me and Clint, waiting to see what would happen. "Clint" I called out, walking closer to him "It's all right" I soothed, only to have him raise his head and lash out at me.

"IT'S NOT ALL RIGHT!!!!!" he snapped at me "I knocked you out without laying a finger on you!!! just from punching that asshole in the face!!!" he said gesturing at Loki.

I gave Loki a warning look when he went to open his mouth and then addressed Clint again. "I know" I said simply " I knew EXACTLY what was going to happen and I chose you because you had the biggest grudge against Loki and you wouldn't hold back".

I glanced around at everyone "If I had explained what would happen first AND then got someone to hit Loki, you would have been using kids gloves and wouldn't have seen the full effect of the link" I explained. "It needed to happen that way"

"She's right" Steve admitted "I would have never been able to hit Loki if I knew what would happen to her"

Thor, Tony, and Bruce nodded in agreement. Natasha shrugged indicating that it could have gone either way for her. Clint looked like he felt better now.  "Hey" I called softly to him "Don't you feel better after being able to hit Loki like that? I know that you were harboring some major resentment and anger towards him".

Clint looked surprised that I had noticed his lingering anger but nodded "Not anymore though" he disclosed. "I put all of my anger into that punch, in an effort to get it all out" Clint glanced down  "But then seeing you get hurt because of my anger was closure enough for me".

I smiled at him "Good" I replied and moved to sit between Loki and Steve, now THIS could be interesting. Loki's amused chuckle sounded through the link.

"One question though, if you don't mind Lyric" Clint added, tearing my from my musings.

"Yes?" I urged, looking at him as he came around to sit down by Natasha.

"How come Loki only got a small cut on his face and you got so much worse?" he questioned with a frown, as everyone else nodded in agreement to his question.

"Oh that's a simple explanation" I replied "I may be a supernatural being and am stronger and more resilient than the average human, but Loki is a God with superhuman strength, meaning that while that blow was hard enough to knock his head to the side and cut his cheek a little, since I lack the super human strength... and even though it was an echo of the original hit, it was still hard enough to break my cheekbone".

"And" I added "I passed out from exhaustion, not from the hit, which is a good thing, because Zara was raring to come out and fight after that punch".

Clint visibly paled at that statement. "Don't worry, she wouldn't have hurt you, maybe just chased you for a bit" I said with a laugh, as Zara chuckled in agreement in my mind and Loki sighed inwardly at another voice in his head. Clint didn't look any more at ease at my jesting.

I noticed that Fury had joined us and was staring at all of us, waiting for us to settle down. "It's nice to see you up and about Sleeping Beauty" he addressed me, before adding "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better" I answered him "But I would feel even better if someone would feed me!" I hinted.

Fury gestured at someone and they scurried out of the room, hopefully they were running off to get me a Big Mac or a super sized pizza. I could feel Loki's amusement at my silent pleadings to the food gods.

"So" Fury continued "You're going to Asgard"

"Yes Sir" I answered him, looking past him to the minion who ran off to get me some food, they shouldn't be back already I thought sourly as they placed something in front of me then walked off. I looked down at the pathetic offering: a bottle of water and a protein bar. Really? I looked up at Fury in disgust as Steve smiled at my less than amused face and Loki's quiet _"Yuck"_ sounded through my mind.

Fury looked at me 'I'm sorry it's not a 5 star meal" he deadpanned "But considering we are on a cloaked Helicarrier over the North Atlantic Ocean, I can't exactly serve you shrimp and caviar"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation "It's not the food, it's the lack of it!" I explained, as I tore into the protein bar. "I haven't eaten in two days and as a werewolf, I eat a lot because I have to keep my energy levels up for myself AND my wolf" I explained between mouthfuls. I quickly guzzled down the water and wished for more food to appear.

Fury seemed to understand my situation and called for another protein bar. "We are headed back to New York and then you can eat anything you want" he informed me.

"Cheeseburgers!" Tony and I both called out at the same time and then laughed at each other. Everyone else just rolled their eyes at us, except for Thor and Loki, they looked confused at the word "Cheeseburger". I pushed the image of a juicy cheeseburger through the link, as well as the knowledge of how good it was. " _Odd"_ was Loki's reply _"No GOOD"_ I corrected him as I snatched a new protein bar from the minion with a grateful smile.

As we headed to New York, Tony arranged rides (and Cheeseburgers) to be waiting for us and we would go to a secluded location in order to get to access to Asgard. Everyone would be going with us to see us off, and I promised to return as soon as I made sure that Loki was going to be all right. As we neared New York, I headed back to my room to pack up the last of my things, I wasn't taking them to Asgard with me, Tony would be taking them to the Stark Tower for me. He even promised to have a room done up for me, I was a little worried about what I could end up with, leaving the design plans in his hands, but I didn't have much of a choice, I just asked for nothing to girly. Loki had followed me back to my room, grabbed my kobo and then wandered off somewhere to read, which I found weird at first, then I realized why when Steve knocked on my door a few minutes later.

"Come in" I said smiling at him. Steve grinned back at me and came into my room, glancing around casually.

"Loki's not here" I told him as I carefully packed my photo album and picture frame back into my bag. Steve blushed and then reached over my shoulder to grab the picture. He studied it carefully and then handed it back to me. "You look happy" he remarked about the picture. I immediately felt Loki's apprehension and anger shoot through the link. _"It's all right"_ I sent back and smiled at Steve.

"I was" I stated simply and Steve looked down for a moment. He looked back to me and sighed "Thor overheard what you were telling Loki about that picture, and he was telling me about it" he started, rubbing my shoulder when he saw me tense up "He said that Loki was really helpful when you were upset, and for that I am glad"

He paused before continuing "I just wanted to say I am sorry for your loss, but your parents, both birth and adoptive, would be so proud to see you right now, and I also wanted you to know that you will never have to feel alone and abandoned again. We are all going to be here for you".

I smiled at Steve while blinking back tears, and then shyly moved to hug him, Steve grinned and wrapped me up in a crushing hug. He pressed a kiss to my hair and mumbled something into my hair.

"What was that?" I asked with a laugh.

"Sorry" Steve laughed, "I just said that even though I only met you a few days ago, I am really going to miss you".

"Awe" I chuckled "I am not going away forever, I will only be there for a few days! If that" I pointed out.

"I know" Steve sighed "But it's a whole different realm"

"I will be back before you know it" I promised him "Now let's go, I can smell Cheeseburgers!!!"

Steve sniffed the air "How can you smell Cheeseburgers?" he asked confused "I have heightened senses and I can't smell them".

I laughed and stretched up to peck him on the cheek, causing him to blush "I know you do, but you don't have a wolf's nose and I do"

Just then Tony came bounding into my room "Come on you two!" he complained "We have arrived and the Cheeseburgers are waiting!"

I laughed and turned around to Steve "See!" I said smugly and went to grab my bag but Steve was too fast for me, and grabbed it before I could. He smirked at me and waited by the door as I took one last look around to make sure that I had everything. I couldn't see my laptop bag and then I noticed Tony had it slung over his shoulder as he waited impatiently outside the door. I laughed and headed out the door, Steve's following along behind me.

_"Hurry up"_ Loki's lazy voice drifted down the link _"Your ravenous hunger is starting to make me hungry and I don't know about these 'cheeseburgers' of yours"_ he added in a suspicious tone. _"They are GOOD, trust me on this_ " I promised him.

Steve was giving me a weird look "What?" I asked him innocently.

'You're talking to Loki, aren't you?" he questioned seriously, causing Tony to look back at us.

"Yes I am" I acknowledged "How did you know?"

"It's this look you get in your eye" he answered "It's hard to explain but it ranges from amused to irritated"

"Well Loki can be irritating" I replied with a grin, smiling even wider when Loki's enraged huff came down the link.

Steve and Tony laughed at that. "I am sorry though" I said seriously "I am not trying to ignore you to leave you out of conversations" I said looking at both men "It's just suddenly I have a whole new person, the God of Mischief no less, in my head, and he has full access to all my thoughts and I have full access to all of his thoughts..... it gets distracting at times"

They both nodded, they understood that everything was different now for me. Steve looked like he was about to say something, then we heard everyone arguing over the food as we neared the flight deck.

"What's going on now" Steve muttered as we neared everyone. I didn't really care what was going on, all I could focus on was the tantalizing scent of cheeseburgers. Thor had one in his hand was looking doubtfully at it as Clint encouraged him to eat it. Thor shrugged and took a bite, his eyes lighting up in delight at the taste and proceeded to inhale the rest of the burger, as Clint laughed at him.

Loki was standing back from everyone, watching quietly. Tony set my bag down and headed over to one of the many different bags containing cheeseburgers, with me hot on his heels. Loki was watching me with an amused expression. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed four burgers from the first bag I saw and headed over to him. He looked down at me as I stopped in front of him "Are you really going to eat all of those?" he asked looking over my tiny frame and laughing.

"No silly" I responded "One of them is for you" and then laughed at him as his jaw dropped open before he cautiously reached out and took a burger from me.

He slowly unwrapped it, and curled his lip before closing his eyes and taking a bite. I could feel how much he enjoyed that first bite and smiled smugly as he finished off the rest of the burger. I handed him another one and went back for more, while finally biting into my first burger and moaning in sheer bliss. I grabbed two more burgers and a milkshake for each of us before heading back to Loki. He frowned at the drink but rolled his eyes and tried it when I glared at him. He thoroughly enjoyed the milkshake too.

Steve wandered over as I was starting on my second burger. "Hey" he said, smiling at how happy I was to be eating real food "we are just going to take the jet over to the field where you guys will leave for Asgard, instead of everyone driving over there".

"Works for me" I replied "As long as the food comes with us". Loki nodded in agreement next to me.

Steve laughed "Yes we will take the food with us" he said and proceeded to herd us all onto one of the jets.

Clint and Natasha flew us to the selected field as the rest of the guys all sat and watched in amazement as I polished off three more burgers and a second milkshake. Even Thor and Loki looked astounded at how much I ate.

"What" I asked as I leaned back against the wall, finally full.

"What do you mean what!" Tony sputtered "You just ate your weight in burgers and all you have to say is what?"

I laughed sheepishly "Sorry, but I haven't ate a proper meal in two days so I really needed to replenish my energy levels" I explained "And as a werewolf, I have a high, fast metabolism, which means that I have to eat more than the average girl and since I am active and regularly work out..." I trailed off shrugging in embarrassment.

"Ok, so maybe I _AM_ a bit of a heathen" I mumbled causing everyone, including Loki, to laugh good naturedly at me.

As we got ready to touch down, I started to get nervous again. Asgard. I never even dreamed that it actually existed and now I was supposed to go there! I could feel Loki's apprehension too, he wasn't sure what to expect upon his arrival back home. _"Together"_ I said with shaky determination through the link. _"together"_ he responded gratefully.

As soon as we landed,  And Tony had lowered the ramp, Thor and I worked on saying our goodbyes, even though we wouldn't be gone for long. I hugged all the boys, giving them each little pecks on the cheek and making most of them blush, Tony just wiggled his eyebrows at me. making me laugh, and Loki to snort in amusement down the link. Clint wasn't big on hugging, that much I could tell, but he still gave a me a quick squeeze. Steve hugged me the longest, and whispered how much he would miss me into my ear. "I will be back soon!" I laughed as I gave him one last squeeze. He nodded shyly as he let me go, blushing at Tony's knowing smirk. Bruce gave me an awkward hug and pat on the back, seeming to be shocked at receiving such close physical contact from someone. I didn't hug Natasha, but she gave me a smile as I finished up my goodbyes. Thor just shook everyone's hands and strode over to the middle of the field, getting ready to go.

I looked at Bruce and Tony thoughtfully "Hey Science Nerds" I said with a grin, laughing at their expressions, "When I get back, can you work on designing me some shift friendly clothes? I have very little to wear as is and I need to keep what's left of my clothes intact".

Bruce nodded absently, already thinking about how to make such things. Tony laughed and said "Or you can just walk around naked" laughing at the glares he received from all of us, before calming down and looking at me seriously " Yes we will work on making you a proper uniform, and I will have some more clothes for you when you get back, plus set you up with your own credit card so you can go get whatever you need".

I smiled at him in gratitude "Thanks Tony, but you don't need to do all that" he just scoffed at me and I rolled my eyes before adding "Just please nothing too girly, and no dresses!! And that goes the same for my room, I don't want it all pink and Barbie like!!" I shuddered at the thought.

"You have my word" Tony promised, but he had a sly look in his eye.

_"Shit"_ I thought worriedly, Loki chuckled quietly at me through the link. _"He's up to something"_ Loki informed me. _"I know"_ I thought back as I walked over to where they were standing, waiting for me.

"Oh and what do you mean by uniform?" I asked, turning around to look at Tony.

"Well you are an Avenger now" Tony replied, "you will need a uniform" he explained as Steve nodded encouragingly.

"Wow" I breathed out, grinning at everyone before turning back to face the Brothers, trying to figure out how this would work. "Come hold on to me" Loki instructed out loud, I glanced at Thor, who nodded at me and stepped closer to Loki.

"Wrap your arms around my waist and hold on tight" Loki whispered as he gently turned me around to face his chest. I obeyed and held on to him tight, glancing up when I felt him laugh quietly, only to see him smiling smugly at a pissed off looking Steve. "STOP IT" I ordered, stepping hard on his foot, frowning at the echoing pain. Loki just laughed and reached for the contraption that Stark had built to house the Tesseract. As soon as he grabbed the free end, a blinding light surrounded us and we whizzed away, my grip on Loki tightening as I held on for dear life, watching as an array of colors whipped by us before suddenly stopping.

We were in Asgard.


	10. Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric experiences Asgard, Asgard experiences Lyric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back. I am sorry it took me so long to update, I was really sick for a while there, with a cold that refused to leave, and then I had real life call and I had to be a parent and a grown up for awhile. But I am finally ride of my cold and life has quieted down enough for me to get back to my writing. I promise that I will update regularly from now on. I have a lot of ideas for the Avengers still, before I send Lyric on her next adventure.
> 
> Please excuse any spelling errors at the moment, I pulled an all nighter to finish this chapter and I just wanted to post it right away, I will go back and look for spelling errors after I have caffeinated.

**Lyric's POV**

I glanced around in awe, while still clinging to Loki. This place was..... AMAZING. We were standing on the still broken Bifrost Bridge, with a mountain of a man standing a few feet away, staring intently at us.

"Heimdall" Thor greeted the man.

"Thor" he answered back in a deep voice, his gaze moving to Loki "Loki, it's good to see YOU again" he rumbled out, before glancing at me and then adding "and then some".

I pulled away from Loki's grip, my head cocked while I assessed the man before me. He KNEW about the connection Loki and I had. How?

_"Heimdall knows everything"_ Loki's voiced whispered down the link.

_"Yes, but he didn't know about your possession"_ I mused slowly, _"That was blocked to him"_

_"How do you know?"_ Loki questioned down the link.

_"I read his mind"_ I admitted sheepishly _"And he knows that I did..."_

_"You were blocked to him before"_ I sent down the link _"He could see you but not ALL of you, he thought that it was your magic blocking him, not something, someone, else and he feels regret that he wasn't able to see more"._

I tore my gaze from the intense man and took a step forward in order to take in my surroundings, the boys giving me a minute to take it all in. Asgard was stunning. Looking out to the horizon I could see a sunset slowly creeping up, pink tinged clouds lazily flitted by as the azure sky melted into purple, then navy tones, speckled with millions of stars, distant planets slowly becoming visible in the darkening sky. I could only stare as I watched the most incredible sunset in all of history happen in front of my very eyes. It seemed to be almost a crime to tear my gaze away from the almost indescribable sight before me, to take in the rest of Asgard. The city stretched out before me, the sunset bathing everything in a golden light, making it all look vast and rich. The palace absolutely glittered in the sun, shimmering in an array of golden hues. The bridge beneath my feet, although still broken, seemed crystalline in nature and shimmered with all the colors of the rainbow.

I was completely awestruck and had no clue what to say or do. It suddenly occurred to me, that although I was a supernatural being, I was still a mortal among gods and I felt terribly under dressed, with my worn out sneakers and slightly ripped jeans. I also found myself wishing that I had left my hair down to hide my scars.

_"You look fine"_ Loki's voice murmured down the link _"And the scars make you look strong."_

_"Easy for you to say"_ I grumbled back, relaxing slightly when I realized that I didn't have to explain how I felt, Loki got it. He knew and that helped him understand how I felt.

_"Don't get going all sentimental on me"_ he threatened _"I can't handle that right now"_

_"Sorry if I am slightly overwhelmed"_ I hissed back, causing Zara to growl at Loki through the link. Which only made him look irritated. Good.

Thor had been quietly talking to Heimdall and was now looking at the two of us "Let's go talk to Father" he suggested.

I nodded as Loki sighed, the sudden surge dread and apprehension that welled up in him was enough to rock me back on my feet. I gasped in surprise when I felt a huge hand reach out and steady me, turning slightly, I could see that it was Heimdall, I smiled and nodded at him gratefully, as he pinned me with that intense gave of his.

He seemed to stare straight into my soul with those amazing eyes of his, "Show them" his deep voice rumbled out "Show them what I couldn't see".

I nodded at him, returning his intense stare. "I will" I promised "And it was not your fault, it was a subtle move that no one was supposed to notice, and no one did"

"Until you, Lady Lyric" Heimdall corrected me "All it took was one look and you noticed what everyone else failed too. The masterminds behind this scheme didn't foresee someone like you coming along and breaking a major pawn in their game".

I blushed lightly and glanced towards the brothers "I am sure someone else would have noticed in time" I lightly argued.

"Maybe" Heimdall allowed "But it would have been way too late to stop it or do anything about it" he finished off seriously.

I nodded in acceptance and moved to follow the boys into the palace. We hadn't gotten far when guards came running up seizing Loki despite Thor's numerous protests and demands. Loki for his part remained calm, but inside he was a seething, scared mess and the emotional overload from him was starting to affect me. Thor was livid when they put Loki in shackles and started hauling him away, towards what I assumed was the throne room. Thor stormed off ahead of them, bellowing for his Father. I started quietly following behind, until two guards came up behind me, gripping my arms tight and hauling me towards wherever they were dragging Loki.

As soon as Loki realized they had grabbed me, he started fighting against the shackles and guards alike, causing them to strike at him repeatedly. Each strike had me howling in pain and then SNARLING in anger in between blows, the guards holding me were now trembling in fear at the feral sounding noises escaping from me. The guards holding Loki were now looking at me fearfully as I shook with barely restrained power. The very walls shook as I looked at each and every guard, snarling wildly. I ignored Loki's whispers through the link, begging me to calm down, that he wasn't hurt. I was beyond hope at this point.

Thor came running out to see what the noise was, and upon seeing a guard hit Loki one last time, and my answering howl of pain, Thor then struck the guard withMjölnir, knocking him into the wall, then stood at the ready, daring any of the other guards to stand up to him. By this point we were at what could only be the entrance to the throne room, and upon hearing a commanding voice call out "ENTER" in a deep, authoritative tone, the guards manhandled Loki inside, as did the two holding me, mindful of Thor's watchful glare. The walls had stopped shaking at this point, but my powers were not even close to being under control, though Zara was the big issue right now, she was one pissed off wolf and she was fighting to get lose.

As the guards dragged a subdued Loki on front of his Father, I could see more people trickling into the Throne room, and Loki's mind helped supply me with names. There was his Mother, Queen Frigga, as well as Lady Sif and The Warriors Three. Plus even more guards and all were warily watching Loki and then me, as I was dragged up behind where Loki was stopped. I could tell that Queen Frigga could sense that I was powerful, but before she could say anything, the imposing figure at the top of the Throne started to speak.

"What was all that snarling?" The Allfather demanded "Why were the walls shaking? What sort of tricks are you up to now Loki?" he started down at Loki, who stared defiantly back at him.

"And why is there a mortal in my realm?" he demanded, looking towards Thor for answers.

One of the guards holding Loki spoke up "The snarls were coming from the mortal Sir!" he reported dutifully, as the two holding on to me nodded in shaky agreement.

_"Relax"_ Loki whispered down the link _"Lyric relax"_ but his voice was but a distant memory now, I was too far gone, lost in rage and pain, struggling to hold on to myself.

_"I'm trying to"_ I snarled back at him, struggling to take deep breathes. _"I have a limit you know, before I break"_.

_"I know that you do and I am sorry that you got pushed so far, I didn't think they would grab you or get violent"_ Loki's apologetic voice was finally starting to sooth my frayed nerves. I could feel his relief as I started to calm down. Sadly it was short lived as the two guards roughly hauled me in front of the throne, so Odin could properly look at me.

"Who are you?" he inquired, looking me over disdainfully, a look I clearly remember Loki giving me on out first meeting _"Like Father, Like Son"_ I thought amusedly, inwardly smirking at Loki's annoyed hiss.

I didn't say anything at first, I was concentrating on getting my breathing under control. As the guards tightened their grip at my insolence, I growled at them threateningly.

"Can she not speak?" Odin questioned Thor "You brought a feral wild child into my palace?"

"I am NOT a child and I will speak when your lousy minions let me go" I growled out, struggling to get out of the guards grip.

"Considering how you are acting, no I shall think not" Odin informed me coolly. I looked at Thor, who stepped up to address his father.

"Father, Lady Lyric means us no harm and she has important news to share with you" Thor stated "Important news involving Loki"

At those words, Odin looked from me to Loki then back to me again, "And why can't Loki tell me himself" Odin questioned me.

"Because I don't remember, Father" Loki admitted drily, causing one of the guards to shove him for speaking out of turn.

That did it for me. Snarling loudly I used my power to push my guards away and then leaped towards that guard that shoved Loki, shifting mid jump before knocking him on his back and snarling threateningly in his face. As the other guards gaped at me, I leapt off the first guard and put myself between Loki and the guards, growling menacingly at anyone who came to close, save for Thor who walked up to me, hands held up in placating gesture, before he came to kneel down beside me, rubbing my head and looking at his father, and holding up his hand towards an advancing Sif, who retreated but watched us warily.

"Father, get rid of the guards, or at least get them to back off, and we will tell you everything you want to know." Thor reasoned as I gave a bark of approval before tugging on Thor's cape. Thor was quick to release it this time, making sure that it covered as much as me as it could. I quickly shifted back, and struggled to get the cape wrapped around me completely, before looking up at Odin.

"I guess you have some questions for me" I began "And I am happy to answer them, as long as Loki remains unharmed, harm him and you won't like to see the repercussions." I warned softly.

Odin looked dismayed at my demands but before he could say anything, Queen Frigga spoke up "Don't test her Odin, this young lady holds a lot of power within her, it was her who made the walls shake earlier"

"And" She added "Loki is different and it is because of her, looking at him now, I can see the mischievous young boy that I knew, in the man before me".

At her words, Loki smiled gently at her and I felt the love he had for his mother, the one person who seemed to truly get him. _"Not one word about this"_ Loki warned down the link _"Or what?"_ I teased back, smirking at him, and then openly laughing when he rolled his eyes at me.

The Queen looked between the two of us curiously, trying to figure out how I had brought such a change in the son she had thought lost to her. I tied the cape more securely around myself before smiling at her.

"I can show you how I got your son back" I offered, walking closer, pausing when the guards tensed. Frigga waved them off and gestured me to come forward, ignoring Odin when he said to stop.

"She means no harm Odin, she only came here to help" Frigga admonished.

I smiled at her "Queen Frigga, it is an honor to meet you, I am Lyric Le Rouge" I greeted her as I got closer.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Le Rouge" She responded warmly.

"Please, call me Lyric" I urged "Now may I show you how I saved Loki?"

At her nod, I raised my arms cautiously well aware of the guards and warriors surrounding me only continuing on when she advised me that they would not hurt me or interfere. I nodded and placed my fingers along her temples, calling forth all that I had learned about Loki in the last few days, what I had witnessed while in his mind, the fight I went through. Everything. I showed her everything, while trying to shield Loki from seeing the horrors he had begged me to remove. Frigga saw what I was trying to do and understood why when she saw the mind link and how he had begged me to remove the memories, agreeing to whatever punishment bestowed upon him, as long as the memories were gone. As soon as I had shown it all to her, Frigga started crying, shamed that she didn't notice that her own son was NOT her son.

"It's not your fault" I told her quietly "It was done so subtly that had I not stepped through the wrong portal, no one would have ever known, until it was too late, if at all".

Frigga looked at me through tear filled eyes before embracing me, I was surprised but I gladly hugged back, it had been far too long since I had felt a motherly hug.

"Thank you for saving my son" she whispered to me, before releasing me and rushing to hug Loki, crying when he leaned into her touch.

Odin kept glancing between the hugging mother and son, then at me warily, trying to decide what to do next. I cautiously approached the foot of Odin's throne, in order to properly address him.

"Odin Allfather" I greeted him, trying to look as formal and regal as I possibly could while standing in front of him, wrapped in his sons cape, and nothing more. "I would like to show you something, regarding Loki, and that should answer any and all questions who have about me."

When I finished speaking, it was deathly silent, no one dared to speak as we all waited to see what the Allfather would do. And all that he did was silently regard me with his eye, and I knew that even with one eye, he still saw more than most people did with two. It was unnerving and I forced myself not to fidget, I couldn't show any weakness in front of such an adversary. I just returned his solemn stare, and refused to back down. I handled Fury just fine, I can handle Odin. Loki scoffed at me through the link , but I ignored him, all my attention focused on Odin.

I decided to take a gamble, and spoke in Odin's mind _"Trust me"_ I whispered quietly through the great Allfather's mind, letting him feel the link and the wealth of knowledge that I had.

I could feel Loki's shock, stunned that I was so bold to do that, but I once again ignored him. I just continued to return Odin's now shocked looking stare, raising a questioning eyebrow. Odin finally nodded slightly in acceptance, then stood up and made his way down the steps of his throne, coming to stand in front of me.

"Show me Mortal" Odin commanded me seriously, looking down at me. I nodded and stretched to reach his temples, knowing better than to ask the Allfather to bend down. As soon as my fingers made connection with his temples, I threw up a barrier to block Loki from the memories as much as I could, then I let Odin see EVERYTHING, every bit of my life and everything that I had been through and seen up until the moment I entered the throne room. I broke the connection and stepped back, watching as Odin processed everything he had just been shown. I removed the barrier I had placed to shield Loki, only to hear him grumbling at me.

_"What?"_ I asked, while still watching his Father

_"I am going to see what you're hiding eventually"_ he informed me.

_"Not today"_ I shot back, unimpressed with him.

I ignored Loki's grumblings as the Allfather focused on me again. "You saved me son from unbelievable horrors and torture." he stated "Even though you had just met him and where you come from he is a just a character in a story."

"Yes Sir" I answered respectfully "I couldn't sit back and let it continue. Plus-" I paused, glancing at Loki, before continuing "Plus, I know that Loki can do better. Can help do some good and right major wrongs."

Odin just looked amused but I kept on talking before he could say anything. "I now know your son better than ANY of you" I declared, glancing between Odin, Frigga and Thor. "Loki isn't some power mad god, hell bent on claiming the throne, all he wanted was respect and to be held in the same regard as Thor."

Loki nodded subtly in admission to my statement. I smiled at him before continuing on "He is the God of Lies and Mischief, but that doesn't mean that he's evil or bad." I sighed "He can be irritating and there are days where you could happily throttle him, but he can still be one of the good guys. He may not be Captain Good and Pure, but he can still help with win the good fight."

I finished my mini speech and waited for someone to say something.

Thor broke the silence first, "Father" he started "I have already seen the changes in Loki, the tiny Lady Lyric brings out a side of him that I've never seen before."

I could feel Loki getting ready to say something snarky, in true Loki form, and quickly sent images along the link of what I would do if he even thought about uttering a word. He immediately obeyed me, for fear of that secret he doesn't want Thor to know and he really didn't want me to phase through a wall with him and leave him stuck in it.

Queen Frigga, who was still holding on to Loki, glanced between the two of us, before speaking up. "Odin, look at Loki, he's the boy we once knew again, and look how he is with the Lady Lyric, if anyone can keep Loki in line, it is this tiny little mortal."

I smirked at the slightly appalled expression on Loki's face. He knew his mother was right but his pride wouldn't let him admit as much yet.

_"Loki"_ I hissed _"let go of your foolish pride and admit that all we say is true, or else all this was for naught."_

_"Fine"_ came the irritated response before he addressed his father.

"Father" Loki spoke clearly and calmly "They are all right. I am not power hungry and I do want help Thor with his battle to keep Earth safe, and make amends for what I did."

"I know" Odin declared "I saw you willingly pack this mortals bag without being asked too, something that is unheard of in a Prince."

"But" he continued "It was a sure sign of your good intentions. You are free to go, you are no prisoner of mine, but you WILL have to make amends for what you did to Earth, even if you spend the rest of your life doing so."

Loki nodded in acceptance as he waited for the shackles to be removed. "Thank you Father" he said, rubbing his wrists once he was free on the shackles. A quick glance at my wrists showed some bruising forming, courtesy of the cuffs.

I looked at Odin again, and resisted the urge to raise my hand and wait until I was given permission to speak. I ignored Loki's amusement at that and addressed the Allfather again.

"Excuse me Allfather" I began "But what is going to happen to Loki now? Will he stay here? Will he be safe here?" I started firing off questions rapidly until I felt a hand on my shoulder, glancing up, I saw that it was Loki, trying to stem the flow of my words.

"Loki is free to go do as he pleases, though I assumed he would want to stay in Asgard" Odin mused. "Why do you ask Lady Lyric?"

I glanced at Loki before responding "I just am wondering if it's safe for us to part." I sighed and glanced down at my feet before continuing "With the link... if there is someone here who wants to hurt him, or kill him.... well it effects me too. And the same goes for him, once I am back on Earth, I have to be ultra careful with what I do, even crossing the street. Because of the repercussions."

Loki seemed to just realize how much of a problem our separation could be, at least for now. "She's right Father" he reasoned "And I won't make her stay in this foreign world, so I propose that I go back to Migard with her, at least until we can figure out our link and how it fully works."

I looked at Loki in shock, but he only squeezed my shoulder in reassurance.

I looked back at Odin in time to see a pleased look flit across his face at Loki's actions. He was proud of Loki. I could feel Loki's joy at his father actually being proud of him.

"If that's what you want Loki, then so be it" Odin ruled "You may leave when you are ready" he nodded at us and walked out of the throne room.

Thor beamed and came over to hug his mother, clapping Loki on the back on his way by, causing Loki to grunt and me to gasp for breath from the force of the blow.

"Thanks Thor" I wheezed, leaning against Loki as I struggled to get my breathing back under control.

"I am sorry Lady Lyric!!" Thor exclaimed, clearly appalled at himself  "I forgot..." he trailed off ashamed.

"It's all right Thor, this will take some getting used to for all of us." I replied, finally able to breathe again.

Queen Frigga shook her head in a scolding manner at Thor, and came over to me, gently taking my arm "Come dear" she urged "let's go get you some clothes, Thor will be wanting his cape back soon."

I blushed as the boys chuckled at the lack of attire, and allowed Frigga to steer me out of the throne room, she smiled and nodded at Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, all who were looking at me in a varying range of emotions, from suspicion, to shock, to awe and appreciation of my lack of clothes. I smiled at them in passing, pulling the cloth tighter around me and trying to walk away with as much dignity as I could, considering that I was naked under a cape in the presence of the Queen of Asgard.

Frigga laughed at my discomfort "don't worry about it Child" she reassured me, "the only one here who is scandalized is you."

I blushed but laughed freely at that statement "I think you are right" I admitted.

"So tell me all about yourself and how you came to find my sons" she prompted, as she led me into what looked like a tailors room, judging from the amount of clothes and sewing supplies lying around.

"Well, let me start at the beginning..." I proposed, before launching into the full story of my origins and how I met up with the Avengers.

By the time I had finished my tale, the Queen and Tailor had managed to get me into suitable clothes that I didn't openly shudder at, like those damned fancy dresses, and was wearing something closer to what 'Lady Sif would wear' according to the Tailor. But first he had to alter it majorly for me, since everything there was about 6 inches too long for me. I was wearing tight black leather leggings, and a sleeveless dark grey tunic that reached to mid thigh and made my purple eyes stand out even more. My beloved chucks somehow survived my last shift and Loki dropped them off before disappearing somewhere with Thor.

They tried giving me a robe to wear, but it was too big for me and I kept tripping on it, so they settled for a child's cloak which fit me perfectly. Queen Frigga then showed me around the palace, and insisted that I stay for the feast that was being held that night. I readily agreed, much to Loki's dismay, but I wasn't ready to leave Frigga yet, she reminded me of my mother, my real mother. As soon as Loki realized that, he quit complaining and left me alone, for the most part. He still had to add his opinion on something every now and then from " _No THOR broke that wall with sparring with Volstagg, not me practicing my magic"_ to an indignant _"I can't believe she showed you THAT portrait"_ which had me laughing out loud for a solid minute before I was able to calm down enough to explain to Frigga why I was laughing, which made us both laugh all the more, causing a Loki illusion to appear and glare at us both with wounded pride. Which only made us laugh harder.

By the time I finished my tour, the feast was about to begin. Frigga ushered me back to the tailors, so I could change into a shimmery silver tunic and black boots, a dressier version of what I had been wearing. I was then shown into a dressing room and a servant did my hair for me, taking the braid out and leaving the loose waves down, braiding the sides away from my face and pinned back. By the time she was finished, I could almost pass for an Asgardian, a very very short Asgardian. Loki arrived just as the servant had finished with my hair, to escort me to the feast. He looked quite handsome in his dark green tunic and black leggings, hair neatly combed back. Loki smirked as he felt my appraisal of him and I rolled my eyes at him in exasperation.

Loki offered me his arm, and I took it, blushing at the gesture. I wasn't used to this kind of attention, or any attention really. Loki squeezed my arm when I thought that, smiling at me before looking away with a blush.

"So" he noted "My mother is quite taken with you, she said you're like the daughter she never had."

"Really?" I grinned "I really like her too, I feel very comfortable with her. And I love being able to talk magic with her."

"I noticed how comfortable you were with her" Loki retorted dryly, referring to the portrait incident, which only made me giggle all over again.

Loki scowled at me, but I could see the mirth in his eyes. I smirked and stopped, taking in the banquet room. It was enormous and the tables were stacked with all sorts of food, some which I didn't even recognize.

"Try to leave so food for everyone else" Loki quipped upon seeing me gaze at the food.

"Ugh I am NEVER going to live that down, am I?" I groaned in exasperation.

"Nope, not as long as I am around to remind you" he shot back cheekily.

I quickly changed the subject, "So, where do I sit?" I asked, looking around at the rapidly filling tables.

Loki gave me a quizzical look "Up there with the rest of the royal family" he answered.

"What? Why?" I yelped "I am not Royal or part of your family"

"Nonsense" said a voice from behind me and I turned to see Frigga and Odin approaching us, Thor following behind.

"After getting to know you and seeing your connection with Loki,  I now view you as the daughter that I never knew that I wanted." Frigga said, smiling warmly at me, as Odin grunted in approval.

I was rendered speechless at that, until Loki whispered suggestively along the link _"For the record, I DO  NOT view you as a sister."_

I shot a look at Loki as I hugged Frigga and tried not to think about what Loki was referring to, to no avail.

Loki was still smirking as we took our seats and the feast began. I was sitting between Loki and Frigga, with Odin and Thor on Frigga's other side. I noticed quite a few people staring at me and could hear people asking who I was and what was Loki doing here. Odin eventually stood up and made a speech, about how Thor helped defeat the Chitauri, and how Loki was freed from the grips of a powerful foe and how he was forced to do what he did. He then introduced me as the one who freed Loki and that I was now considered family. I blushed at all the cheers and applause that were thrown my way, but I still thoroughly enjoyed the feast. Although upon waking up with a pounding migraine and in Loki's bed, I thought that I enjoyed the feast a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Was Lyric a naughty girl!? We will find out soon! ;)


	11. What happens in Asgard does not stay in Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric and Loki try to figure out what happened and how it affects them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might change the title, I am not sure about it, the title was the hardest part of the chapter!!! What happens in Asgard does not stay in Asgard.... don't know if I like it yet...
> 
> Please excuse any spelling errors, or mistakes. I was anxious to get this chapter up so I can begin on the next one, I have a lot of fun ideas for the next chapter.

_**Lyric's POV** _

I opened my eyes and groaned, I felt like Hell. This was easily the worst hangover known to men, and with my metabolism it takes me A LOT to get drunk, so how much did I drink last night? I went to get up, when I noticed that I couldn't, there was an arm locked around my waist, and that arm was attached too... "LOKI!!!!" I shrieked ,shoving him off the bed and leaping off the other side of it to rest against the wall, gripping a blanket around my still clothed body. Wait, still clothed?

"Oh thank GOD" I muttered, then  slumped to the floor holding my pounding head as Loki groaned from the floor.

"Are we dying?" He rasped, sounding almost as bad as I felt.

"No" I muttered snidely "We are hung-over."

"Uhh, what happened last night?" I asked hesitantly

"You don't remember?" he groaned as he slowly got off the floor, only to collapse on the bed, grimacing in pain.

"No, I don't" I sniped back "Let's start with the major thing: HOW DID I END UP IN YOUR BED, WITH YOU CUDDLING ME"

I moaned in pain from talking so loud. Only to be echoed my Loki.

"Well that..... I don't know" came Loki's muffled reply.

"You're a lot of help" I grumbled, slowly shuffling over to the bed, so I could sleep some more.

"Move over" I ordered as I climbed back onto the bed, praying that the queasiness would go away.

Loki slowly complied, coming to lie beside me again, with over a foot of space between us this time. At this point I didn't really care, as long as I could sleep and the room stopped spinning. I was asleep within minutes.

 *****

_**Lyric's POV** _

Sometime later I woke up again, once again with Loki's arm wrapped around me. I was slower to wake up this time, but the spinning and queasiness had passed, all that remained was a pounding migraine. I slowly sat up, causing the blanket to fall away and dislodging Loki's arm. I heard him groan as he started to wake up.

"You're lucky that I still have clothes on" I groused to him turning to look at him as he opened his eyes "or else-" I trailed off as I stared in shock at him.

"What?" He asked, annoyed, glancing at me before sitting up quickly.

"Your eyes!" he breathed

"My eyes?! NO YOUR eyes!!" I yelped in alarm.

"What about my eyes?" We said at the same time.

"You have one blue eye, one purple eye" We both spoke again.

"WHAT!?" We yelled before barreling out of the bed and heading for the nearest mirror, which happened to be over his desk. I wasn't tall enough to see into it, so I had to run into the adjoining bathroom and took a real good look at myself.

Aside from looking like something the cat dragged in, I was relatively unscathed, except for my eyes: My Left eye was a pale icy blue, the same blue as Loki's eyes, and my right eye was the same bright purple as ever. I looked away from the mirror as Loki came into the bathroom. His right eye was a pale icy blue, the same as ever, but his left eye was the same bright purple as mine was...is..

"How?" I questioned "What the hell did you do? What the hell did you feed me? What the hell did you give me to drink? I yelled, my voice getting louder and louder as I advanced on him.

"ME?" he bellowed "You are the all powerful witch!!!"

"You are the one with the illusions" I hollered back, wincing as the sound made my head ache even more.

"This isn't one of my illusions!!!" He snapped "Change it back!!"

"I didn't do fuck all!!!" I retorted shrilly "YOU change it back"

"No you!" he hissed threateningly.

"No you!!" I growled back.

"Witch"

"Liar"

"Oh that's real mature"

"Well you ARE the God of LIES and MISCHIEF, so this is right up your ally!!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not"

"Too"

"Not"

"Too"

"CHILDREN ENOUGH" bellowed a whole new voice, one that caused both of us hold our heads and groan.

I looked past Loki to see Odin, Frigga and Thor. Odin looked irritated, Thor amused and Frigga with amused exasperation.

"Allfather, Queen Frigga" I greeted weakly "I apologize if we were being too loud"

Loki just glared at everyone, but quickly said sorry when Zara growled at him down the link, making both our heads ache.

I ignored his annoyed glare and walked back into the bedroom, not caring that I was only wearing one of Loki's too big tunics and not much else, at least it reached to my knees.

Frigga waved a hand, dismissing my apology "It's all right, it was quite the amusing fight to watch"

I blushed and rubbed my temples, groaning before saying anything more. I gestured towards my eyes and then Loki's "We are just trying to figure out who or what happened."

Frigga chuckled and said "You guys happened" before handing us each a glass of a liquid that LOOKED like it tasted terrible. "Drink. It will help with you headaches" she added.

I took a cautious sip and gagged, but squared my shoulders and downed it when I saw the look that Odin was leveling at me. I glanced a Loki and he didn't seem to be faring much better than me.

"Ok " I demanded, turning my attention back to Frigga, "What do you mean WE happened?"

"Your Majesty" I hastily added.

"Last night after the meal, you and Loki went to sit with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three and some more of Thor and Loki's friends A servant accidentally gave you the strong wine, not the watered down stuff that we had been giving you to avoid, well this" she gestured at me.

"Oh" I muttered, beyond embarrassed.

"Oh you held your own Lady Lyric" Thor piped up, "The problem came later on after you had a few glasses of that wine, 3 to be exact, plus  a mug of mead....." he trailed off as I squeaked in embarrassment.

"Anyways" he continued, "Once people heard that you were a powerful sorcerer, and that you and Loki were connected, well they egged you on to do a magic show basically, to see who was better at magic, since Loki's magic regarded as all powerful."

I groaned, my diminishing headache flaring up again briefly. I had a pretty good idea of what might have happened.

"Let me guess, we started small and then it went from there until we were trying to use the other's powers or something like that?" I guessed.

"Yes" Thor acknowledged "You were able to create ice and Loki was able to move some chairs on his own, but then someone wanted to see you blow something up, and Loki said the safest thing would be ice, or snow, and so he threw some ice at you, and you blew it up, but the blast hit both of you knocking you down."

I shook my head and looked at Loki, who looked equally embarrassed. I had a suspicion of why our eyes changed but I didn't want to say anything in case it was temporary.

"What happened after that?" Loki asked, frowning at my silent musings.

"Well we picked you two up, you were both covered in snow and were laughing at each other, and then Mother arrived and sent us ALL to bed, and I carried Loki, while Fandral carried you, and you insisted on finding a shirt of Loki's to wear to bed, so you stole the one Loki was wearing, pulled it right off of him with your magic and then went to change in the bathroom."

_"THANK GOD I HAD SOME DECENCY LEFT"_ I thought to myself, only to have Loki reply back _"Stripping someone with magic does not count as having decency"_

_"SAYS THE GUY WHO USED MAGIC TO UNDRESS ME ON EARTH!!!"_ I snarled back, only to have him smirk at me. Fed up with him, I used my power to knock him down and then stuck my tongue out at him, much to the amusement of everyone else.

"Ok" I  said, looking at Thor again, "how did I end up in Loki's bed?"

Thor laughed outright at that. "Well when you finished changing, you walked out of the bathroom and crawled straight into the bed, where Loki was already asleep. When we tried to move you..... you uhh bit us, well me actually, and Fandral didn't even attempt to move you after that."

"I have just reached new levels of embarrassment." I muttered " I BIT the God of Thunder!"

Thor laughed and said "No worries Tiny Lady, I wasn't hurt."

"I am SO sorry for my behavior, I am never drink like that" I apologized to Odin and Frigga.

"It's not your fault Child" Odin declared "It was the fool servant who served a mortal wine of the Gods. That wine is potent enough to make the strongest mortal male extremely inebriated, and I am amazed that someone as little as you was able to even handled as much as you drank. I believe the only reason you were able to handle that much wine is because you out ate Volstagg."

Odin almost sounded impressed at that.

"How did Loki end up drunk and hungover? Isn't he used to the wine?" I asked looking at him, before my aching brain came up with the answer "Oh. He got drunk and hung-over because I was drunk.... oops."

Frigga nodded sympathetically "I don't think you should go back to Midgard today, I think you and Loki need some more rest"

I glanced at Loki and we both nodded "Sounds good to me" I yawned.

As they turned to leave, Frigga paused and looked back at me "Do you want to be shown to your room?"

"At this point, honestly, No. I just want to sleep" I glanced at Loki who shrugged and headed back towards the bed.

Frigga laughed and shook her head "I didn't think you'd be up for the walk anyways, sleep well My Dear."

I smiled gratefully and waved at them as they left, amazed that they didn't mind me sleeping in the princes bed, before I collapsed beside an already sleeping Loki and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

When I woke up in the wee hours of an Asgardian morning, I was once again wrapped in Loki's arms, but this time I didn't mind so much, and smiled as I drifted off to sleep again.

*****

_**Lyric's POV** _

When I woke up a few hours later, blissfully headache free, and absolutely famished, the sun just risen. I yawned and slid out of Loki's arms again, amused that he was so cuddly in his sleep. I tried to find my clothes from the feast but couldn't see anything, until I noticed a neat pile of clothes sitting on the bench at the end of the bed. I scooped them up and then headed into the bathroom, eager for a hot bath or shower.

I twisted the knob and watched as the hot water slowly filled the sunken bathtub, I was unsure of which soap and such I could use, but a quick run through Loki's memories supplied me with the knowledge of which vials were which. I added some heavenly smelling oil to the water, before quickly discarding Loki's tunic and slipping into the steaming water with a hiss, it was bordering on too hot but it was still thoroughly enjoyable. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, savoring the warmth and peace, this was the most downtime that I have had since I fell through the portal.

As the water began to cool, I quickly dunked my head under the water then grabbed a couple of vials to wash my hair. I let the water out and climbed out, wrapping myself in a towel and drying off before getting dressed in the clothes that had been left for me. Today's tunic was a beautiful sleeveless purple, with black leggings again and my chucks. I looked at the mirror and marveled at how the rich purple color made my blue eye stand out . Wait.

"Shit" I muttered to myself as I grabbed a brush of the counter and started detangling my hair "I still have a blue eye, I think this is permanent."

_"Please don't say that"_ Loki's irritated voice drifted through my head.

_"Sorry Cuddle Bug, I think it is"_ I replied back as I started to French braid my hair.

Suddenly the door flew open and revealed an appalled looking Loki.

"What did you call me?" He seethed through clenched teeth. "Cuddle Bug?" he went on, sounding perplexed.

I laughed and said "Sorry, it's an Earth term and it just means that you are cuddly." I took in his shocked face and chuckled some more "If you want, I can call you Snuggle Bunny?" I offered cheekily.

Loki's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock before he stuttered in horror "N-Nn_NO!"

I rolled my eyes and left the bathroom, still chuckling as Loki slammed the door and started the bathtub.

"Want me to wait for you?" I called through the door "Or should I go find your mother?"

"Go talk to Mother, I know you want to" Loki replied lazily. Seems he was a desperate for some downtime as I was.

_"I am"_ he thought through the link as I left the room.

I didn't answer as I tried to navigate the halls, unsure of which direction to go, until I heard Thor's booming voice call out "Lady Lyric!"

I glanced behind me and saw Thor walking towards me and smiled in greeting.

"Thor! How are you?" I asked politely

Thor chuckled as he reached me, gently steering me in the direction he was headed, wherever that was.

"I am well Lady Lyric" Thor answered "But I should be the one asking how you are feeling today."

"Much better, back to normal besides being famished" I replied "And still very embarrassed" I added.

"Well hopefully we have enough to feed you" Thor jested as I groaned and rolled my eyes at him "But please do not be embarrassed!" he said seriously.

"You are new here and had no idea that the wine would affect you so much, and you were given the wrong wine, it was not your fault." Thor informed me as we neared a dining hall, smaller than the one the feast had been in.

As we entered, I saw Frigga and Odin already seated at a large table, filled with a variety of breakfast foods.  I looked at the assortment of foods eagerly as we neared the table.

Odin looked at me, then back at Frigga "I hope we have enough food" he commented dryly.

I blushed profusely as I greeted them "Good Morning Queen Frigga, Allfather" I greeted.

"Morning Mother, Father" Thor greeted them, ushering me into a seat by Frigga, before he went around the table and sat by Odin.

"I want to apologize again for my behavior the other night, I am honestly NEVER like that." I started rambling, before either of them had a chance to say anything. "I am so embarrassed about the way I acted. And putting on a magic show of all things and showing off my powers like that.... that's not something that I ever do-"

"LYRIC" Frigga interrupted my rant, putting her hand on my arm "It's all right, it wasn't your fault. You were served the wrong wine, wine that was way too strong for a tiny mortal like you."

"And I think you learned your lesson about playing around with your powers" she continued, gesturing at my eyes.

I groaned in agreement "I think it's permanent." I revealed, ignoring Loki's irritated hiss. "I still don't know for sure how it happened, but with the link and everything.... I am assuming that using each other's powers, then combining them at the end, to blow up the ice, combined our powers permanently, and then changed our eyes as a sign of our combined powers...." I trailed off and looked between the three royals sitting at the table.

"I hope that makes sense" I added uncertainly.

Frigga smiled and nodded at me "Actually that does make sense, but the only way to know for certain is to see if you can use some of Loki's powers _without_ having to tap into Loki's sorcery."

"That makes sense " I admitted admiringly "But I won't try it right now, I'd rather just enjoy a nice meal and some good conversation."

Frigga smiled "As soon as Loki gets here, we will eat." she informed me.

"Well he is on his way" I added helpfully "Although I wish that he would hurry" I said out loud, but directing a feeling of annoyance towards Loki, who just chuckled at me in return.

"Oh, I have a question, if you don't mind" I asked, looking between Odin and Frigga.

"Ok Child, ask away" Odin nodded at to go on.

"Well considering that Loki is a Prince and that I am a mortal who is brand new here, and everything, why were you not mad that I fell asleep in Loki's bed? and left me there, all the next day, without saying anything or hauling me off to my own room." I rambled on again, much to Thor's amusement.

_"Please stop"_ Loki's voice hissed down the link as I felt him getting closer.

Frigga just chuckled out right and Odin looked amused. "My dear girl" Frigga started "Loki is my child but he IS a grown man and having a woman in his bed is, well it's not new, although you two were a lot more innocent than them-"

Loki came through the door just then, "Mother!" he pleaded "Please stop" as I smirked at him in amusement.

"Good Morning Loki" Frigga greeted him warmly, and then returned her attention to me, ignoring Loki's sputtering.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, is that Loki is a grown man and you guys were only sleeping. Plus with your link... it makes everything different and honestly... Loki is different around you, you seem to be able to handle him better than his Father and I ever could."

Loki made an irritated sound, but Zara growled at him threateningly down the link and I added the memory of her pouncing on him, conveniently shutting him up.

Frigga just shook her head and smiled. "See" explained to me, gesturing at the now silent Loki.

I laughed and nodded "Yes I do".

"Great" Frigga said, "Now let's eat" and handed me a plate, as Odin and Thor started exchanging war stories. Loki looked bored but changed seats when I indicated that he come sit by me and Frigga.

"So" I addressed Loki "I know you heard my theory on how our eyes changed, and why. We need to test that theory, just not right now." I added as I grabbed some nibbled on some cheese and fruit, which seemed unnaturally cold, but I didn't think much of it.

"Why not?" Loki retorted mischievously.

"No magic at the table Loki" Frigga admonished, giving us both a pointed look.

I ;laughed as I picked up my goblet of water, but when I went to take a sip, I discovered that it was frozen solid.

"Loki!" I whined "Your mom said no magic at the table!"

"What are you talking about Wolfie?" Loki sighed in exasperation.

"You froze my water!" I accused, showing him the goblet.

"I did not!" He exclaimed, reaching for the goblet, which flew out of my hand and across the room.

"Lyric!" Loki snapped "Why did you do that?"

" I didn't do that!" I yelped, as Thor and Odin stopped their conversation to watch Loki and I glare at each other.

"I did not send the cup across the room Loki" I hissed through clenched teeth. "But you froze my drink!"

Frigga interrupted us "Maybe there is another answer."

Loki and I both turned to  look at her, both of us fuming silently.

"Lady Lyric, I think you theory is correct and you and Loki both have new powers, due to them being combined the other night." Frigga stated firmly.

"I think that you" she said, gesturing at me "froze your water unintentionally because you didn't know that you had acquired that new power."

"And Loki" Frigga continued, gazing at him.  "It was you who accidently sent the goblet across the room, because of a new power."

Loki and I just glanced at each other _"We have a lot to figure out about ourselves now"_ I thought down the link.

_"Yes we do"_ He thought back.

 Neither of us acknowledged the one thought that rattled in the back of our minds: Our powers combined into two separate people... we could be an absolute force to be reckoned with.

*****

_**Lyric's POV** _

After breakfast,  Loki went to pack some of his things, stuff he wanted with him on Earth, and I wandered around the palace with Frigga, once again marveling at the sights and the view of the  surrounding city. It was stunning and I wanted to take of much of it in as possible, to drink the sights in.

Frigga laughed quietly at me "My Dear Girl" she chided "I know that you are trying to take it all in at once so you won't forget anything, but my sons are under STRICT orders to bring you back here for a visit as soon as possible."

I just stared at her in shock.

"Isn't that right boys?" She questioned over my shoulder.

I turned around quickly to see Loki and Thor approaching us, Odin sauntering along behind them.

"Yes Mother" Thor and Loki chorused obediently.

"Really?" I squealed excitedly, glad to have the knowledge that I would be coming back for a visit someday.

"Yes really" Frigga replied warmly, giving me a hug "Now I think the boys are ready."

I glanced at them and Loki nodded "Let's get going, I am sure the good Captain is busy pining away for you right now" he deadpanned, mirth and a hint of jealously dancing in his eyes.

I blushed from head to toe and kicked the wall, causing Loki to yelp out. I just smirked at him as Thor chuckled.

"Loki is right though, Rodgers really seemed to take a liking to you" he admitted.

I suddenly wished that kicking the wall would hurt Thor too.

"Boys!" Frigga admonished, taking my arm and guiding me back down the hallway "Quit picking on Lady Lyric!"

"Yes Mother" The Royal Brats intoned, following behind us, as an amused Odin came to walk by Frigga.

"So Lady Lyric" Frigga commented "Please tell me about this....Captain."

I groaned as Thor and Loki chuckled at me, waving my hand behind my back to give them both a shove with my power before smirking at them over my shoulder.

"Well" I started, focusing on the Queen again "I met Steve Rodgers, aka Captain America, when I fell through the portal..." as I explained everything about Steve and how he acted around me, Odin and Frigga listened intently. I finished my story just as we reached the Bifrost, which was now reconstructed. I looked at it in confusion.

Odin noticed my confusion and explained "Thor and Heimdall used the Tesseract to reconstruct the Bifrost yesterday while you and Loki were sleeping."

"Wow" I commented, I was surprised that it only took a day. Some guards brought some horses over to us, one that had already been loaded up with some bags, obviously for Loki.

"Well Lady Lyric" Odin looked at me, "Thanks to you sharing your memories with me, I know that you can handle riding a horse" he said as a guard brought a beautiful Chestnut Stallion over to me, and tried to help me up.

I waved him off before petting the beautiful creatures neck and giving him a kiss on the nose. The stallion snorted in appreciation before kneeling down and letting me climb up without having to jump. I glanced over at a shocked looking Odin.

"No Sir" I grinned "I can handle him just fine." I laughed at a envious looking Thor as I adjusted my stirrups.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I can't even get my horse to do that, how did you?...." He trailed off, scowling.

"I'm telepathic. I was able to soothe his mind while I was petting him, and he returned the favor as best he could." I explained as we all set out "That's why on the ranch I did all the training, my magic may have been smothered, but I was still more in tune with animals thoughts and actions than other people."

Thor nodded in understanding. Hearing more horses approaching, I looked over my shoulder to see Lady Sif and The Warriors Three were joining us. I nodded then focused back on the scenery flying by me.

Soon enough we reached the observatory, and Heimdall came out to meet us as we all got down off of our horses. Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg immediately began hauling Loki's many bags into the observatory.

"Really?" I muttered, glancing at Loki who shrugged nonchalantly.

"What? I packed light" he muttered quietly.

"There's like five... no seven bags!" I pointed out "That's your version of light?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Not all of them are mine" he intoned dryly.

"What?" I asked, confused "Whose are they then?"

"Thor's" Loki sighed "He is coming with us to help with the aftermath of..... well the aftermath and to make sure that I am behaving myself."

"Oh" I remarked "I didn't know that. But it won't be a problem, don't think that you need a babysitter."

Loki nodded in agreement as we headed inside to say our goodbyes to everyone.

Fandral smiled and kissed my hand "It's a pity we did not get to spend more time together My Lady" he declared with a wink, causing me to blush.

"Yes it is, although I did enjoy what company I did keep" I retorted with a smirk, causing him to laugh and give me a hug.

Volstagg grinned and gave me a hug "It was a true pleasure to meet you Lady Lyric!" he exclaimed happily, "It was nice to see someone who could keep up with my appetite"

I pulled away from his embrace "Keep up?" I questioned, raising a brow, "I was told that I out ate you" I smirked at his blush.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't know about that" he grumbled good naturedly.

I laughed and kissed his cheek, causing him to flush. "I'm sure that you will have better luck next time" I teased.

"Aye, I will" he assured me merrily.

I rolled my eyes as I moved on to Hogun, who bowed and kissed my hand. "Until we meet again Lady Lyric" he vowed solemnly.

"Yes, until we meet again, please try to hold in your excitement until then" I jested, causing the stern warrior to crack a smile.

I moved on to Lady Sif, a remarkable woman who I was sorry I did not get a chance to get to know more.

"Lady Sif" I addressed "I am sorry that we did not get to spend much time together, I am sure you would have some amusing stories about these two" I gestured towards the Royal Brats, who were saying their goodbyes behind me, Loki albeit reluctantly.

Sif shook my hand firmly "As am I Lady Lyric, and yes I do have some stories that you would love to hear." she revealed with a smile.

"Then next time I visit, we will talk" I declared.

"I look forward to it" Sif replied over the Royal Brats complaints.

I moved on to Frigga "Queen Frigga, it was such a pleasure getting to know you, and I can't wait until we can talk and visit again." I expressed, as we gave each other a tight hug.

"As did I, my Dear Child." she returned "Now please do me a favor and keep my boys in line and out of trouble" she imparted.

"I will" I promised, giving her one last hug.

I turned to Odin as Frigga hugged the boys goodbye.

"Thank you Allfather, for listening to me and not just throwing me into the dungeons or sending me back to Earth." I began "I will forever be grateful for that."

"No, my Child" Odin announced "I am forever grateful to you for freeing Loki and showing me what my son suffered through, before I punished him for something that was not his doing."

Odin picked up my hand and gave it a kiss "You are always welcome here, Lady Lyric, and this kingdom and palace can be your home if you do not find yours." he ruled seriously.

"Thank you Allfather" I replied, blinking away the tears in my eyes as Thor and Loki came to say goodbye to their dad.

"Be good Thor and Loki, make this kingdom proud" Odin addressed his sons seriously, before waving them towards me and the pile of bags.

"Now go back to Midgard, Lady Lyric has a smitten Captain to go see" he went on.

I blushed as the Royal Family chuckled at me.

"And Lady Lyric, I want to hear all about that upon your return!" Frigga called out, as the two Royal Brats grabbed their bags.

I waved and grabbed the last two bags, waving at everyone and smiling at Heimdall "Goodbye, I will see you again soon, Heimdall" I told him.

"Hopefully not too soon Lady Lyric, The Captain is pining for you pretty hard" Heimdall divulged seriously, but with a spark of mirth in his eyes, as he sent us down to Midgard.

He really does see everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will everyone think of Lyrics and Loki's connection now?......
> 
> Stay tuned!!!
> 
> Oh, the last two chapters have all been Lyric's POV. In the next chapter, there will be multiple POV again.


	12. Return to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric and Loki explain what happened while in Asgard. Not everyone is happy to see Loki back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back! I am so sorry that this chapter took months to get together. I had a lot of personal stuff going on and then I wrote two different versions of this chapter and tried to choose between them. I finally ended up combining them and I hope it worked out. I may end up going back and doing some tweaking. It is 4am right now and I am dead tired and sick, so please excuse any spelling errors, I will check back on it after I have got some rest and see how it looks. I just want to get it posted right now because it has been so long. I will never give up on this fic, trust me, I have so many plans for it. Even with the delay between chapters, while I struggled how to write this chapter, I still managed to plan out a lot of her future adventures. So stayed tuned for more of Lyric's adventures.

_**Steve's POV** _

I was pining. Literally pining for a girl I had only known a few days, but ever since Lyric came into my life, she made it all that much brighter. She was laughter and light, life. She could always make me smile and I MISSED her, and I was worried about her, in Asgard. I knew that Thor wouldn't let anything happen to her, but with Loki and their link, was _she_ all right? She had been gone for three days now and I was getting worried.

 Honestly Lyric was all that I could think of. Well Lyric and Zara. I was still confused about that. She was a werewolf, but was the wolf still Lyric, even though Lyric referred to her as Zara? Were they the same being? Separate? Two souls in habiting one body?  I sighed in confusion. Lyric had such an aura of mystery and wonder that surrounded her. I had only known her for a short time, but she was like a little whirlwind that had blown through my life and touched every aspect of it. I had only just got used to magic and Gods, then suddenly this beautiful woman who was seemingly made of magic herself had quite literally dropped into my life from out of nowhere, and then I had to wrap my mind around the idea of werewolves and the fact that this tiny woman could blow things up with a wave of her hand and walk through walls. Lyric really was magic incarnate, if you asked my opinion.

All these thoughts kept running through my head as I wandered around Stark Tower. Tony had been hard at work fixing the place back up, and getting Lyric's room ready, but Pepper hadn't been around much and I knew that Tony was sleeping even less than he was before. Judging by the look in his eye, I knew that it had to do with what happened when he went through the portal. But he wasn`t up for talking about it, with me at least.

I wandered towards my floor to get my sketching supplies, in hopes of distracting myself. Stark had given me my own apartments in the tower, and told me to decorate as I saw fit, but I was so busy worrying about Lyric, that I didn't even consider decorating. I still had no idea what Lyric's apartments looked like, but Tony had asked my opinion on a few things, and usually chose what he thought she'd like instead of going with my suggestion.

As I got to my floor and went to open the door, Jarvis called my name.

"Captain Rogers, Sir" His voice sounded down towards me.

"Yes Jarvis?" I replied, pausing at my door.

"Mr. Stark wanted me to inform you that there are energy levels indicating that Thor has arrived, and everyone is too meet on the balcony." Jarvis informed me.

"Thanks Jarvis" I grinned as I headed back to the elevator, glad that I was already in my uniform. Lyric was back.

*****

_**Steve's POV** _

The elevator made a couple of stops on the way up, picking up Bruce, Clint and Natasha, before delivering us into the main lounge area. I could hear people talking and saw that Tony, in his Iron Man suit, was already outside with Thor, Lyric and..... Loki?   _"What was he doing here?_ " I wondered as I exchanged a glance with Natasha and headed out to the deck, the rest of the Avengers behind me.

"UGH! Loki! What is in here? Rocks?" Lyric was grumbling crossly, looking strained under the weight of the two heavy looking bags that she was carrying, while glowering at Loki.

"Books" Loki stated simply.

"Books" Lyric repeated slowly, dropping the bags in apparent dismay. "You DO realize that Midgard, I mean Earth, HAS books, don't you? Despite what you may think, we are a civilised bunch."

"I only brought my favorites" Loki retorted with a whine in his voice.

"Ugh you are such a royal pain, _CB_ " Lyric ground out, stressing the CB, for what I did not know, but whatever she was aiming for, she got the desired reaction when Loki hissed indignantly, causing her to laugh out loud.

"Lightweight" he snarled back.

"Liar" Lyric smirked at him.

"Witch"

"Brat"

"Heathen"

"Over grown child"

"Tiny little imp" Loki smirked as Lyric huffed at him, he seemed pleased that he finally got a reaction.

"Enough" Thor groaned out  loudly, stepping in between them, effectively stopping the weird yet amusing argument in its tracks."Please don't start this again!"

_"Again?"_ I thought to myself, while exchanging amused but confused glances with the rest of the Avengers.

Thor looked at me, before dropping one of the many bags the trio were carrying to clap his hand on my back, "You look confused Brother Steve" he boomed out, while smiling at the rest of the group.

"I wasn't expecting....." I trailed off and gestured at Loki.

"Lyric was able to show our Father that it was not his fault, and Loki is free to go where he pleases, but because of The Link between him and Lady Lyric, he chose to come here and to make amends and to help defend the Earth." Thor explained to all of us.

I nodded in understanding, but narrowed my eyes at Loki and Lyric, ignoring Thor's amused smirk, they were different. More at ease with each other, judging from the easy banter they just had.

Tony had managed to distract Lyric from at glaring at Loki was gesturing wildly at Lyric, while looking shocked and I wondered what was up. _"He must be mad about Loki"_ I surmised.

Loki nudged Thor and whispered something in his ear, and nodded at Lyric, causing her to growl at them over her shoulder.

"Hi Steve!" she smiled at me while waving at everyone else, before focusing back on whatever Tony was rambling on about, nodding occasionally.

There was something different about her, and Loki too, but at first glance I couldn't figure out what.

Tony finally stopped talking to Lyric and she was able to turn and face us. "Hey guys, did you miss me?". She asked us.

I smiled at her "Of course we-- did....." I trailed off as I got my first real look at Lyric. She looked the same, but was dressed in a simple, yet elegant purple tunic and leather leggings, with her scuffed converse on her feet. The purple of the tunic matched her purple eye exactly and made the blue one stand out vividly.

Lyric had one blue eye and one purple eye.

Judging from the stunned silence, everyone else had just noticed her eyes too.

"What happened to your eyes?!" Clint exclaimed "And to his?" he gestured at Loki, who also had one blue eye, and one purple.

"What" I breathed, glancing between the two of them.

"How?" Bruce asked, frowning in confusion.

Lyric sighed, "Ok lets all go inside and we will explain things." she suggested as she stepped around the bags on the ground and headed into the tower.

But she stopped and looked at Tony, who was clenching his jaw and avoiding looking at Loki. Lyric reached out and touched his arm.

"Tony" Lyric said softly "I will help you get past it...... All of it"

Stark glanced at Loki and then nodded, quiet for once.

"And I want to apologize" Loki spoke up "Even though it wasn't really me that threw you out the window, I know that you can't help but see it as ME that did it. And I just want to say that I am really truly sorry." Loki bowed his head in respect towards a shocked looking Tony, who quickly recovered.

"I never expected a God, let alone the God of Mischief and _Lies_ to apologize to me." Tony said shortly, an look of disbelief on his face. "So I can't really belie-"

"Tony" Lyric interrupted , "Loki MEANS it. He is sorry. For _everything_. And he is here to help, in any way he can." Lyric turned and glanced at the rest of us before continuing. "And he will prove it to all of you, no matter what it takes"

Tony nodded, and headed to the bar, "I might need a drink for this" he muttered.

"Anyone else? Cap? Bruce?" He asked, looking at all of us.

"Not while in uniform" I replied firmly, "And you shouldn't either."

Tony pressed a button and a machine whirred to life, removing the iron suit "I'm not in uniform" Tony replied smartly, smirking at his brilliance.

"I wouldn't mi-" Lyric spoke up before stopping suddenly and glaring at Loki.

"Oh please" she growled  "That wouldn't happen this time."

I was really curious to find out what happened while they were in Asgard.

*****

_**Lyric's POV** _

Soon enough we were all settled on the couches, I had run back to my room to change quickly, seeing as we were not going anywhere now.

I was sitting on one of the couches, with a beer that Tony insisted that I have, the rest of the Avengers scattered about, all with various drinks of their own. Lyric had a beer and was now pointedly ignoring the glare that Loki was giving her every time she took a sip.

"Ok" Lyric began "So once we got to Asgard, Loki and I got rudely hauled in front of the King, their Father" she gestured at the Gods. "And well, I lost my temper a bit and shifted... " Lyric trailed off.

"But it was also a good thing, because The Allfather had written me off as a lowly Midgardian, and shifting showed him some of what I could do" Lyric explained, before blushing "Even though I ended up naked in a almost packed throne room." Lyric shuddered visibly.

"Thankfully Thor had his cape" She added.

"Anyways, first I showed Queen Frigga what happened to Loki, then the Allfather, the same way that I showed Fury." Lyric continued on. "Once the Allfather knew the truth, he let Loki go, free to do whatever he wanted, but Loki chose to come back with me until we learn how The Link truly works."

"And I will help out in any way that I can" Loki spoke up softly, earning a smile from Lyric.

I frowned down at my beer, before looking up at Lyric again. "And your eyes?" I prompted.

"Oh yes. That" Lyric sighed. "Well it all started when we went to the feast that was thrown that night, and I got served the wrong wine."

At our confused looks, Lyric elaborated "I was at first served only watered down wine, because they didn't think my mortal body could handle true Asgardian wine."

Lyric glanced at Loki apologetically. "It turns out that they were right." she mumbled quietly, while blushing.

"So you got drunk?" Bruce interrupted "And the wine changed your eyes? What was in it?" he asked, looking appalled.

Lyric chuckled before continuing "That's one of  the first things that I said, but no it wasn't the wine."

"The wine made me good and drunk, drunker than I've ever been apparently, which in turn made Loki drunk" Lyric went on "And he suffered from the same crippling hangover that I had to endure."

"Ahh" Clint finally spoke "So that's why Loki is glaring at you every time your beer moves."

"Yes! Exactly" Lyric laughed "He's a big worrywart right now."

"Well sorry if I do not want to lose an entire day again" Loki commented drily. "And you were not exactly pleasant to be around."

"Well neither were you Princess" Lyric shot back "And for the record, I was not the one who asked if we were DYING!"

We all laughed at that one, as Loki sniffed "It sure felt like we were" he defended himself.

"No, it didn't, it just felt like than hangover from hell!" Lyric answered flippantly.

"Anyway" Lyric dragged our attention back to the story "While we were drunk, we decided to uhh put on a magic show" she admitted sheepishly, blushing as she took in our shocked faces.

"We started playing around with each other's powers, borrowing per say, I was able to create ice and Loki was able to move some chairs, but when we went to blow up some ice... the blast hit us, and somehow all that fused our powers together." Lyric finished up, then looked at us.

"You don't understand, do you?" She muttered, looking at our perplexed faces.

No's resounded all around. Lyric frowned and glanced at Loki, trying to figure out how to explain this magical phenomenon in terms that we could understand. Lyric looked at her beer, and then seemed to get an idea.

"All right, try this scenario:" Lyric leaned forward "Let's say that I met, Tony in another life or situation, and both of us had money, lots of money" Lyric gestured towards the bar and around the large, expensive room. "Say from different, but successful brands of alcohol." She elaborated.

"And we were friends then more" Lyric continued, ignoring Tonys waggling eyebrows "And we had full access to the other's money, resources...alcohol, but we wouldn't use them without first letting the other person know, out of respect."

"You understand so far?" Lyric asked us.

 "Yes, so far" Bruce spoke up, the rest of us nodding in agreement.

"Good" Lyric praised "Now, say Tony and I married or whatever" Lyric went on, holding up a hand to stop whatever comments Tony might make, "And then suddenly our resources and brands were combined, and thus made us stronger financially." Lyric trailed off , frowning.

"Ok let's replace the alcohol reference with something else" She muttered to herself.

"I get it" I spoke up, cutting off her muttering. "Separately you were two strong resources, who were.... connected, but now thanks to whatever happened, you are now a combined resource and stronger than ever." I surmised.

"Yes" Lyric acknowledged with a smile "That's it."

"Ok" Clint called out, "But what does it MEAN?"

Lyric smiled at the archer 'It means that whatever Loki could do, I can do and whatever I can do, Loki can now do... maybe even shift.... I don't know for sure yet." She explained, "I could pick up his super strength, speed and durability. I don't know yet, I have yet to test everything out, so I don't know _how_ much I have changed..... besides my eyes" She added.

"Yes, the eyes, just how and what?" Bruce asked quietly, while playing with his glasses.

"Well basically they are a symbol of our combined powers, and they are permanent." Lyric sighed, "And they will take some getting used to."

"Ok-ayyyy" Tony dragged out the word, "But how did it happen? Did you guys do.... _'something'_.... besides a magic show to fuse your powers together?"

At Tony's implication, we all turned to look at Lyric, almost accusingly. Well, I looked at her in an accusing way, most looked appalled. Loki looked offended. Thor glanced between the two and just shook his head.

"What?! No!" Lyric shouted out, then turned to Loki before growling out "NO!!, I am not repulsed by the idea, I am just trying to clear the air a bit, so no one assumes anything!"

Then she rounded on Tony, advancing slowly as she talked, causing Tony to back up until he hit the wall. "Ok Tin man, let's get something straight. Just because I used an marriage analogy, it does NOT mean that Loki and I got married or had sex. It was using each other's powers at the same time and then combining them together that caused the merging of powers, end result was this." She indicted her and Loki's eyes. "It's a mark of _power._ "

"And" she added, "The power merge probably would have happened anyway, I am guessing, because of The Link, which I don't really know much about, I am just learning about it on the go."

"Sorry Lyric" Tony mumbled sheepishly. Lyric dipped her head in acceptance and then went back to sit down again.

"Wait..... Tin Man?!!" Tony yelped, finally realizing what Lyric had called him. Lyric just laughed and sipped her beer.

 "So" I began warily, glancing at Loki, still not sure of him, and wondering where he was going to teleport to next, and if he was going to cause more trouble, only to notice that Lyric was glaring at me, before she huffed and headed to the bar. The rest of my sentence was forgotten as I stared after her in confusion.

" _What did I do?_ " I wondered to myself, as everyone exchanged glances with each other, then looked at Lyric who was braced against the bar, murmuring to herself. I started to get up to talk to her, when a soft but commanding voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Don't".

I looked at Loki, and he closed his eyes and sighed. "Lyric is a telepath... a mind reader..., remember?" he began, opening his now unnerving eyes and looking at me.

"Yes" I replied testily, even though I wasn't fully understanding how it all worked. "But-"

"It means" Loki interrupted quickly "That Lyric can hear everything."

"Ooh" Tony said as it sank in on all of us "You mean?" he began.

"Yes" Loki said, "That's how she knew that you need to work through some things, like the window incident we had" he explained awkwardly, pushing his hair back from his face.

"Thanks to our Link, I know all that she's been dealing with since she got here" he went on, "And I know that her telepathy worked in Plain Earth, but at a low level, more like what you would call background noise, but she learned to put up blocks, so she wouldn't have to hear the low buzz of everyone's thoughts all the time."

Loki glanced at Lyric before continuing "And since she got here and has full access to all her powers, she's been keeping the blocks up, it just comes naturally to her after all this time, but sometimes things leak through when she doesn't want them to or when someone is giving off  strong vibes". Loki gave me a pointed look then. "And it's stresses her out or, in Midgardian terms, pisses her off".

I was starting to understand the reason for her glare now.

"So.." I began.

"Yes, we BOTH heard how much you still distrust me and how you think I am going to suddenly teleport away". Loki replied. "And Lyric is mad because you still distrust me, even after all that you have seen, and because that she's still struggling to control all her powers, so it's not all on you Captain"

I sighed, they were both right, I was being distrustful still despite all that I had seen happen, and while I couldn't expect to trust Loki overnight, I did have to admit that Loki looked like a different person from when we first met. He was calmer and the maniacal look that had lurked in his eyes was long gone.

"I'm sorry Loki" I said, startling the god, "I am still a bit wary of you but you are completely different from when we first met. And it isn't fair of me to keep thinking of you as a the manic god who tried to take over the world, not after what I saw you go through, so once again, I am sorry".

"You apology is accepted Captain" Loki said softly

"Please don't hug it out" Tony muttered while making a face. I looked over at him to give him a warning, just in time to see a coaster fly off the bar and hit him in the back of the head.

"OUCH" Tony yelled "Lyric!!"

"It wasn't me" Lyric chuckled as she came back to join us. "I think it might have been Loki, acting off my annoyance at you, BUT don't get mad because he can't control his new powers yet."

"Well then" Nat drawled "This could get interesting."

"We apologize for any mishaps that may occur while we are learning to use our new powers" Lyric and Loki said in unison.

"You two sound like twins" Barton remarked, which made us all laugh but then everyone grew silent as we  regarded the two.

Both had long black hair that was in stark contrast to their pale white skin, each had one icy blue eye and one bright purple eye. Aside from the obvious differences, like one being male, the other female, one being short and one being tall, they really did look like twins.

"Huh" Stark said "Now that Barton mentioned it, you two look like twins."

"And act like them" Bruce added quietly.

 Lyric and Loki just regarded each other silently, having one of their private conversations again.

"And they fight like siblings" Thor stated, as the twins started to smirk at each other.

_"Dear Lord, what have we done?"_ I wondered to myself as I watched the duo grin mischievously at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh twins?.... Did anyone see that coming? ;)


	13. A home of my own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric finally gets to see her new apartment and the Avengers find out just how much Lyric and Loki have changed.

 

**_Lyric's POV_ **

As soon as everyone started commenting on how much we looked alike, Loki and I glanced at each other, finally seeing what everyone else saw.

_"Huh"_ I commented down the link _"I never really thought about it before"._

_"Neither did I"_ Loki responded _"But now that I do.."_

_"It explains a lot"_ I finished the thought for him. _"It feels like we've known each other out whole lives, we are so comfortable with each other"_

_"And we.... kissed"_   Loki added regretfully.

_"SHHH!!! We will never speak of that again"_ I hissed at him., while keeping my face impassive.

_"Don't worry"_ Loki muttered _"I don't want to ever think about the fact that I kissed my sister"_

_"Sister"_ I replied quietly _"Really?"_

_"Well we ARE basically twins"_ Loki explained " _And despite my reaction when I first met you, with everything that has happened since.... I can only view you as a sister now."_

_"And I can only view you as a brother"_ I admitted.

_"And with a twin sister with powers such as your, will make pranking Thor even more fun"_ Loki told me, as a smirk stole across his face.

I could feel a matching smirk starting on my face as I thought about all the mischief we could cause. The alibis we could provide each other. I grinned as I thought about all the possibilities. Thor and Captain being our main targets--

Wait. This wasn't me, I don't go around pranking people but I could feel the a whole new mischievous side of me waking up. Itching to get out. I couldn't even stop grinning as I felt a whole new aspect of myself make itself known.

Loki was on the verge of laughing he was so excited, but his excitement was from me being his twin and the feeling of finally having a family. But that was what I was feeling. Or had been feeling.

_"Whoa"_ A thought drifted through my head _"Whose emotions are whose"_

_"Quiet Zara"_ Loki replied stiffly, trying not to laugh

Just then a whole new thought sprang into my head " _Dear Lord what have we done?_ " Steve's voice groaned.

Loki and I both started laughing at that point, and I turned to face the stunned looking Avengers.

"Don't worry Cap, we would have figured it out soon enough" I chuckled at him.

"You heard that?" Steve gulped.

"Yes we did" Loki and I exclaimed, before looking at each other again, and shaking out heads.

"It's not even on purpose" I mused out loud.

"No, it isn't" Loki replied thoughtfully.

"What isn't on purpose? What's going on with you two now?" Tony asked, eyeballing us warily.

"The talking at the same time" I replied "other things."

"Other things?" Tony said slowly, before holding his hand up "Forget it, I don`t want to know right now."

Tony downed his drink and then stood up "Lyric, would you like to see your rooms?" he grinned excitedly.

"And I'm sorry Loki, I did not know that you were coming" Tony admitted "But I will have a apartment made up for you immediately, it can be ready within the next day or two...."

Loki smiled at Tony "It's all right, you did not know, but is there somewhere I can stay until then?" he asked as Tony herded everyone towards the elevators.

"I made Thor up his own apartment, so you can stay with him" Tony replied, before glancing at me "Or you can stay with your sister."

"Either way works for me Loks" I told him as we all got into the elevator. I could see Clint and Tony mouthing Loks, but one look from me had them both shutting up.

_"Loks"_ Loki questioned me _"Really?"_

_"Yes Loks,_ I replied stubbornly _"it's a nickname, a term of endearment, like how they call me Little Wolf"_

_"I know that, but Loks?"_ Loki whined at me.

_"Deal with it"_ I hissed, before nudging Steve who I was crammed up against. "So what does my apartment look like?" I asked him.

"Actually, I don't know"  Steve admitted "Tony wouldn't let me see it"

"Because I didn't need any help with it" Tony retorted as the doors slid open, revealing a long carpeted hallway, that ended in a floor to ceiling window with a beautiful view of the city.

I could see two doors, one on each side of the hallway. Glancing around Steve I could see the hallway stretching away from us and ending in another window. There were two more doors set along the walls. The walls were a muted grey and the carpet was deep red, and all the doors were a nice crisp white.

"Each floor has four apartments" Tony explained as he headed to the left "I was going to put you, Thor, Steve and Bruce on this floor, but now I will change it up a bit. Bruce still hasn't moved  into his apartment yet, so he can take the one on the floor below you, with Natasha and Clint." Tony rambled on.

"Loki, you could stay in there if you wanted too, but it's not quite ready yet, just a few things left to do." Tony informed him.

Loki looked warily at Bruce "If it's going to make you mad about losing your apartment" Loki began nervously "I can-"

Bruce waved his hand cutting Loki off "No don't worry about it, I would actually prefer to be on the same floor as Nat and Clint, they are quieter than the rest of you" he admitted with a chuckle.

"It could be worse, you could be bunking with Tony" I teased, making Bruce laugh and Tony sputter.

Tony tried to look offended but he just chuckled, before hooking an arm around my neck and ruffling my hair with his other hand. "I missed you Little Wolf" he laughed as he let me go as we neared the last door on the right side of the hallway.

The door was stark white, and there was a keypad above the door handle, and instead of a number, there was a wolf decal, and the detailing was beautiful. The decal was about the size of my hand, black, with a scarred face and glowing purple eyes. It was truly beautiful.

"Wow" I breathed as I reached out to trace the wolf lightly "Tony, this is incredible!" I exclaimed, turning to grin at him.

Tony smiled at me "Actually Wolfie, Cap drew it, I just swiped the sketch so I could get this made up."

I turned to look at Steve, who was blushing furiously and glaring at Tony. "Stark" Steve ground out "Never touch my drawings again."

"Hey" I spoke up loudly, putting my hand on Steve's arm. "Yes Steve, Tony should not have touched your drawing, but I love the fact that he did, because it's a present from both of you."

Steve stopped glaring at Tony and mumbled "He's the one who had it made up"

"Yes" I agreed "But YOU are the one who drew it, he couldn't have done it without you" I smiled at Steve before standing on my tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

Steve blushed and gave me a quick hug before letting me turn back towards Tony "And thank you Tony" I smiled, pecking him on the cheek.

Tony grinned, kissing me on the cheek before opening the door and letting me and the rest of the amused Avengers enter the suite.

"Oh my god" I gasped as I took in the view before me. There were mirrored floor to ceiling windows that ran the length of the apartment. And the view of the city was breath taking. To the right of the door was an small open concept kitchen with stainless steel appliances, an island with a built in wine rack and dark grey marble countertops. The cupboards were all a warm grey that went really well with the walnut brown hardwood floors than ran though the apartment.

To the left was a sunken living room, small steps lead into a large square area set into the floor, with dark grey built in couches the ran the entire perimeter. There were several comfy looking black pillows scattered along the couches. There was a small glass coffee table set in the middle. On the wall directly above the living room was a huge built in TV, that I couldn't even guess how to turn on. On either side of the TV was built in white bookshelves, already loaded with books. Directly below the TV was a beautiful gas fireplace framed by a white mantel.

Directly across from the living room was the dining area, with a fair sized black table and matching chairs. A beautiful, vintage looking chandelier sat above the table. There were floating shelves along the lone wall in the dining room, decorated with pillar candles. Across from the kitchen there was a room with frosted glass walls and a sliding door. I couldn't see what was inside of the room, but I wondered what it could possibly be.

There was an arched doorway between the living room and dining room, with several closed doors. Glancing around the main area one last time, I cautiously walked towards the hallway while the Avengers looked over the apartment, commenting on various things. Tony grinned at me and gestured for me to go down the hallway, and I obeyed without comment, The first door I opened was an office of sorts, with a desk , chair and my laptop. And the same windows as the rest of the apartment.

The second door, opposite the office was a large bathroom, with a shower and Jacuzzi tub. The walls were a light grey, the counter tops were black and the cabinets were the same grey as the kitchen cupboards. The back splash was a black and grey mix and lights lined the entire mirror, keeping the room from looking too dark. White towels and throw rug helped lighten the room.

 Across the hall from that was a large spare room with a queen sized bed, black dressers and a large closet with sliding mirrored doors. The windows were the same as the rest of the room, but had black curtains that would block all the light so you could sleep. The bedding was a beautiful, purple, black and white floral damask print. The sheets were a dark purple and the bed skirt was satiny black. I was seriously considering taking this room as my own.

There were two large storage closets along the same wall as the bathroom and another large spare room was located next to the first spare room. There was a queen bed, espresso brown, with matching dressers and end tables. The bedding was a stunning satiny emerald green, with a matching bed skirt and ivory sheets. The curtains were the same green as the bedding and mirrored closet doors. I couldn't decide which room I liked more.

The last door was at the end of the hall, next to another storage closet, and when I opened the double doors  I couldn't stop the excited squeal that tore out of my mouth. The master bedroom was HUGE. The right side was once again, all windows, a reoccurring theme throughout the apartment. There was a large fluffy light grey area rug in the middle of the room, and a king sized bed sat upon with, with the headboard against the wall. The wall. It was a huge mural of a beautiful green forest and it ran the length of the bedroom. The bed frame was dark brown and matching dressers and end tables sat on either side of the bed. The bedding was dark grey with a lacy silver design and crisp white sheets. A large walk in closet led to a huge master bathroom. The floor was the same as the rest of the house, but the counter was a slate grey marble with matching grey cabinets. The counters and mirror were directly across from the closet doorway. The walls were a light grey tile and to right the Jacuzzi tub had real rocks built around it. The huge walk-in shower took up the entire right side wall, and had clear glass doors, multiple shower heads, a built in seat and shelves and actual pebbles made up the entire wall and floor. To the left was the toilet, in a tiny alcove with a door and across from it was a dark wood storage closet. Huge walnut brown doors closed off the bathroom from the rest of the room.

I was speechless as I made my way back into the bedroom, only to notice that the ceiling was a mural too, and it matched the wall mural. If I were to lie on the bed and look up, it would be like I was gazing at the sky from the forest floor. I was just about to leave when I saw the built in vanity across from the bed. It vanity matched the bed frame and dresser and had two huge book cases on either side of it, already filled with books, and my photo album, but what really caught my eye was the framed pictures of me and my parents, glancing around the room, I noticed several different pictures of me with them, or me with various animals from the farm.

By this time my eyes were getting misty, and then Tony walked in the room, followed by Steve and everyone else, who all rushed to examine the room.

"Hey Wolfie, do you like it?" Tony asked with a small grin.

"Like it?!" I squealed "I LOVE IT" I told him happily before launching myself at him and hugging him tightly. "I love the whole apartment. You didn't have to do ANY of this, thank you so much."

Tony laughed and hugged me back "Sure I did, this is your home now and I wanted you to feel welcome. I stuck with the blacks and greys so it will be easier to change up or add color if you wanted too" he explained.

"But" Tony added seriously "I took special liberties with your room because you are used to the country and you now live in the middle of Manhattan. "

"Tony, this bedroom is PERFECT I wouldn't change it for anything." I assured him. "And thank you so much for the pictures, that means so much to me!!!"

"No problem Little Wolf" Tony smiled at me "Oh and the walls and ceiling change, from day, to dusk, to night and morning. And they change with the seasons, it's a computer program run by Jarvis"

"No fucking way" I yelped, running over to touch the walls. "Are you serious!!??"

"Language!" Steve called out, making all of us chuckle at him.

"Yes fucking way" Tony smirked at me "Oh and don't worry about the windows, no one can see in and the blinds are programmed to close at a certain time, but you can ask Jarvis to close them whenever you want."

I interrupted Tony before he could say anything "Tony, how the hell, pardon my language Cap, did you get all of this done in just three days?" I asked gesturing around myself and ignoring Steve's irritated glare.

"Well I am Tony fucking Stark" he smirked. "I get things done."

"Damnit, enough with the language already! You heard Cap!" Clint called out, giving Steve a light nudge as he walked past him, grinning away, Nat and Bruce followed him, chuckling.

Steve blushed and Thor spoke up "Lady Lyric, Loki and Captain found something that they think you will love."

"Really? Because I don't think you can top this room!" I grinned, glancing at Loki and then Steve.

Steve laughed and said "Come on, we will show you" and he lead the way, Loki and I trailing behind. I could hear everyone saying how nice it was that Tony had done this for me, and how all the apartments were being designed to suit every ones personality.

"Are all the apartments like this?" I asked Steve as he lead us into the main room.

"More or less" he replied "My apartments is more modest, Tony said that he would leave it up to me to decorate as I see fit, once I get used to 'modern' world as he put it. But he did say that he will pay for everything. And I keep finding something new that he's added to my apartment every time I go in"

"I have no idea what the other apartments are like though" Steve added as he lead me to the little room by the kitchen. It was then that I noticed the wall beside the kitchen had a vertical garden on it. I walked over to inspect it and saw a side variety of herbs.

"Ooh I love this!" I exclaimed, breathing in the rich smells. "I can't wait to cook with them!"

Loki was frowning at the plants. "You are going to eat those?" he poked at a few, looking skeptical.

"They are herbs, surly you have them on Asgard." I told him, exasperated.

"Well yes but which are edible and which are strictly medicinal?" Loki asked me, looking perplexed.

"These are all edible" I explained "Are Asgard herbs that much different from Earths herbs?"

"I don't know" Loki answered as he poked at a few more leaves. "Go on and show her Captain" Loki said, finally abandoning the herbs.

Steve grinned and lead me over to the sliding glass doors, opening them to reveal a library, complete with a reading nook. There were book shelves set against the each of the two frosted glass walls and one against the window. There was a double sized bed tucked against the last free window, piled high with fluffy pillows, with a low end table placed near one end. The library was about the size of the study, but was beautiful with the view of the city, and it was quiet and peaceful, a wonderful place to read.

"Oh. My. God." I breathed out in awe "I love it!!!!"

"The Library was Steve's idea" Tony called out as they came into the main area.

I squealed and hugged Steve "I love it, THANK YOU!!!"

"And Tony" I said, coming out of the library "I can't thank you enou-...... Is that a dog bed?" I pointed to the dog bed and bowls that were by the door. "Did you get me a dog?"

"No" Tony said, as he headed towards the door. "I just thought that Zara might want somewhere to sleep" he smirked.

"But I'M Zara...." I sputtered "You bought ME a fucking DOG bed!!!! I am NOT an animal"

"Uhh Stark, if I were you, I would start running now" Loki warned him as he came up beside me "You never know whe-"

A low growl cut him off as I stared at Tony, who wisely took off running, yelling for Jarvis to look me in. Unfortunately for Tony, Zara took that as a cue to give chase and suddenly I was propelling myself forward, and phasing through the locked doors, leaving the Avengers trapped in my apartment.

Tony made it into the elevator, and by listening to his thoughts, I could tell that he was planning on heading to the lab, 3 floors below. He thought that I couldn't catch up with him because the stairs would take too long. He's forgetting that I can walk through walls. I quickly phased through the floor just as the avengers came barreling out of the apartment.

Ignoring them, I dropped like a rock, going through the floors and ceilings without stopping, like a ghost. When I dropped through the ceiling, at what I thought was the correct floor, I stopped my ascent and looked around. I was in a hallway, right in front of the lab doors and Tony was staring at me, dumbfounded.

"How?" He demanded, looking over his shoulder to the elevator. He knew that I could catch him before he made it there.

"I can walk through walls, remember?" I smirked at him "So locked doors and floors are not obstacle when I want to catch something" I cocked my head as I started to stalk nearer to him.

"And I did catch you, Tin Man, and now I am going to have fun hurting you" I winked at Tony and laughed as he swore and darted through a door and up some stairs.

"Silly man, I will catch you!" I hollered after him as I shifted into my wolf form and started running up the stairs after him. I wasn't actually going to hurt him, but having Zara chase him around a bit would scare him enough that he would never ever try to pull the 'dog gag' again.

_"I love this mischievous side of you"_ Loki's chuckled down the link.

I snarled loudly as I chased Tony down, going up four flights of stairs _"This isn't me at all"_ I groaned back _"It's all you but I couldn't stop myself if I tried."_

_"I know"_ Loki gloated _"But I am still enjoying it."_

I growled loudly as I went up one more flight of stairs. _"Stark just arrived in the main room, I'm there now, everyone else is off looking for you guys_ " Loki informed me gleefully.

_"I know"_ I replied, _"I can smell all of you. Steve and Bruce are two floors down. Thor, Clint and Nat are on the floor above."_ I burst into the main lounge area, right behind Tony, who whirled around, putting his hands up.

"Lyric Please! Don- OOAF" Tony's plea turned into a grunt as I pounced, shifting mid leap and knocking him down.

I dimly heard someone shriek "Tony!" and heard Loki caution _"Uhh sister"_

I was straddling Tony's waist, naked and growling. "If you are going to treat me like a dog, I will treat you like a walking, talking chew toy that I get to chase and play with till my heart is content." I threatened softly.

Tony gulped "Yes, ok, duly noted" he nodded seriously, staring at my face before realizing that I was naked and started leering at me. I was all set to clock him one when I heard a very pissed off woman's voice.

"TONY!!" the voice snapped "Why is there a naked woman sitting on you and why the hell is the man who tried taking over the world sitting at the bar reading a book?"

I looked up only to see Pepper Potts glaring at us. "SHIT!" I swore as Thor, Clint and Nat came into the room. Clint and Nat took one look at the scene before them and turned tail and ran. Thor and Loki followed them as I phased out, straight through Tony and the floor, dropping into the hallway below, only to come face to face with Steve and Bruce.

"Fuck!" I swore as Bruce and Steve both looked away, then up at the ceiling as Pepper started shouting at Tony.

"What's going on?" Steve asked as Bruce quickly took off his button up shirt and handed it to me, while studying the ceiling intently.

"Thanks Brucie!" I said gratefully as I slipped the shirt on. "Well I caught up with Tony, at the same time that Pepper arrived, so she saw me pounce on him and shift. She's freaked out by what  she saw, but she is more upset about the fact that Loki is here" I explained.

"Oh" Steve said. "Should I?" he trailed off.

"Yes, please go help explain why Loki is here, then run and hide because that is one mad woman." I told him.

"And where the hell is my apartment? I groaned, hiding my face  "I need to go die of embarrassment. I am not normally like that, that was me taking on aspects of Loki's personality."

"I figured as much" Steve grimaced. "Thor even said that was very 'Loki' of you"

"I beg your pardon?" Loki asked as the rest of the Avengers came down the hallway behind us.

"Please Brother" Thor replied "That was something that you would have done"

Loki chuckled "I suppose that you are right."

"Come on Lyric, I will show you to your rooms" Bruce said, wincing as the yelling grew louder.

"Thanks Bruce" I smiled at the shirtless man, he looked pretty good, he should go shirtless more often.

"Lyric!" Loki hissed "Quit ogling Bruce, it makes me VERY uncomfortable"

I blushed as everyone turned to look at me. "Sorry" I muttered sheepishly.

Bruce was blushing now, Steve looked uncomfortable, Loki was glaring at me, Thor and Clint were laughing and Nat was staring at Bruce too.

"Can't blame a girl for looking" Nat murmured before giving me a high five.

"Amen to that" I chuckled, before winking at Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending sucked, I couldn't figure out how to end it, and my description of the apartment was longer than I planned. I hope the apartment sounds as nice as I pictured it...


	14. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Lyric’s first night in her new place, and not everything goes to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long to get out! To make up for it, you will be getting another chapter that will be posted right away!

**_Lyric’s POV_ **

I invited everyone to come hang out in my apartment, since we could still hear Pepper yelling at Tony in the lounge room. Steve said that he would be right there, first he was going to go talk to Pepper and make sure that she didn’t call the authorities. I told Bruce to lead the way, since I had no idea where we were or how to get to my place. Nat and I did not follow him and enjoy the shirtless view. Ok we did until Loki got fed up with me and covered my eyes. He at least knew better than to try that with Nat.

Once we got into my apartment, I had no idea how to get in, but Jarvis was quick to open the door.

“Miss Le Rouge, you can set up a pass code to get into the apartment” Jarvis informed me.

“Thank you Jarvis” I called out as I scurried off to my bedroom to find proper clothes.

“Uh make yourself at home” I yelled over my shoulder “I don’t know where anything is or how to turn on the TV!” I added loudly before shutting my bedroom door.

“Ok where the hell are my clothes?” I muttered, heading towards the closet, where I found my duffle bag on the floor. After rooting around in it, I hung up the with the few clothes that I had left  alongside the few clothes that Tony had provided for me. It was mostly jeans and t-shirts, not a lot but enough to get me by until I could go shopping for real clothes. Well if I had some money that is.

I wanted to go try out my new shower, but I didn’t want to be rude to my guests. I sighed wistfully and grabbed a pair of my jean shorts, and one of  the few flannel shirts that I had left. I went back into my bedroom and started searching through the dressers until I found my underwear and my last bra.

“Damn, I never packed my favorite hoodie, I will have to get a new one” I muttered as I started to get changed. “But I have no money here.”

_“Ask Stark”_ Loki said _“I am pretty sure that he would give you money for clothes.”_

_“After what just happened?”_ I replied guiltily.

_“He bought you a bed for a dog”_ Loki retorted _“Your reaction was justified.”_

_“It’s called a DOG BED, Loks”_ I groaned as I finished getting dressed _“And I meant the fight with Pepper, I didn’t plan on causing that.”_

_“I know that Dear Sister”_ Loki replied _“And that’s what I said, a bed for a dog”_

I rolled my eyes and started to take the French braid out, it could barely be called a braid anymore it was so messy from shifting. I saw a brush lying on the vanity and quickly detangled my hair and threw it up into a topknot.

I gave myself one last look in the mirror before I headed out. Clint, Thor and Bruce were camped out on my couch, already watching something on TV, Nat was getting a drink out of the fridge and Loki was nowhere to be seen. _“I’m in the library”_ Loki distractedly muttered, and I smiled as I sensed his excitement over all the news books to read.

I plopped down on the couch beside the still shirtless Bruce and nudged him gently “Geez Brucie, when I said make yourself comfortable, you really took it to the extreme” I teased him, winking and chuckling kindly at his blush. Thor and Clint burst out laughing, and Nat chuckled as she squeezed in on the other side of Bruce, a touch closer than needed. I could even hear Loki chuckling in the library.

“I….well..you…I’m sor-…I…Hi” Bruce stuttered out, at a loss for words. I laughed and placed my hand on Bruce’s arm, squeezing lightly.

“No worries Brucie, I forgot to bring your shirt out, I will run grab it right now” I promised as I got up. “Even though I am really enjoying the view” I added with a wink, causing the poor man to blush even more.

I headed back to my room to grab Bruce’s shirt, just as the front door beeped. I paused and glanced towards to door, frowning.

“Miss Le Rouge, Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark are requesting permission to enter” Jarvis informed me.

“Ok sure, you can let them in Jarvis!” I replied as I entered my room and started searching for Bruce’s shirt. I stopped when Tony’s voice rang out loudly.

“Geez Bruce!” he exclaimed, “You really made yourself comfortable here!”

“Be nice Tony!” I hollered down the hallway, as I looked around for the missing shirt, hoping that I hadn’t caused any major problems today. I found Bruce’s shirt discarded on my closet floor, and guiltily shook it out in an attempt to smooth out the wrinkles.  

I walked back to the living room, where everyone was chatting and Bruce was trying to look comfortable. “Here Brucie” I called softly “I found your shirt.”

Bruce jumped up gratefully and came to take it from me, smiling in thanks. I stared at him, savoring the view, until someone cleared their throat awkwardly.

“Uhh Lyric…. could you please stop ogling Bruce?” Tony called out, while Steve looked away, his shoulders tensed up.

“Hush Tony” Nat said “We were just enjoying the view!”

Tony turned and looked at her in disbelief, while she shrugged and took sip of her drink. I took one last longing look at Bruce before walking over towards Tony.

“Tony….” I began cautiously, biting my lip, “I am sorry for any trouble that I caused with Pepper. That was not my intention.”

“Don’t worry about it Little Wolf.” he responded, smiling at me “It wasn’t you so much as the shock at seeing you shift and then seeing Loki…”

“Did you get all that worked out?” I asked worriedly, as I wondered what Pepper could possibly do.

“Yes we did.” Steve spoke up, “I called Fury and he told her that Loki was free and had been forced to do what he did.”

“And….??” I trailed off, knowing that there was more to the story.

“And Pepper is going to work in Malibu for now, and leave us to settle in here.” Tony said, looking away from me. I didn’t even need to read his mind to see that Pepper and Tony were on the rocks.

“I’m sorry Tony.” I whispered, looking down “I never meant to cause problems.”

“Don’t worry about it Lyric.” he said gently “It wasn’t you, or Loki. It was a whole mess of things. It was me taking the nuke up through the portal. It was me not telling her that Loki was cleared of any wrong doings. It was also me not telling her that a beautiful, powerful woman who can turn into a wolf was moving in with me. But mainly it was the nuke and portal, seeing Loki and the fact that I forgot to mention that he’s innocent and free was the last straw for her.”

“It’s nothing against you and Pepper will come around, she just needs some time to herself. Some time to process.” he explained, before quickly changing the subject. “Now who is hungry? I ordered pizza!”

At everyone’s enthusiastic nods, Tony grinned, “Then let’s head up to the main lounge area, that’s where security will be bringing the food.”

“ _What is pizza?”_ Loki asked me, sounding uncertain.

_“It’s fabulous. You will love it.”_ I assured him, _“Now come on! Let’s go!”_

Loki emerged from the library, still clutching the book he had earlier “All right, let’s go try this pizza of yours.” he declared as he followed everyone out of my apartment.

“You will like it Loki.” Steve said, “Trust me on this.”

“I have tried pizza before, brother.” Thor announced “With Jane, it is most excellent.”

Loki looked uncertain but then looked between Thor and me before turning to address Tony as we all crowded into the elevator.

“Are you sure that you ordered enough pizza?” he asked, before gesturing towards Thor and I, “These two have huge appetites. Though Lyric is the one you should be worried about.”

“Hey!” I squawked as everyone else chuckled “Steve eats as much as Thor does!”

“Hey!” Steve said reaching out to ruffle my hair “I’m a super soldier! I need to eat lots!”

“Damn…. I had better order more food.” Tony grumbled, before whipping out his phone.

“Already done Mr. Stark” Jarvis informed him as we left the elevator. “Since you are feeding Miss Le Rouge, I took the liberty of adding a few more extra large pizzas to the order.”

“Smartass.” I mumbled, scowling up at the roof, as everyone else chuckled.

*****

**_Lyric’s POV_ **

Three pizzas and a lot of laughter later, I was headed back to my floor with the rest of the Avengers. I was completely exhausted and I wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for a week. Tonight had been good though, everyone got along, Loki enjoyed the pizza immensely and Tony handed me a credit card and told me to go out shopping tomorrow. Nat said that she would go with me, and help show me around.

But Steve and Tony both thought it would be good if Loki and I started training in the morning, to see what our powers were like. And Tony said he wanted to get to work on making shift friendly clothes for me. All I wanted to do was sleep, the rest could be figured out in the morning.

“Goodnight Bruce, Clint and Nat.” I said tiredly  as we got off the elevator, only to look at Bruce in surprise as he got off with us.

“Cap said that I could use his spare room for now.” he explained, “Until my apartment is made up.”

“Ahh I see.” I said as I waved at Clint and Nat “Well goodnight then.”

I waved them off as they went into Steve’s apartment, Thor went into his place, the door sporting a very detailed decal of his hammer. Loki looked between Thor and me, and I just shrugged, not caring where he slept.

Loki glanced down at his now finished book and then looked back at me, Thor laughed “Go find something to read brother!” he urged before heading into his apartment. I laughed and headed into mine, smiling as Jarvis opened the doors for me.

I made a beeline towards my room, as Loki headed off to the library. _“I might stay here, or go back to Thor’s apartment.”_ Loki said to me, distractedly.

_“Ok that works for me.”_ I replied tiredly as I washed my face and looked around for PJs. Not finding any, I frowned. _“Dammit. I should have kept Bruce’s shirt.”_

Loki chuckled back at me as I gave up my search and tugged the Avengers t-shirt on, too tired to care about what they would think of it. Not that any of them would be seeing it tonight.

_“Goodnight Loks.”_ I yawned as I crawled into bed, sighing happily as I sunk down under the warm duvet, loving the soft feather bed and comfy pillows.

_“Goodnight Sister.”_ was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

*****

**_Lyric’s POV_ **

It was that damned thing….. entity, whatever it was that I cast out of Loki’s mind. It was searching for me, looking for me. Probing the minds of every person out there, leaving them like silent, empty husks in his wake. Then he came after the Avengers. Tony was the first to go, I watched as that quick wit and brilliant mind dissolved in front of me, the light leaving his eyes dull and flat as he turned to stare at me accusingly. Steve was the next to go, his body caving in on itself as his brain collapsed under the pressure from the probing, his lifeless blue eyes locked on to me, tracking my every movement.

It went after Bruce next, but I threw myself in front of him, trying to block the rest of the Avengers, offering myself up in a effort to stop the thing. A zombified Steve and Tony stumbled over to me, holding me still as His gnarled hand reached out towards me. I woke up screaming as I felt the his hand brush my cheek.

“Lyric!” Someone yelled before they were propelled back from me, crashing into the wall. I flinched as someone flicked on the light. Blinking, I saw that the end tables were overturned, books were on the floor, Steve was getting up painfully from where he had been thrown into the wall and it was so cold that frost was forming in places. Loki was sitting beside me with his eyes closed, shaking as he breathed in and out.

“What happened?” I croaked, looking towards the rest of the Avengers, who were crowding the doorway of my room, Nat with her hand on the light switch and her gun drawn.

“You were having a nightmare Lyric.” Steve rasped as he regained his breath. “Loki couldn’t wake you, I’m assuming he saw what you saw, and when I tried to wake you, I was thrown across the room.”

“The whole tower was shaking, and windows were breaking.” Nat spoke up, looking worried “What happened Lyric?”

“You….Steve…. in the dream… you were the living dead, a puppet for the thing that took Loki’s mind from him.” I rushed out.  "I watched him destroy your mind, and Tony’s. And then you held me still for as he went to take over my mind.“

_"Loki???”_ I whispered _“Are you alright?”_

“ _Yes Sister.”_ Loki replied “ _I will be alright, it was just so real…. and too soon.”_

Tony approached me cautiously “Are you alright Little Wolf?”

I looked up into his warm brown eyes, sparkling with life, and full of worry. Seeing him so alive caused me to snap and I launched myself at him, kneeling on the bed and hugging him tightly.

“You’re alive.” I breathed gratefully, hugging him tighter and lifting him clear off the floor. “It was just a dream.”

“Lyric. Can’t. Breathe.” Tony gasped out as I hugged him tighter.

“Oh! Sorry!” I yelped, dropping Tony, who stumbled when I dropped him. “Sorry Tony!”

I scrambled off the bed and bounded over to Steve, hugging him tightly. “I am so glad that you are alright. It was just a dream.” I said. Steve hugged me back, pressing a kiss onto my head.

“You are alright Lyric, but we have another problem to address.” he said carefully.

Frowning, I released him and stepped away, looking up at him. “What do you mean?” I asked, looking at him then over at the rest of the Avengers, who were watching me with varying levels of amusement, except for Thor and Loki, who were looking everywhere but at me.

“Well Lyric, there are a couple of things, like how you were able to make the whole building shake, break and freeze over.” Tony started up “But more importantly…. what the hell are you wearing?”

Looking down, I blushed profusely when I realized what I was wearing: My baseball style black and white Avengers t-shirt; which only came down to my hips, no bra and a pair of black panties. And that was it.

“I…. I… umm… I… I couldn’t find PJ’s” I stammered out, as reached out for the blanket. “I really need to stop ending up naked or half dressed in front of all of you.” I chuckled awkwardly as I tugged the blanket around me.

“Nice try Little Wolf.” Tony replied “But I meant the shirt and you damn well know it!”

I blushed even more before throwing my hands up in the air in defeat, causing the blanket to drop and the shirt to be fully revealed.

“It’s from Plain Earth!” I explained in exasperation. “I never meant any of you to see this shirt! But I couldn’t find PJ’s so I just settled on this because I never expected ANY of you to be standing in my bedroom in the middle of the night!”

“Actually it’s like 5am” Cap spoke up, blushing when I glared at him. “Sorry.”

“My point is that no one was supposed to see me like this.” I growled out, before I clued into what else they said.

“Did you say that the Tower was shaking and that it froze over?” I demanded, putting my hands on my hips. Which caused everyone but Nat, Thor and Loki to stare at my chest.

Nat rolled her eyes, flicking the light off. “Everyone out!” she ordered, “Let poor Lyric get dressed without you ogling her.”

“Thanks Nat!” I called out gratefully as they left, before looking at the still quiet Loki _. “Are you sure that you are alright?”_

_“I’m fine Lyre.”_ he assured me, as he stood up _“It was just so real.”_

I gave him a quick hug, feeling him relax in the knowledge that he wasn’t alone in all of this, that we had each other, a reminder that we were there to ground each other. “It wasn’t real though.” I assured him, and myself.

“Now go, let me get dressed and tell them to make me some strong coffee.” I said out loud, pushing him gently towards the door.

“Ok Sister.” Loki replied, smiling as he felt my still lingering embarrassment “The chances of them walking into your room while you slept in that shirt…”

“OUT!” I growled, shoving the laughing royal brat out of the door.

I leaned against the closed door, as I caught my breath and then flicked on the light, surveying the damage to my room. The end tables had been tossed around, the books were all over the place and there was rapidly vanishing frost on all the windows, inside and out.

“Shit.” I muttered, “Did I do all that?”

_“Yes you did sister.”_ Loki replied _“Now hurry up, we are all meeting in the main lounge.”_

_“Ok just let me get dressed….”_ I replied “ _And yes I am changing my shirt!”_

Loki’s amused laughter drifted through my mind, making me roll my eyes as I went to dig through my closet.

“Lyric?” I heard Nat call, as she knocked on my bedroom door. “Can I come in?”

“Yes you can!” I called back from the closet, as I looked at the small amount of clothes that I had left. No PJ’s of comfy sweats of any kind looked back at me.

Nat came into the room, holding something in her hands. “Here” she said, holding out the bundle in her arms, “Trust Stark to build you an apartment but forget to get you some sweats or PJ’s!”

I gratefully took the sweats from her “Thank you!” I breathed as I shimmied into them. “And yes, completely a Tony thing to do. A Stark Thing.”

Nat smirked “We should start calling it that, whenever he does something that’s just so Tony!”

“Oh Yes!” I agreed gleefully, thinking about the dog bed. “I’m surprised that no one has done that before.”

I pulled on a Nike sweatshirt that Nat had also thankfully provided “Now let’s go get some coffee!”

“Agreed.” Nat said, smiling at me “ _I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship”_ I thought to myself.

Loki’s amused snort sounded through my head. _“Mind your own business.”_ I huffed at him good naturedly.

“Oh wait.” I said, pausing at the doorway, before turning back to the room “I need to put everything away.”

"Coffee first Lyric!” Nat whined “You can clean up after!”

“Just let me try something.” I assured her, waving my arm at the end tables in an attempt to right them and put them back in place. To my utter surprise, it worked.

“Wow! Did you see that!” I crowed, extremely proud of myself.

“Uhh… did you do that Lyric?” Nat asked, looking over at me.

“Yes I did!” I replied, grinning widely, before asking Loki _“Did you see that?”_

_“What?”_ he replied distractedly _“Oh…. ya, good job Lyre”_

_“Ugh”_ An exasperated voice said “ _Can you two not chatter so much? I’m trying to get used to having two people in my head! It’s supposed to be just me and Lyric!”_

_“Are you jealous Zara?”_ I questioned “ _I’m sorry…I’m still getting used to all of this. We all are.”_

_“Sorry Zara”_ Loki said. _“I am not used to having anybody in my mind at all. Now I have two people in my mind. ”_

_“Ok… you have a point.”_ Zara huffed quietly. _“I will try and not to complain anymore.”_

_“Oh and Lyric, you do realize that your powers are tied to your emotions, right?”_ Zara added helpfully. _“That’s why you caused so much damage while terrified.”_

_“Oh, I never realized that.”_ I said, _“That explains a lot then….”_

That whole conversation lasted the time it took me and Nat to make it to the front door, as she talked about how I was getting better control of my powers. I was having a hard time trying to keep the conversations in check, but I managed to make it work somehow.

At Nat’ concerned look, I guessed that I wasn’t doing a good a job as I thought that I was. “Sorry, Loki and Zara were talking to me” I said sheepishly as we left my apartment and headed to the elevator. “I’m still learning how to control everything… on top of dealing with voices in my head.”

“But” I added, “Zara just reminded me that my powers are tied to my emotions, which would explain how I was able to cause so much damage while asleep and terrified.”

Nat hummed, looking thoughtful but didn’t say much as we got into the elevator. Once we reached the main lounge, we were greeted by the sight of Bruce and Steve cooking while Tony made coffee and Clint setting plates out. Thor and Loki were watching everything, looking unsure at how everything worked.

Nat and I glanced at each other before looking at the scene before us. “I could get used to this.” she commented, smirking.

“Same here."I replied, as I sat down at the island and watched the boys cook.

Tony came over and placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of us, before taking in my appearance. "Where’s your Avengers t-shirt?” he jested.

Nat punched his arm “Quiet Tony! She would never have been wearing that shirt if you had given her proper sleepwear!” she accused him.

“I never even thought of that,” he mumbled, rubbing his arm where Nat had punched him. “Ouch.”

“I know that you didn’t.” I answered, exchanging an amused look with Nat.

“Which is why I will be taking Lyric shopping as soon as the stores open up.” Nat announced, before taking a sip of  her coffee.

I smiled in thanks and took a big sip of my coffee, sighing in contentment. “Hey, Royal Brats.” I called out, “Grab a cup of coffee and sit down!”

“Royal Brats?” everyone said at the same time, laughing at the said royal brats unimpressed faces.

Thor smiled “That’s Lyric’s nickname for us, it’s all in good nature.” he said, tugging on Loki’s arm, “Come Brother, coffee is most excellent.”

“Brother, I don’t think that Royal Brats means what you think it means.” Loki cautioned, as they neared the island.

Thor looked at me for confirmation but I looked away, pretending to watch Steve as I fought to keep from laughing.

“I think that you are right Brother” Thor sighed, shaking his head. “Here, try this.”

Loki took the cup for him, sniffing the liquid before taking a cautious sip. His eyes widen and he took another sip, smiling. “This is good!” he commented, sitting down between Nat and Thor.

“Ok Little Wolf” Tony said, sitting on the counter “Time to start talking.”

Steve glared a Tony, trying to work around him. “What he means is can you try to explain what happened?” Steve explained, as he stirred some pancake batter.

“I gathered as much.” I said drily, before looking around at everyone. “In all honesty……. I don’t know WHAT happened, aside from the fact that I had a nightmare about whatever took over Loki’s mind.”

Everyone looked at me waiting for me to continue, aside from Loki, who tensed up.

“He…It.. was looking for me, by searching people’s minds, tearing their minds apart and leaving an empty shell in its place. They were alive but dead inside. Drained of everything that made them themselves. Of what made them human.” I explained, shuddering as I remembered the blank, empty stares of the drained minds.  "And the worst was seeing it happen to you two.“ I gestured towards Tony and Steve.

"You were right in front of me, and I could see how he tore apart your mind Tony.” I barged on. “Drinking in your knowledge and just leaving you blank and empty. But the worst was right before the last of you left, you gave a look full of accusation and hatred”

“Awe, Little Wolf.” Tony said, hopping down from the counter and coming up behind me; looping an arm around my neck in a hug,  kissing my head. “I would never. I know that you would fight to prevent that. We all would.”

“I know.” I whispered “And I was fighting in my dream. Trying to stop it. And then he went after Steve… seeing Captain America become a mindless drone was terrifying.”

Steve stopped cooking, looking seriously at me, “Lyric. It was a dream. A horrible horrible dream.” he stated firmly “And it WILL not come true. Not with all of us here together. And if you can do that much damage while asleep, just think of what you can do while awake and fighting.”

I smiled at Steve before taking a look around noting the various shattered or misplaced objects. “I did all of this?” I asked, cupping my hands tightly around my coffee mug. “Zara reminded me that my  powers are tied to my emotions, I just didn’t realize that I could cause THIS much damage.”

“Yes you did do all this.” Clint spoke up “I woke up thinking that it was an earthquake, but when I jumped out of bed, I slipped on an icy floor and fell. Got quite the bruise forming. But that makes sense, your powers and emotions being tied together, it would explain a lot.”

“I’m so sorry!!!” I rushed out. “I saw what was happening to Tony and I panicked. It was so real.” I relaxed my grip on the mug, realizing just in time that I was seconds away from cracking it.

“No harm done Little Wolf!” Tony said, smiling at me. “A few broken windows. Stuff that can be easily fixed. I was more worried about you.”

“I’m fine…” I assured him, glancing at Loki “We’re fine.”

“Are you sure?” Steve asked, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. I looked at him, thoroughly admiring how he looked, leaning against the counter, in sweats and a tight t-shirt, all hard muscle and bulging biceps, looking like a domesticated dream with a tea towel thrown over his shoulder.

“Do you mind?” Loki said suddenly, glaring at Nat and me. “Ms. Romanoff was just yelling at all of the guys for ‘ogling’ you and here the two of you are, staring at the good Captain as if he’s something to eat!”

“What?” I asked, blushing at trying to look innocent, and probably failing at it.

“Don’t 'what’ me Lyric.” Loki hissed “I know what was going through your head….. should I tell Cap?”

The cupboard doors started opening and closing on their own and the plates floated off of the counter.

“Lyric! stop!” Nat shouted, causing me to hurriedly get a rein on my powers before I caused any more damage, the plates settling down gently as the cupboards went still. The redhead then leaned over and smacked Loki aside the head, causing us both to hiss in annoyance. “Both of you stop. Steve looked at Lyric, it’s only fair that she looks at him. And how can you not look at that?” She gestured towards Steve, who blushed.

“I was just wondering how Captain America became so domesticated” I mumbled sheepishly, gesturing towards the stove.

“Both of you have to stop this and learn to coexist together.” Thor spoke up at the same time, “Especially right now, with the new powers you both acquired.”

Loki and I glared at each other “ _He’s right you know. We have to learn to put up stronger blocks, to try and keep our minds our own.”_  I said.

_“I know all that… it’s just hard to feel… what you are feeling sometimes.”_ he replied, shuddering as he remembered the lust and appreciation I felt while watching Cap.

“What these two needs are some time apart.” Nat declared loudly, ending any chances of an argument.

“We can never be apart, we share a mind.” Loki said, scowling at the redhead.

“That may be true, but YOU can stay here while Lyric and I go out shopping for new clothes.” Nat said simply.

Loki looked at a loss for words. “Sounds like a plan for me!” I replied happily, “Now where is the food?”

Steve smiled at me, still blushing and turned back to the stove where he had kept the bacon warm.

“I hope I got enough food here.” he mused, smiling at me. “And in answer to your question, I knew how to cook….before everything happened….and the basics haven’t changes that much, only some of the gadgets.” he gestured at the high end stove.

I laughed, “Well you seem to be getting the hang of it!” I assured him before looking away and catching Loki’s eye _“I’m Sorry.”_ he said _“I am just not used to any of this, and after that nightmare……”_

“ _Neither am I”_ I admitted _, “But we have to learn how to deal, put up blocks so at least we have some things that are kept private. And after that dream, I can understand how we both can be testy.”_

_“Agreed”_ he said “ _And this coffee…. it is truly good.”_ he marveled.

I laughed and lazily floated my now empty cup his way with a flick of my finger. _“Great, then how about getting us some more?”_

_“Gladly”_ he said, getting up and going to the coffee machine and staring at it quizzically.

“Here Loki.” Bruce said, showing him how to work the high tech gadget. “Do you want cream and sugar in it? It’s quite good!”

Loki nodded uncertainly and Bruce showed him how to add cream and sugar to his coffee, laughing when Loki sipped it and hummed happily at the taste.

Steve set a plate full of pancakes and bacon in front of me and Nat “Eat up Nat!” he said, “Before Lyric gets to the food!”

I stuck my tongue out at Steve and Nat laughed, looking far from the deadly assassin that she is. Steve sat down next to me, his plate as loaded as mine was. Loki reached over my shoulder, placing my coffee in front of me.

“Thank Loki!” I called out as I snagged a piece of bacon off of Steve’s plate, before floating an another piece off to Nat, who laughed and plucked it out of the air.

“Lyric!” Steve yelped, trying to cover his bacon.

“What?” I asked innocently, laughing as I picked up my coffee and took a sip, promptly spitting it back into my cup.

“Argh!” I yelled, gagging on the strange substance “What the hell did you do to my coffee Loki?”

“I put cream and sugar in it!” he replied, looking at me in confusion.

“Loki!” I whined, “I drink it black! Only old fogies drink coffee with cream and sugar!”

Steve suddenly coughed next to me, as he put his coffee, _with_ cream and sugar in it, down. “Old fogies? Really Lyric?” He demanded, as he fought to keep the grin off of his face.

“Uhh…” I looked away to see Bruce scowling at me, still holding the creamer in his hand. “Oops.”

“No, I agree with you Lyric.” Tony said, sipping his black coffee “Coffee shouldn’t be flavored down with cream and sugar, that stuff ruins it.”

“And as weird as it is for me to say, I agree with  you Tony.” Nat said. “And I’d spit it out too!”

“Same here!” Clint and Thor both called out, raising their cups of black coffee.

“You are outnumbered boys!” Nat said with a laugh as she continued eating.

We all ate, we argued the pros and cons of black coffee vs. 'old man coffee’ as I officially dubbed it.

“So Lyric, what kind of places are you going to go shopping at?” Steve asked, successfully changing the subject before it got too out of hand.

I shrugged, “I’m not a picky dresser, or all that fashionable.” I replied “As long as I can get some jeans, flannel shirts, cowgirl boots and a Real Tree hoodie, I’m happy.”

“Right, sure thing Lyric.” Nat said, laughing as if I said something truly funny.

“Uhh Nat?” Clint said, watching me “I don’t think that she was joking.”

Nat looked at me, “You can’t be serious Lyric! Not with all of the awesome stores that we have here.” she exclaimed.

“I’m not a fashionable girl Nat.” I said apologetically “I like my clothes to be comfy and cozy.”

Nat looked at me as if I was crazy, and I quickly blurted the first thing out that came to mind. “I do need some really good bras though!!”

“I can help out with that!” Tony spoke up, looking excited at the prospect of taking me bra shopping.

“NO!” Nat, Steve, Thor, Loki and I shouted. I glanced at Steve, then looked at Tony before looking at Nat “Stark Thing? Or a Cap Thing?” I questioned as I started laughing.

“Both!.” she replied, laughing as she got up and stretched “I am going to go shower and get ready for the day, then we can hit the stores.”

“Ok, I am going to go take a long hot shower in that fabulous shower of mine!.” I announced as I followed her out of the lounge. The last thing I heard as the elevator doors slid closed was Tony’s dismayed voice.

“What the hell does a Stark Thing even mean???”

*****


	15. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric finally realizes how much her life has changed, and what she is missing. And what she found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! An update! Without a 6 month waiting period between chapters! A special treat since I made you wait so long for a new update.

_**Lyric’s POV** _

Once I had showered, taking far longer than I should have, I got out and ready for the day ahead, blow drying my hair with the hair dryer that I had found in the bathroom and putting some light makeup on. Then I wrapped a towel around myself and wandered into my closet, searching for something to wear. I pulled on a new pair of jeans, frowning at how stiff they felt, I hated new jeans. I liked them best when they were comfy and worn in, but at least I still had some of my flannel shirts. I was really astounded at how few clothes that I had left, but all the battles and shifting had left me with very few clothes, not that I had packed a lot of them to begin with.

As soon as I was dressed, I took the time to pick up all the books and make the bed. Then I brushed my hair out, happy to have it loose and flowing for once. I took a last look in the mirror, liking the way I looked but hating the feel of the stiff new jeans.

“A good long ride on Whiskey Girl will help break these jeans in.” I mused out loud as I thought about my beloved chestnut mare, smiling fondly. Then it hit me. She wasn’t here. I was in such a hurry to leave Plain Earth that I never stopped to think of her. I left her, and I’ve been so busy since, that I forgot all about her. And her new filly, Whiskey Sour.

“Whiskey” I whispered, as I started crying, completely breaking down as I realised what I lost and how much my life had changed. Loki came barging into my room, pulling me into a hug as I sobbed. I never even realized that he was in my apartment, he had probably been camped out in my library.

“I’m sorry Lyric.” he whispered “It will be all right.”

“How could I forget her?” I sobbed “How could I forget someone who meant so much to me!!!!”

“Shh Sister, it’s alright.” Loki soothed, rubbing my back as I cried.

Hearing a noise at my door, I turned my head, blinking through tears and snow, to see the Avengers once again piling into my room.

“Lyric?” Thor called out, walking up to us, “Brother, what is wrong with her?”

“I think the past few days have finally caught up with her.” Loki replied as I sobbed, hugging him tightly.

“It’s snowing.” Tony shouted “Lyric! It’s SNOWING. Inside. Inside of MY tower! On every floor!”

I ignored him, crying harder as more snow fell. I could dimly hear Steve calling my name, but all I could think about was Whiskey’s dark eyes and Kia’s never ending curiosity.

“Lyric!” Loki finally yelled, pushing me away and shaking me lightly “Your whole life changed in the blink of an eye. You have had so much happen in the last week that you haven’t fully adjusted yet. But right now Dear Sister, in the words of your people, I need you to GET A GRIP!!!”

“Since when did Loki become the voice of reason?” Tony asked, as he watched us.

Shaking my head, I looked up, stunned to see fat snowflakes falling down lazily. “I’m sorry.” I gasped out “But I left Whiskey. I left her.”

“Who is Whiskey?” Steve asked me gently, handing me some tissues to wipe my eyes with.

“She wants Whiskey?” Tony said at the same time “Someone get the girl some whiskey!”

“No… Whiskey. Little Whiskey Girl. ” I whispered “She was..is…was.. my horse, but things have finally quieted down enough for me to realize that I left her. I left Whiskey… and her new filly, Whiskey Sour… or Kia as I called her..”

I looked up, staring Cap dead in the eye. “I need to go back.” I demanded “I have to go back and get Whiskey!”

“Lyric..” Cap started, only to be interrupted by Loki.

“Captain…. she will go back with or without your help.” he informed the Avengers “So I suggest that we let her do it, with our help. We have a better chance of getting her back then.”

“Yes!” I shouted, waving my hand in an attempt to clear the snow away, stunned to see that it was already fading away, leaving little evidence that it was ever there. I looked up at Loki.

_“It’s a Frost Giant thing.”_ he said simply. _“Although I can’t make it snow, that seems to be a Lyric special.”_

_“Oh… sorry?”_ I replied, not really knowing what to say to that.

_“Don’t worry about it.”_ he said, _“I do have new powers of my own to discover.”_

“Jarvis?” Tony called out “What is the status of the building?”

“Well Sir.” Jarvis began “The temperatures are returning to normal and all the snow is disappearing. No real major damages are reported. And the reception lady was attempting to build a snowman, but she is now back at her desk.”

“Repair what damages you can, or add the repairs to the workmen’s list.” Tony instructed, “And then pull up everything you can from the time Lyric arrived, and I will work with Bruce to see if we can pinpoint how Lyric arrived and if we can reverse the process temporarily.”

“I will get on that right away Sir.” Jarvis replied.

“I’m so sorry” I apologized, wiping my eyes more “It just kind of hit me all at once.”

“It’s alright Lyric!” Bruce said, coming up to give me an awkward hug, “I was wondering when you would slow down enough to really process what happened.”

I hugged him back gratefully, before letting go and pulling Steve, then Tony in for a hug. “Thank you.” I whispered into Tony’s ear.

“No problem Little Wolf!” he replied cheerfully, wiping a stray tear off of my face, before kissing my forehead and leaving with Bruce, muttering something about weather indicators and needing the Tardis.

I sighed and sat down heavily on my bed, rubbing my eyes tiredly. Nat shooed everyone else out, and turned towards me. “It’s only 8am, and the stores are not going anywhere, so why don’t you get some sleep and recharge a bit?” she suggested, “That will give me time to get a workout in.”

“That sounds like a good idea Nat.” I agreed, yawning widely.  

Loki stood in the doorway “I will be in the library, so I can wake you when it’s time to get up.” he suggested helpfully.

“That would work, say in two hours?” Nat suggested “Jarvis will remind you in case you lose track of time.”

Loki nodded, and left quietly. Nat followed him, “Get some sleep.” she ordered, shutting the door behind her.

I yawned and stripped off my clothes, before crawling back under the duvet. I was asleep with minutes, dreaming of riding Whiskey through a large field, with Kia running behind us.

*****

_**Lyric’s POV** _

_“Wake up!”_ Loki yelled down the link, causing me to jerk awake with a groan.

“UGHHHHHH! That is no way to wake a person Loks!” I grumbled out loud as I sat up, swinging my feet out of bed and stumbling towards the bathroom, wanting to have another shower to wash the tears and stress away.

Loki chuckled at me before saying _“Jarvis helped me figure out how to make coffee, so hurry up, there’s a fresh pot waiting here for you.”_

_“I will be right out.”_ I promised as I secured my hair in a messy bun, trying to keep the long strands from getting wet. I quickly washed, taking care to scrub my face thoroughly. Once out, I got dressed in the same clothes that I had on before, then I sat down at the vanity to put some makeup on and fix my hair.

I brushed my hair out, wishing that I had a flat iron to get rid of the kinks left from sleeping and the shower. I eventually gave up, sweeping my hair up into a messy bun, using the only hair elastic that I had left. I made a mental note to pick up some hair products while out shopping.

“Hey Jarvis?” I called out, looking up at the ceiling, still feeling weird about talking to the ceiling. “Can you as Nat if she has any socks? I’m out.”

“You can ask me yourself.” Nat called from the other side of the door. Laughing, I threw the door open.

“Sorry! I didn’t know that you were here.” I apologized, “Can I please borrow a pair of socks? I have none left. I don’t even have any hair or makeup products, aside from the few that I brought with me.”

“But at least I have a brush and a blow dryer!” I added, rolling my eyes at the Starkness of the situation.

“Such a Stark Thing!” Nat laughed,  "Why don’t you go up to the main lounge? I will meet you up there with some socks.“

"Sure” I replied, before realizing something “But I don’t have any identification! What if I get carded or something?”

“That’s why you need to go up to the lounge!” The redhead said mysteriously as she headed down the hall.

“Ok..ay…” I said slowly as I grabbed my chucks and the credit card that Tony had given me, before heading towards the front door.

“You coming Loks?” I called as I neared the door.

“I’d rather stay here and read.” he replied distractedly, as he turned a page in his book.

“Ok, later Loks!” I said as I left the apartment.

_“Later Lyre.”_ he replied.

_“Lyre….”_ I repeated, mulling it over. _“I like it.”_

_“I knew that you would.”_ he answered.

*****

_**Lyric’s POV** _

I arrived up in the main lounge, barefoot and carrying my chucks, and stood in shock.

“Director Fury.” I said cautiously “What are you doing here?”

“Ms. Le Rouge” the director replied, raising his eyebrow at my barefoot appearance. “I am here to give you this.” He held up a file folder.

I dropped my chucks onto the couch beside Bruce, before walking over and taking the files from the director. “What is it?” I asked, looking down at the file then back up at him.

“It’s you.” he said. “Or at least our version of you.”

“What?” I asked, looking at him in confusion.

“My techs at Shield put it together.” he explained “It’s only a rough copy for now, but it’s ID and light history on you. So you can settle into this world.”

“Oh” I said, blinking in surprise, “Thank you!”

“Stark said that you would probably need some form of ID, so we started putting this file together. It’s not finished, so can you please fill out everything about your personal life and academic history, and then my people can make you up a whole identity based off of your life before you came here.” he went on, before leaning forward to look at me “Now call me crazy, but didn’t you have two purple eyes before?”

I laughed. “Yes I did, this is just a side effect of The Link between Loki and I.” I answered.

“Loki.” he said, nodding his head in understanding “And just where is he right now? I was told that he came back with you.”

“He’s-” I started before Loki interrupted.

“I’m right here.” Loki answered smoothly “Lyric is worried about the ID picture, and the change to her eye color. I can fix that.”

Loki reached over and took the file, pulling out the ID and studying it. “This is it, right?” he asked, showing me the card. I nodded, watching him curiously.

Loki placed the card in his hand, and swiped his other had over it, before handing it back to me.

I gasped, instead of the two purple eyes that the card sported before, it now said that I had one blue eye, one purple and the picture showed as such.

“Whoa….. Dude…. You HAVE to show me how to do that!” I said excitedly, showing Fury the card.

Fury looked at it in surprise, before shaking his head “You two are going to be a handful.” he said resignedly.

“It’s only temporary.” Loki replied, “It will fade away when it’s not needed anymore.”

“Good to know.” Fury stated drily.

Nat arrived, tossing me a pair of socks, and I sat down  on the couch to put my shoes and socks on.  

“If that is everything Director, Lyric and I have some serious shopping to do.” Nat asked, looking up at Fury.

“No that’s it.” Fury replied as I got off the couch, slipping the credit card and my ID into my bra and following Nat to the elevator. “Just stay out of trouble.”

“No promises!” I quipped as the doors slid closed, laughing at Fury’s annoyed look.

*****

**_Lyric’s POV_ **

Nat and I got into a Town Car that Tony had provided and we headed off towards the stores, Nat taking charge of where we were going. The first couple stores we hit were straight up like a scene out of Pretty Woman, with the sale associates disregarding me because of my scars. But watching Nat tear a strip off of them was worth it.

When they discovered that I was friends with Tony Stark and using his money to shop, they started fawning all over me, but I refused to shop in a store that treated people like that. After those unsuccessful attempts, we hit up some of the department stores. I bought several bras, lots of socks and underwear, and a few new pairs of chucks, in an assortment of colors. After dropping off the bags with the car, we headed off to find some exercise clothes and a few knick knacks for my apartment.

I also scooped up several pairs of jeans and jean shorts, bypassing all the dressier, flashier clothes. I grabbed several tank tops and t-shirts, some plain and some with slogans on them, and of course some more flannel shirts. In fact I bought more flannel shirts than I did regular shirts. Then I spent a small fortune on PJs, making sure I never ran out and had to repeat last night’s fiasco. Then I saw it: Captain America PJ’s.

“Hey Nat!” I called out gleefully, motioning her over from the bikinis that she was browsing through. “Look at this!”

“What is it Lyre?” she replied, glaring at a group of girls who were pointing at my scars.

I held up the PJ set, ignoring the girls “Look at what I found!” I exclaimed.

The redhead laughed throatily “Oh that is hilarious!” she said loudly “You should totally get that! Cap would love to see you in it!”

“Oh please Nat, not you too!” I groaned, shaking my head and putting the PJ’s back, looking sideways at the now strangely silent girls who were watching our every move.

“Oh come on Lyre!” Nat replied, surprising me by using Loki’s nickname for me, “Everyone but you knows that the good Captain has a huge crush on you!”

“I know that he does…..” I admitted “I just have a hard time believing it.”

Nat gave me a look “What’s not to like? You are smart, funny, talented and a kick ass fighter.” she told me as we headed towards the swimsuit section, giving the amazed girls a wide berth.

“Who are they?” one whispered

“Did they say that they know Captain America?” another asked excitedly.

“Wait, aren’t they with the Avengers?” another one chimed in.

I looked at Nat “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” I accused quietly as we neared the swimsuits.

“No one laughs at my friend and gets away with it.” she replied, “And breaking their fingers was not an option, so that was the next best thing to do.”

“Thanks Nat.” I answered, smiling at her.

“Anytime Lyre.” she replied, as she held up a swimsuit that she thought I might like.

“Lyre…” I repeated, looking at her “You know that Loki called me that this morning? I like it but I find it funny that you called me it too.”

“I don’t know how I feel about that.” she replied dryly, laughing and shaking her head.

“Great minds think alike?” I suggested, laughing and sidestepping as she swatted at me.

“Ok that’s worse, don’t say that!” she groaned good-naturedly, before looking over at the girls who had followed us.

We couldn’t really shop with the gaggle of girls following us around, hoping to get a glimpse of the rest of the Avengers, so Nat used some of her super assassin training to lose them long enough for us to duck back out into the mall.

“Ok what next?” Nat asked as we tried to juggle all the bags we had acquired, I wasn’t the only one on a shopping spree.

“I say that we drop these bags off at the car and then go get some lunch.” I suggested.

“That sounds like a good plan!” Nat replied, as she lead the way towards the car.

“Where would you like to eat?” she asked over her shoulder, as I hurried to catch up to her longer stride. Nat was taller than me, not by much but enough that it made a difference when she was in a hurry.

“Somewhere that serves large portions?” I called out, dodging a group of tourists.

“I thought that was a given!” Nat shot back.

“Ha ha….” I replied, sticking my tongue out at her “Anywhere is good, as long as it’s food.”

“Sure thing.” she replied “I have an idea of where to go.”

*****

_**Lyric’s POV** _

After eating at a cute little cafe, and taking the time to enjoy a large cappuccino, we got back down to some serious shopping. I was really enjoying getting to know Nat, and having some girl time. I never had this before, back on Plain Earth. And Loki for the most part left me alone, I only heard the odd complaint drift through, complaints about guy time mostly, and how Thor was trying to reconnect.

_“Just get out of the library and give him a chance!”_ I finally growled at him as I tried on swimsuits, luckily I received no answer, aside from a feeling of slight resentment and nervousness.

After we got done with the swimwear, we headed towards the beauty stores, where I stocked up on everything that I needed:  a flat iron, hair brushes, hair accessories, shampoo, conditioner, facial products, make up and perfume. I flinched slightly at seeing the numbers rising on the till as everything was rung through, but I made a promise to myself that I would pay Tony back for everything once I got back to Plain Earth. I would bring back money and my horses.

After we staggered back out to the car, and got into the back seat, Nat looked at me. “Are we done?” she asked as she pulled on her seatbelt.

“Not quite, I’d like to get to the closest western wear store and then to Bass Pro Shop…. if you even have such a thing here.” I replied.

“We sure do Miss.” The driver answered, “Which would you like to go to first?”

“The western wear store please!” I said happily, smiling at the dismayed Nat.

“You weren’t joking.” she said slowly, shaking her head. “But then again, you are a country girl, and I’m not.”

“Exactly!” I chuckled.

*****

**_Lyric’s POV_ **

“If I had known that you’d be like that, I would have never let into that store! Either one of them!” Nat groused as we made our second trip up from the garage.

“I told you what kind of stuff that I liked!” I huffed back. I may have gone a little overboard at the last two stores, buying new cowgirl boots, hats and then a whole whack of cameo clothes from Bass Pro. As well as a new bow and arrow and few new hunting knives. And a gun.

“Yes but a bow and a gun?” Nat asked as we neared my apartment.

“So? I like to hunt!” I shot back “Besides, the gun is backordered.”

“Who are you going to go hunting with? Tony?” Nat demanded, looking over her shoulder at me.

At that comment I started laughing, as I tried to picture Mr. I-can’t-stop-talking out hunting with me. “Like he’d even shut up long enough to hunt!” I cracked, causing the redhead to smile.

“Besides” I added as I struggled through the door that Jarvis had helpfully opened for us “I just want the option. I’m living in Manhattan now, I have to try and keep myself from becoming citified.”

“Are you serious Lyric?” she replied, disbelief written all over her face “Even without the cameo clothes, people would never mistake you for a city girl! Not with all the flannel shirts that you have!” Nat dropped the bags on the floor, shaking her head.

“I mean it’s like you are trying to be one of the Winchesters.” she muttered.

At her words I froze, before turning to face the annoyed redhead. “Did you just say Winchesters? You have Supernatural here?” I asked, dropping my bags in my excitement.

Nat looked at me in shock, “You know about Supernatural?” she breathed excitedly.

“Ya! I looooveeee that show!” I squealed in excitement. “What season are you on here?”

“Uhhh Season 7. This season is almost done!” she replied, “What season are you on?”

“Season 10 was due to start right before I left!” I said, grinning at Nat.

She grinned right back at me. “Marathon?” she suggested excitedly. “And then you can give me a run down on what’s to come!”

“Yes!” I replied “Do you want to get supper, I will get the snacks?”

“Ok, say we meet back here in an hour?” she suggested “It will give us some time to unpack and get ready.”

“Sounds good.” I agreed as I walked her to the door “Beer?”

“Of course.” she replied “ And sangria?”

“Oohh yes!” I laughed “And maybe even some cookie dough.”

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.” Nat revealed with a laugh as she left “You get me.”

*****

**_Lyric’s POV_ **

The rest of the Avengers came wandering down to see me, soon after Nat left. I was busy putting away as many clothes as I could, while trying to make a list of snacks that I could whip together in time.

“Ms. Le Rouge” Jarvis called out “Mr. Stark and company are requesting entrance.”

“Oh you can let them in Jarvis!” I replied, as I hurriedly put away all the things that I did not want to boys to see.

“Whoa, is that a bow?” I heard Clint exclaim “And look at the size of that knife!”

“Hands off the goods Hawkeye!” I yelled “Unless you plan on going hunting with me!”

I heard an muffled curse and the sound of someone hurrying down the hall, poking my head out of the closet, I saw Clint run into my room, “You hunt???” he screeched.

“Uh yes, yes I do.” I replied, as I went back to hanging up my clothes.

“Lyric, we have to go hunting together.” he demanded.

“You’re on!” I said, looking out my closet at Tony and Steve, who were just coming into my room, looking at all the bags that I had came home with. “As long as we don’t bring Tony along!”

“Hey!” Tony squawked, looking offended.

“Like he would ever shut up long enough to hunt!” Clint jested.

“I said the exact same thing to Nat!” I replied, laughing at Tony’s offended face as I came out to join the boys.

Tony sighed “I wouldn’t even like to hunt anyways.” he grumbled.

Steve tried to keep the smile off his face, failing horribly before looking at me “Looks like you had a good shopping trip.” he commented.

“Yes I did, and now I am going to unwind with a Supernatural marathon!” I said, as I headed out of my room towards the kitchen. “That is if I can get enough stuff for snacks together.”

“Supernatural?"Clint groaned "Don’t tell Nat, she’s obsessed with that show!”

“Who do you think is coming here to watch it with me?” I responded, as I looked around for Thor and Loki.

“Great, now we have two of them.” Clint muttered, shaking his head.

“Thor is on the phone with Jane, Loki is reading upstairs in the lounge.” Tony announced “And what do you mean get the stuff for snacks? You do know that the fridge, cupboards and pantry are fully stocked, right?”

“Really?” I asked, running to check. And he was right.

“Awesome!! I can put together some pretty good snacks.” I mused as I eyed the food that was tucked away. Opening the fridge, I was pleased to see a few different brands of beer, as well as soft drinks and water.

“Ms. Le Rouge, there is a delivery here for you!.” Jarvis announced.

“Oohh my pillows!” I said happily, before turning to look at the three men in front of me. “If you guys go get those pillows for me, I could maybe be persuaded to let you guys join us for the marathon.”

“Pillows?” Tony questioned, looking perplexed. “I will just let the doorman bring it up, Bruce and I are actually pretty busy right now analyzing that portal that you came through, so I will pass.”

“I will go help the doorman.” Steve volunteered “And I will see about the marathon, I don’t know if I’m ready for a show like that.”

“You’re not.” Clint commented “Come on Cap, I will help you with the pillows, as long as Lyric shares some of the snacks.”

“Thanks boys!” I called back, before turning back to the pantry and pulling out some chips.

*****

**_Lyric’s POV_ **

An hour and a half and four very un-amused boys later, I finally had all my new rock pillows piled into the living room.

“Thanks boys!” I gushed, beaming at them. Loki, Thor, Steve and Clint just looked at me in exasperation.

“Why do you need so many of these….pillows?” Steve questioned, looking at the pillows that I had piled around the coffee table and all over the couches.

“So I can have a comfy little nest while I watch TV.” I explained. At Steve’s raised eyebrow, I sighed.

“Ok, so it was an impulse buy.” I admitted “ I got a really good deal on them!”

“You’re crazy.” Clint announced, shaking his head. “Can I try them out?”

I laughed turning as I heard the oven timer go off. “Go ahead, try it out!” I urged as I hurried to the oven.

I had just pulled the two trays of cookies out of the oven, and turned to put them on the counter, stopping in surprise when I saw all four of the boys sprawled out in my pillow nest, looking at me over their shoulders.

“Are those cookies?” Clint demanded, sniffing the air.

“Yes they are, freshly made! A thank you for hauling all those pillows upstairs.” I explained as I put the cookies down to cool.

Nat came in just as Steve, Thor and Clint came scrambling out of the nest and over to the counter, nearly knocking her down.

“Whoa!” she yelped, tightening her hold on the pitcher of sangria that she was carrying. “What’s going on?”

“Lyric made cookies.” Loki told her, head cocked as he stared in confusion at the three grown men who were crowding around the kitchen island. “Apparently that’s a reason to act like children… or animals.”

“You don’t understand Loki” Clint replied, looking over at the younger god, “Freshly made cookies that are still warm from the oven are one of the best things in this world.”

Loki raised his brows, looking doubtfully at the archer. _“Just try a cookie!”_ I hissed at him, as I smacked at Clint’s hand as he tried to steal a cookie right off of the spatula as I took the cookies off of the cookie sheet.

“Ow! Lyric!” Clint whined, giving me puppy dog eyes.

“At least wait until I’ve finished plating them!” I argued “And give Loki and Thor the first taste. Thor might have tried cookies before but I know that Loki hasn’t.”

Loki sighed and got up out of the nest, smiling at Nat and helping take some of the bags that she was carrying, depositing them on the counter before reaching out and snagging a cookie. He looked at it doubtfully before biting into it, while we all watched him silently.

“This is really good” he mumbled, reaching for more.

Thor, Clint and Steve looked pleadingly at me. “Oh go ahead!” I said in exasperation, “There’s more in the oven.”

At my words, they pounced on the cookies, four grown men jostling for more space. Shaking my head, I walked over to where Nat was watching the scene unfold.

“Heathens.” she commented, before turning to look at the nest that my living room had become.

“You know Lyre” she continued, as she walked towards the nest and nudged one of the pillows with her toe “I thought that you were insane when you bought all these pillows, but now that I see them…….. I can’t wait to dive in!”

“Same here!” I gushed “I haven’t even have a chance to try it out. As soon as we get rid of the boys we can start our maratho-…” I trailed off as I watched the boys come back and crawl back into the nest, each balancing a stack of cookies.

“What do you think you are doing?” I sputtered, “This is my nest! And Nat and I are going to watch Supernatural and eat junk food. So you can either leave or shut up and move over!”

The boys exchanged looks before looking back at me, “Can we have some more of the food?” Clint asked.

“We can even order some more in!” Steve suggested helpfully.

“Fine but hurry it up!” Nat replied, as she settled into the nest beside Clint.

I pulled the cookies out of the oven, shutting it off and bringing the bags of food, plates and glasses over to the nest, letting Steve and Thor pass everything out as I went back for drinks and the last of the snacks.

I tossed the throw blankets that I had bought into the nest before I went to sit down, only to see that Thor and Loki had moved over, as well as Nat and Clint, leaving only one place for me to sit…. right next to Steve.

_“Assholes”_ I thought in mock annoyance, ignoring Loki’s amused chuckle as I settled into the nest; before starting up Netflix, having finally figured out the TV setup earlier, thanks to Jarvis. I had to sign up for Netflix again, since I couldn’t use my Netflix from my world. It was so weird to not see all the Marvel movies in the lineup.

“Ok, time for some sexy men!” I announced, grinning at Nat, “Ready for some Sam, Dean and Cas? Then I will tell you all about Gadreel!”

Gadreel?“ Nat asked excitedly "Who is he?”

“He’s in season 9” I explained “But he’s my favorite…. I love him!”

“Who plays him?” Nat asked as she handed me tacos from one of the bags she brought, to pass down the line. Clint was on the phone ordering more food, mouthing things to Steve, who nodded enthusiastically in response.

“Do you have Dollhouse or Battlestar Galactica here?…. The 2004 version?” I asked, looking over at her.

“Ya, of course.” she replied, “Was he in them?”

“Yup both of them, he played Paul in Dollhouse and Helo in the other one.” I explained.

“Ooh.. yes! him!” Nat said “He’s so hot! But I still prefer the Winchesters”

“I know!” I replied, grinning at her and ducking the pillow that Clint threw at me, Nat not being so lucky, who smacked him back in response.

“Quiet you two!” Clint said, laughing as he held up his arm to block Nat, “And start the damn show!”

Laughing, I hit play, smiling at Steve who looked a little jealous over my gushing about Gadreel. “You ready for this?” I asked quietly, smiling at him.

“Do I need to be?” Steve answered, moving closer to me.

“Ooh ya, this show will make you scream, laugh, cry and swear, all in one episode!” I announced happily, laughing at him confused expression. “Shh! It’s starting!”

*****

_**Lyric’s POV** _

I jerked awake, frowning and blinking my eyes as I tried to wake up and focus on what woke me. I was comfortable and warm against Cap’s solid chest and..

“What?” I whispered as I pulled away quickly, looking around. Steve was stretched out asleep, with his feet propped up on the coffee table and I had been curled up on him under a blanket. Steve was sharing a blanket with Nat, who was curled up like a cat, asleep against the leg of a sprawled out Clint, who was also asleep, his blanket all askew, and snoring loudly. Looking over at Thor and Loki, I saw that Thor was also sprawled out, with an arm slung over his eyes, snoring louder than Clint, and Loki was burrowed under the pillows, stretched out on one of the couches, fast asleep. The TV was still on, displaying the Netflix logo, there was plates, cups and garbage all around the perimeter of the nest, and Bruce and Tony stood in the doorway, laughing at the scene before them.

It was when I heard the click of a camera that I realized what woke me. “Tony!” I yelled “Give me that fucking camera!”

Everyone sat up when they heard me yell, most falling into a defensive position as I scrambled up out of the nest and started to chase Tony around the kitchen, trying to get his phone. I managed one lap before I was done.

“Ughargh!” I groaned “It’s too bloody early to chase you! I need coffee!!! What time is it anyways?”

Bruce moved around me, towards the coffee maker “It’s 8am” he said, glancing around at everyone “What time did you go to sleep?”

“We finished season one around 4am and then I don’t remember much after that.” I said tiredly, as I rubbed my sore eyes.

“Season one of what?” Tony asked as he wandered over to the nest, helping Nat up.

“A show called Supernatural” Thor replied “A most interesting show. I really need to know what happens next, after the car accident.”

“You guys watched Supernatural?” Tony asked incredulously “Really?”

“Hey man, don’t knock it till you tried it!” Clint told him as he wandered into the kitchen.

“Oh someone’s turned over a new leaf!” Nat laughed, as she leaned against the counter, watching the coffee maker as if she could will it to work faster.

“I actually really enjoyed it.” Steve admitted sheepishly “I can’t wait to watch more.”

“I found it most interesting.” Loki yawned, as he came into the kitchen to join us.

Tony just shook his head “Unbelievable” he muttered, before jumping down into the nest and making himself at home.

“Hey Lyric, when did you think of this?” he called out “It’s genius!”

“I thought of it as soon as I saw those pillows yesterday.” I said “Now what are you two doing here so damn early?”

“Oh we might have had a bit of a breakthrough in regards to the portal.” Tony said, as he got out of the nest, “Or I should say that I did.”

Bruce turned around to glare at him “We did.” he shot back “I’m sorry if it was 1 am and I needed some sleep! We both had the same theory and you just explored it further!”

“What theory?” I asked, grabbing the cup of coffee that he handed me, watching as he started doling out coffee for everyone.

“Well we think it might be your ring, that you activated something on it that day.” Bruce explained “And we want to go test the theory out.”

“Great!” I exclaimed “Coffee and a shower first though!”

Everyone agreed with me, each downing their coffee before heading out. “Meet me in the lab in an hour!” Tony called out as he left, Bruce following close behind him.

I poured myself one last cup of coffee before heading to the shower, hating to wash off the smell of Cap’s cologne but anxious to clean up after sleeping in my clothes all night. I dug through my many bags until I found my new shampoo and conditioner, not wanting to use the stuff that Tony had provided, it nice but wasn’t right for my hair type, and it was for men. I got out of the shower, cursing the fact that I forgot to buy razors, I’d have to go another day without shaving my legs. I wrapped my hair up in a towel, put on my new housecoat and set about getting ready for the day.

Once my makeup was done, I got dressed and blow dried then flat ironed my hair. Looking in the mirror, I admired my new flannel shirt and a jeans, liking the fact that these one’s were not as stiff as yesterdays. I put some socks on, grabbed a pair of my new boots and heading out the door not bothering to worry about breakfast, and ran into Thor and Loki who were coming out of their apartment at the same time.

“Geez Loki, I’m surprised that you remembered where Thor’s apartment was!” I teased him.

“I’m not always at your house.” he sniffed, trying to look offended.

“Oh please” I scoffed “You are too! Not that it bothers me that you are there!”

“I know sister.” Loki replied “But Stark did say that my own apartment should be ready today.”

“That’s good!” I told him, smiling at Steve who came out of his apartment right then.

“Ready?” I asked him, having a hard time looking at him after waking up like that.  

“Yes I am.” he replied, “Shall I lead the way?”

“Yes please!” I said as we all crowded into the elevator, which stopped to let Nat and Clint on before continuing.

_“Not talking to the good Captain?”_ Loki asked me, mirth lacing his voice.

_“Oh shut up!”_ I replied crossly, yet glad to hear his voice. He had be strangely silent during the marathon, having been totally engrossed in the show, and I had been putting blocks up so he wouldn’t know any spoilers. We hadn’t been linked for long, but not hearing his voice in my mind felt strange.

_“I missed you too.”_ he replied as we got off at the labs, and I could sense that he really meant it.

_“I don’t think I could ever go back to having just one voice in my head.”_  I admitted.

_“I don’t think I could live without two voices in my head.”_ he mused as we entered the lab.

_“Agreed.”_ Zara said, sounding like she was starting to accept everything.

“There you are!” Tony shouted,  "It took you long enough!“

"Oh please Stark, it’s only been 45 minutes!” Nat replied, “We’re early!”

“Oh uh ok” Tony muttered, momentarily distracted as he toyed around with something.

“Let’s get started then!” he announced suddenly, wheeling around to look at me “Lyric did you bring the ring?”

“Yes I did I.” I replied, tugging off the chain that held my mother’s ring, I had bought it just yesterday, so I could always carry the ring with me. “Please be careful with it.”

Tony gently took the necklace from me, letting the ring fall into his palm. He poked at it for a bit, then showed it to Bruce, who also poked at it.

“Well?” I asked as I struggled to hop up on the counter beside Nat, who was watching the Science Bros and talking with Clint. Steve reached over, grabbed me by the waist and lifted me onto the counter, before leaning beside me and crossing his arms, his fingers brushing against my arm lightly.

“Well, I can’t tell if it has any power.” Tony replied looking over at me, frowning when he saw us sitting on the counter. “Maybe it activates if you touch it?”

“Ok, let me try.” I replied, moving to jump off the counter, only to be stopped by Steve’s hand, which was wrapped gently around my arm, halting my progress.

“Wait Lyric!” he said, moving to stand in front of me, grasping my shoulders lightly. “You can’t do this!!! What happens if the portal opens and I lose you forever? I mean that we lose you forever?”

“Steve!” I sighed, reaching out to tap him on the nose gently, “If the portal does open, it doesn’t mean that I have to go through it.” I jumped down from the counter, his arms automatically coming up to catch me.

“I know.” Steve admitted, stepping back and letting me move past him, blushing when he saw all the knowing grins being directed at us. “I just don’t like you going through a portal and not knowing where you end up. Or how to get back.”

“Well we will cross that bridge when we get to it.” I assured him, smiling up at him.

“Actually I can help with part of that.” Tony said, holding up a thin metal bracelet. “This will let us keep tabs on you, where ever you are, even if it’s another dimension. It will monitor your vitals and movements, letting us know that you are safe and alive.”

“I could do that too Stark.” Loki spoke up, looking over at the billionaire.

“I know that Loki.” Tony replied “And I factored all of that in, but this is more of a backup or in case you go with her. Plus, I made some for the whole team.” he held up a handful of bracelets.

Loki nodded approvingly, reaching out to take one from Tony. “A wise idea Stark.” he praised.

“Thanks Loki.” Tony said, looking surprised to hear praise from a god.

“Okay” I said, walking over to Tony and slipping the bracelet on. “Let’s do this.”

“However you do it.” I added uncertainly, as I took the ring from Bruce.

“So basically you can open up a portal to anywhere?” Nat asked, looking at me.

“I’m assuming so, considering how I’m here.” I replied, looking at her “Why?”

“Well after you go get your horse, you can go get me a Winchester.” she suggested, winking at me.

“Which one?” I shot back cheekily, grinning at her.

“Whichever one you can get your hands one!” she laughed “And Cas!”

“Cas?” the boys all asked at the same time, looking confused, except for Tony who rolled his eyes at us.

“He doesn’t show up until season 4.” I explained, before looking at Nat again, “You know Nat, there was a comment someone made once on Plain Earth, one that applies to something like this.”

“Ooh what is it?” she asked excitedly.

“Well the person who wrote it said that if they ever got stranded on an island, and could only bring one thing with them, they’d bring Sam Winchester. Because everyone knows that Dean would come find him.” I told her, causing her to laugh loudly.

“Oh that is genius!” she exclaimed.

“I know!” I gushed, “So all I have to do is grab the younger Winchester and then Dean will come find him! And he’s probably bring Cas too!”

“Excellent!” Nat crowed, “So we have a plan! And we’d each get a Winchester!”

“Perfect!” I chuckled, before glancing at Cap’s crestfallen face. “Oh relax Cap, we are just joking!”

“Speak for yourself!” Nat muttered, smiling to herself.

“Ok ok ok!” Tony cut in, “Enough talk about these Winchester dudes. Time to get down to business.”

“Alright, let’s try this.” I said, holding the ring tightly and closing my eyes.

“Wait!” Cap yelled, making me open my eyes and look at him. “I know that you said that you won’t go through the portal yet, but… I just got to do this.” And with those words, he strode up to me, tilted my face up with one hand, wrapped his other arm around me and kissed me.

I could hear everyone cheering us on and Loki’s disgusted mutterings when I dropped my block out of pure shock, but all I could focus on was the fact that Captain America was kissing me senseless.

Cap stepped back; resting his forehead against mine, his hands dropping down to my waist to steady me, “There.” he whispered, “That was in case you go through a portal and don’t come back right away. I didn’t want to wait any longer for that.”

I let out a shaky breath, at a loss for words. “Wow….. you kiss very well for an old man.” I finally squeaked out, covering my face out of sheer embarrassment once I realized what I said.

“Oh my god.” I groaned, “I can’t believe I said that!” I looked up at Cap apologetically, only to see him smiling down at me.

“I take that as a compliment.” he told me, smiling warmly before stealing one last kiss.

“Ok… umm.. where were we?” I asked, as I tried to regain my composure, while Steve went to lean against the counter again.

“We were just going to talk about what happened!” Tony said, grinning mischievously at me.

“Nope!” I replied as my face started getting warm. “I am going to attempt to open a portal! Oh and Loki?….. I’m sorry that I dropped the block.”

Tony cocked his head as he tried to process what I said, but when he realized what it meant, he bent over laughing, causing everyone else to join in as they realized what I meant.

Loki, Steve and I stood silently, blushing. Well I was, Steve and Loki were glaring at each other.

_“Quit it!”_ I hissed _“That took me by surprise! I won’t let it happen again!”_

_“It had better not!”_ Loki hissed back, eyes widening when the doors to the lab shattered.

“Lyric!” Tony whined, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, “Quit breaking my tower!”

“It was him!” I cried pointing at Loki, who looked sheepish.

“I think it was me Stark.” Loki said quietly.

“Oh, well ok.” Tony replied “I don’t really care because it was worth it to see the looks on your faces.”

“Stark.” Steve warned, stepping away from the counter.

“Enough!” I yelled holding my hand up to stop them from starting a war. “Let’s just forget that it hap-…” I trailed off when I noticed a glowing light hovering in the air a few feet away, growing steadily bigger.

Everyone fell silent as they watched the portal open, I cautiously moved towards it, shrugging off the hands that tried to stop me. I had to know if it led to my parents or back to Plain Earth. By the time I stood in front of it, the portal was big enough for Steve or Thor to fit through without ducking. I cocked my head to the side as I looked at the scene in front of me, I knew it from somewhere. I recognized the lady facing me through the jail cell bars, but she was focused on the guy whose back was to me. When I clued in to who it was, I reacted without thinking.

_“Lyric!”_ Loki yelled as I stepped through the portal, his voice getting lost in the rush of voices that all yelled for me to stop.

I stepped fully through the portal, seeing the woman’s eyes widen in surprise before she turned to run. My hands connected with the man’s back as she darted away and then next thing I knew, an explosion shook the room and propelled me backwards as the world around me seemed to fall apart.

*****

_**Lyric’s POV** _

“Lyric! Are you all right?” Steve was holding me against his chest, and the rest of the Avengers were crowded around me. Loki was holding my hand tightly, as if to reassure himself that I was still here and alive, both of us ignoring the pain that was quickly receding as our identical injuries rapidly healed.

“I’m fine.” I muttered distractedly, as I focused what lay beyond them.

“What were you thinking!” Tony bellowed, stopping in front of me and giving me a little shake. “Lyric! You were supposed to wait!”

_“You scared me. You scared us all. You gave no warning, not even to me.”_ Loki said quietly.

I looked him right in the eye, ignoring Tony and everyone else. _“I had too.”_ I said, _“Once I saw…. I had too.”_

_“Saw what?”_ Loki asked, as I pulled free from Steve and pushed past Tony, walking to where the portal had been, looking at what now lay in its place.

“That.” I whispered, as I knelt down beside the unconscious man.

“Whoa…” Tony said, “Who the hell is that and where did he come from?”

“He came from another dimension.” I replied, touching his face lightly, before looking at the blood that soaked his chest and seeped onto the floor.

“Why does he look so familiar?” Nat asked as she looked down at him, before gasping suddenly. “Oh! He’s that actor! The one that we were talking about last night! Did you pull him from a movie set?”

I touched his chest, probing the bleeding wounds, before looking at Nat and holding my hand up, showing her the blood. “No Nat” I said grimly, “This blood is real, this is no actor. And he’s not human. He’s an angel.”

I looked back down at him, “And his name is Gadreel.”

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap! Read more about Lyric’s Adventures in the next installment of the Long Way Home series, The Hybrid In New York, which introduces the first of the crossovers! It will be coming out soon!


End file.
